O Amor e a Revolta de Harry Potter
by Gina Weasley e Bonnie Wright
Summary: Harry irá retornar a Hogwarts e nem imagina que ainda há mistérios a serem desvendados em sua vida. Uma revelacão que ele jamais imaginou e um novo amor surgirá!
1. As Novidades Na Toca

Aquele ano havia sido muito difícil para Harry. O mais difícil de todos. A perda de Sirius ainda era uma fenda que seu coração talvez nunca preenchesse. Toda aquela angústia, a vontade de gritar, de se ver livre de todos, de não ter que presenciar seus amigos olhando com expressões de pena, tudo que ele não precisava sentir o perseguia dia após dia, sufocando-o. Todos os antigos problemas – Cho, Malfoy, Snape – pareciam nada perto de tudo aquilo.

Talvez a morte fosse um alento. Ele poderia ver seus pais, Sirius e encontrar um pouco de paz. Nem mesmo seus amigos Rony e Hermione poderiam reanima-lo, ele nem mesmo queria estudar em Hogwarts. Não com o ódio que ainda sentia por Dumbledore "Por que ele deixou que Sirius morresse, por quê?".

Para Harry, Sirius permaneceria vivo, mesmo que apenas em seus pensamentos. Algo ainda o fazia pensar que ele ainda estava vivo em pessoa, estava apenas perdido, escondido... Se ele realmente havia morrido, afinal "o que significa aquele véu? Por que ele não pôde voltar?". Tudo isso e ele ainda tinha que suportar o mau-humor e o desprezo dos Dursley. Pelo menos agora eles não o incomodavam, fingiam que ele não existia, e era muito mais fácil para ele dessa maneira do que ter que controlar mais um sentimento, se desgastar mais uma vez.

Hermione e Rony passaram boa parte das férias mandando cartas, perguntando como ele estava. Ele também recebeu várias outras, dessa vez de pessoas que diziam que sempre acreditaram nele quando ele alertou sobre a volta do Lorde Voldemort, e ele estava aliviado em saber que agora ele não era um louco, faminto por atenção, para a comunidade bruxa. Ele não respondeu nenhuma delas, afinal era óbvio como ainda se sentia. E para seus melhores amigos, ele não queria demonstrar fraqueza, dizendo que estava triste. Ir para Toca, que antes era seu grande alívio nas férias, agora representava ter que conversar, rir e ele não queria nada disso. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Faltava uma semana para que as férias terminassem e Harry recebeu uma carta de Rony.

Cara, cadê você?

Se você não quer responder nossas cartas, tudo bem. Mas amanhã nós vamos te buscar. Tenho muitas novidades para contar, e preciso da sua ajuda também.

Rony

A possibilidade de ir para a Toca agora já não era tão ruim, o fato de haver novidades o animou um pouco. Mas depois ele sentiu a mesma angústia dos últimos dias, afinal ele não sabia quais eram as notícias, elas poderiam ser ruins. Voldemort poderia estar tramando algo, e era muito estranho que Harry não tivesse sentido nenhuma dor na cicatriz ultimamente, afinal o Lorde das Trevas havia sido derrotado mais uma vez. "Talvez as aulas de Oclumência tenham servido para alguma coisa", pensou. Mas a verdade é que ele ainda estava anestesiado pelos últimos acontecimentos e sua mente estava realmente vazia. Não havia nada mais que ele pudesse usar contra Harry. Não restava mais nada para ser tirado dele.

-Vamos Harry, se apresse! Você ainda não arrumou a mala? Não recebeu minha carta? O que há com você?

- Nada. Não tem nada comigo, respondeu Harry sem energia, desejando que Rony se calasse só por um instante.

-Você deve estar brincando, você está meio... Meio verde! Você está bem, cara?

-Vou ficar melhor quando eu ouvir só a sua respiração.

- Foi mal... Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

Harry se arrependia de falar assim com Rony, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia ser diferente. O que ele menos precisava era alguém fazendo perguntas, embora gostasse da preocupação do amigo.

Harry desceu e o Sr .Weasley e o Rony o aguardavam constrangidos sob os olhares inquisidores dos Dursley. Saiu sem nem se despedir, e ouviu um suspiro da tia Petúnia ao cruzar a porta:

-Enfim, o ar vai ficar respirável!

-Por mim esse garoto não voltaria mais aqui, não é filhote? – falou o Sr. Dursley, olhando com aquela cara patética para Duda, que assentiu, com uma boca que mal cabia a comida que havia dentro dela.

Durante a viagem, Harry permaneceu calado. Rony às vezes se virava na tentativa de falar algo com aquela expressão de que iria contar uma grande novidade, mas ele nem se mexia, e Rony voltava à sua posição anterior, sem graça. Enfim, resolveu:

-Você não vai ficar assim o dia inteiro, vai?

-Assim, como?

-Assim, calado. O que aconteceu na casa dos Dursley? Está sentido dor na cicatriz? Ou é sobre o S...

E Harry o fuzilou com o olhar. Estava claro que Sirius era um assunto proibido.

-Tudo bem, cara. Não vou falar mais nada. Mas queria tanto conversar com você e não sei se posso. Você está desse jeito e...

-Pode falar! - agora Harry forçava uma expressão de interesse, que não convenceu muito Rony.

-Não, tudo bem. Quando a gente chegar, você vai ver.

-Ok.

Depois de algum tempo, enfim chegaram. Hermione saiu correndo lá de dentro com Gina atrás e pulou no pescoço de Harry:

-Que saudade! Como você está? Você está pálido! Vem, tem muita coisa pra comer lá dentro.

Mas Harry estava absolutamente bobo com o que acabara de ver. Olhava de Rony para Hermione, de Hermione para Rony sem conseguir dizer uma palavra que fosse.

-Olá, Harry!

E Harry mal notou que Gina o cumprimentava, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava com os olhos fixos nela, em Hermione.


	2. A Revelação de Gina

- Harry, Harry... Harry! Olha o que você fez, cara!

- O quê? – respondeu Harry, ainda absorto.

- A Gina, cara. Ela saiu correndo furiosa daqui. Você precisava ter deixado a minha irmã falando sozinha daquele jeito?

- Desculpe... Eu simplesmente não notei...- disse, tentando se desculpar.

- Agora eu tenho que ir atrás dela! Droga! – saiu, batendo o pé firmemente no chão.

Pelo que parecia a Harry, Rony estava muito mais furioso do que Gina deveria estar naquele momento. Afinal, o que tinha demais? Hermione estava tão diferente, tão bonita... "Acho que ele deve estar preocupado com a Gina, mas o que eu fiz de errado? Ela nem gosta mais de mim...". Ele só estava admirando a beleza da amiga, ela estava realmente linda, muito melhor hoje do que naquele dia do baile, e ele não achava que isso pudesse ser possível. Não era nada demais, era carinho de amigo.

A verdade é que todos estavam crescendo e ficando a cada dia melhores. Rony e Harry estavam com rostos e corpos mais maduros, assim como Mione e Gina.

- Harry, eu acho melhor irmos pra dentro, você precisa comer e eu preciso falar com você...- disse Hermione, sem jeito, como nunca havia estado quando falava com Harry, o seu grande amigo.

- Ok, vamos.

E Harry seguiu atrás de Mione.

- Olá, senhora Weasley!

- Olá, Harry! Como foi de viagem, querido? – correu para abraça-lo.

- Tudo bem, eu estou bem...

- Está como fome, não? Preparei os doces que você mais gosta. Vá deixar suas coisas no quarto e volte aqui que preparo tudo num instante.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Quando foi em direção ao quarto de Rony, ouviu vozes no de Gina. Vozes não, choro.

- Por que ele faz isso comigo, Mione? Por quê? Eu gosto tanto dele...

- Eu sei, Gina. Falou dele as férias todas! Mas você se lembra que namorou outros no ano passado? Ele não sabe dos seus sentimentos. Se soubesse, jamais te desprezaria, não é do Harry, entende...

- E se... Ah, deixa pra lá...

- Não, Gina, ele não está gostando de mim ou coisa parecida. Ele apenas ficou surpreso com a minha mudança, afinal nem sempre eu estou assim, bonita...

- Tudo bem, espero que você esteja certa...

Harry correu para o quarto de Rony para evitar que elas abrissem a porta e vissem que escutou toda a conversa, isso só iria piorar as coisas."Ela ainda gosta de mim?", Harry se perguntava, surpreso.

- Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas? Ela passou as férias inteiras falando de você, cara!

- Rony, eu não estou te entendendo. Você nunca falou assim comigo, e eu não preciso de mais um problema, por favor. Eu não sabia que... Enfim, que ela ainda gosta de mim.

Rony estava realmente furioso, havia mais coisa ali do que Harry poderia supor.

- Olha, Harry, eu não vou permitir que você brinque com os sentimentos da minha irmã e...

- Não se preocupe, Rony! Gina é como se fosse minha irmã mais nova, não consigo vê-la de outra maneira, assim como a Hermione e você, o meu irmão e melhor amigo. Elas são minhas amigas, sei que sempre vou poder contar com elas, mas daí a me apaixonar...

O próprio Harry não concordava com suas palavras, havia algo no teor daquela explicação que o traía, mas era muito cedo para saber que sentimentos eram aqueles. Provavelmente, ainda gostava de Cho, não era assim tão fácil esquecer alguém. Ou era?

Ocorreu entre os dois aquele silêncio constrangedor de quando duas pessoas querem falar um monte de coisas e simplesmente não conseguem. Harry, enfim, rompe com o silêncio:

- Você me falou que precisava de ajuda, o que é? – perguntou, tentando ser o mais prestativo possível em sua voz.

- Eu falo depois, agora você deve comer, respondeu seriamente.

Harry foi para a cozinha comer, finalmente, alguma coisa que gostava. Na casa dos Dursley, tudo o que era de melhor era para o idiota do Duda, ele sempre ficava com os restos. Molly o observava com aquele olhar satisfeito de mãe quando vê o filho se fartando.

- Mione, eu... Eu ouvi algo quando estava passando pelo quarto de Gina. Eu realmente não queria ter ouvido, mas fiquei preocupado porque a ouvi chorando e nem imaginava que era tudo por minha causa... Eu não imaginava que ela ainda gosta de mim.

- Ai, Harry. Você não entende nada mesmo. Ela sempre gostou de você, mas quando teve certeza do seu amor pela Cho, o que ela ia querer se arrastando, se humilhando? Agora que terminou tudo entre vocês, ela imaginou que poderia tentar de novo.

Hermione não olhava nos olhos de Harry, eles conversavam sentados num tronco de madeira do lado de fora da Toca, o vento tocando suavemente o cabelo dela.

- É tão estranho... Eu sempre a vi como uma irmã, não é tão fácil...

- Mas ela não é sua irmã, Harry! Você tem que parar com isso – exclamou, irritada. Ela está cada dia mais linda e merece a sua atenção. Pelo menos tente! Não vai doer em nada. Sua vida já é tão difícil, tão cheia de cobranças, você tem que se deixar ser feliz!

- Tudo bem, chame ela aqui.

Harry estava decidido a seguir os conselhos da amiga, mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, Rony veio e desferiu um soco no rosto do amigo.


	3. A Conversa De Harry e Rony

- Rony! Olha o que você fez! – gritou Hermione, enquanto corria para ajudar Harry, que estava caído. Ela estava realmente furiosa com o amigo.

O ruivo estava ofegante, com os olhos arregalados. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Eu... to... mais ou menos, gaguejou Harry, enquanto fazia um esforço para se levantar, massageando o rosto.

- Você é realmente um estúpido, Rony Weasley! Francamente! Eu não esperava isso de você.

Rony parecia ainda não ter saído do choque que a situação o colocou."O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?". Saiu, então, correndo para a Toca, deixando Hermione e Harry sozinhos.

- Você tem certeza que está bem, Harry? – o garoto apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto passava a mão nas suas calças tentando tirar um pouco de terra.- O Rony está cada dia mais estranho... Nem mesmo eu consigo entender.

- Eu sei porque ele está assim...- disse Harry, misterioso.

- Ah, você sabe? – disse a garota ironicamente.

- Sei sim, Hermione. E o pior de tudo é que acho que ele tem toda a razão...

- Como assim? Explique-se, Harry Potter!

- Não vou explicar nada Hermione, não agora. Me desculpe. Preciso conversar com ele primeiro.

- Mas... E a Gina?

- Depois, Mione. Depois.

Harry deixou uma Hermione indignada para trás e seguiu para a Toca correndo.

Poff!

- Aaaaaaah!

- Desculpa Gina, eu não tive a int...

- Você nunca tem, não é? – disse a ruiva baixinho com cara de dor, sem olhar para o rosto do bruxo.

- Mas é que eu estava correndo e realmente não te vi, me desculpa...

- Tudo bem, vou fazer o quê. – resmungou, se levantando do chão da cozinha.

- Gina... Nós... Nós precisamos conversar.

Gina estava de costas, com tanta raiva de Harry que seu rosto estava como um tomate maduro. Mas na hora que ela ouviu a última frase, um pequeno sorriso de esperança de acendeu em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, foi determinada:

-OK. Quando você TIVER um tempo, eu vou estar no meu quarto, respondeu, subindo as escadas, sem mesmo se virar. Mas, por dentro, ela sorria.

- Rony? – chamou Harry baixinho.

Rony estava deitado em sua cama, visivelmente abatido.

- Harry, eu… Me desculpa, cara. Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Não tem problema, cara. Eu só queria saber o porquê.

- Eu não... É difícil de explicar. Eu nunca falei sobre isso e...

Harry viu que as palavras engasgavam na garganta do amigo, então resolveu ajudar.

- Rony, não se preocupe. Eu sou seu amigo desde os onze anos. Você e a Hermione são os meus MELHORES amigos. Ah! Por favor! Não faça essa cara de que eu estou mentindo, que não ê deveria confiar mais em mim, não acho que eu tenha te dado motivo para desconfiar.

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntou o ruivo, com cara de desentendido.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, sim! Nem adianta negar. Eu sei o que você sente, Rony. Todo mundo sabe, mas você vive lutando contra isso, eu não sei o motivo.

- Você deve estar ficando louco. Eu sei, Harry... São muitas coisas na sua cabeça, o Lorde das Trevas, Sirius...

- Chega! Pára com isso, Rony. – o caçula Weasley arregalou os olhos, sem esperar aquela reação do amigo – Não é vergonha nenhuma gostar dela.

Rony se calou. Simplesmente não ia adiantar mais negar os seus sentimentos.

- Claro que eu gosto, cara. E você está magoando ela demais. Agora ela só fala de você. Se antes, ela sentia alguma coisa, pelo menos disfarçava melhor... E agora ela está tão bonita, cara. Ela está realmente linda, eu tenho que admitir.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que a Mione gostava de mim, disse cabisbaixo.

- Hermione? Do que você está falando?

- Como assim "do que eu to falando"?

- Eu to aqui falando da Gina e você vem me falar da Mione?

- Mas era dela que eu estive falando todo esse tempo, oras! – gritou.

- Mas eu não! – gritou mais alto ainda.

- Não adianta vir com gracinhas, Rony. Eu sei que você é apaixonado por ela.

- Eu o quê? - gritou Rony, apontando a varinha para Harry.

- É, você mesmo! Vive brigando com ela, porque gosta dela. Não tem nada a ver com a Gina, você está com ciúmes da Mione.

Agora Rony estava realmente irritado. Encostou a varinha no coração de Harry e avisou:

- Mais uma piadinha dessas e você não terá mais um amigo. Alem do mais...

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, cara. Não adianta você negar, eu sei que gosta dela, agora Harry falava baixo e pausadamente, e que tem medo de perde-la porque nunca teve coragem de dizer isso pra Mione. Ela também gosta muito de você. – Harry não tinha muita certeza do que estava falando, mas dizer que Rony não era correspondido simplesmente iria acabar com o amigo.

- Eu vi vocês dois lá fora, sozinhos!

Harry chegou no ponto em que queria. Rony finalmente admitiu, nas entrelinhas, que estava com ciúme dos dois conversando sozinhos.

- Pro seu conhecimento, nós estávamos conversando sobre a Gina. Inclusive na hora que você chegou e me deu aquele soco – Rony agora fazia aquela cara de "foi mal, cara" -, ela estava indo chamar a sua irmã, pra gente conversar.

- Sério?

- Aham.

- Tá, ta bom. Você quer que eu caia nessa sua conversa de Gina. Você nem ao menos a notou! Ah, quer saber? Eu não quero mais falar sobre is... Que barulho foi esse?

- Que cara é essa?

- Nada, não é nada.

Hermione entrou no quarto, fechou a pequena porta com a maior rapidez que pode e ficou encostada nela como se fosse cair a qualquer momento.

- Como nada? Você está branca como uma cera.

- Gina, por favor, não conta pra ninguém. Eu ouvi uma conversa do Rony e do Harry.

- E?

- E aí que eu acho que não deveria ter ouvido.

- Com certeza, né? Escutar atrás das portas não é muito bonito, Mione.

- Não briga comigo, Gina. O Bichento deu um pulo nos meus braços quando eu estava detrás da porta e aí, no susto, bati o cotovelo, fazendo um barulho enorme!

- Eles te viram? – Gina ficou assustada.

- Não, mas sabem que alguém escutou! – Hermione estava bem nervosa com a possibilidade de eles descobrirem que ela ouviu tudo.

- Era algo importante? – Gina agora corava de tanta curiosidade.

- Era! Mas como é FEIO escutar atrás da porta, acho que você não vai querer saber, né?

- Ah, Mioninha, por favor. É feio escutar a conversa dos outros, mas, foi só uma vezinha, não é mesmo? – Gina estava desesperadamente curiosa – Fala pra mim, o Harry falou de mim?

- Falou.

- O quê?

- Ah, Gina, agora eu estou cansada. Amanhã eu te conto tudo. Hermione agora sentava na cama, tirando seus sapatos e se aconchegava sob os lençóis.

- Mione... Se eu pudesse trocava meu corpo com o seu, sentiria seu cansaço, mas pelos menos ia ficar sabendo de tudo...- choramingou Gina, com os olhos marejados.

Hermione ficou com pena da amiga e resolveu contar. Tentou não esquecer de nenhuma palavra.

- O quê? O Harry falou que você gosta do Rony?

- Aham.

- E você, o que achou disso?

- Gina, posso ser sincera? – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e, num sinal de cansaço, revelou – Acho que ele está certo.

- Você gosta do meu irmão? – Gina pulou da cama e começou a dar saltinhos no meio do quarto – Eeeeeee! Eu sabia que você não ia negar, eu sabia!

- Fala baixo! – sussurrou - Como assim, sabia? Nem eu sabia até hoje! Quer dizer, pelo menos não tinha certeza.

- Mas eu tinha, Mione. Todo mundo sabe que vocês se amam. E você, que sempre entendeu tão bem as garotas, que sempre deu aulas para os meninos de como agrada-las, agora vem dizer que não sabia que tinha uma queda pelo Rony? Eu não acredito. Mas tudo bem, você sabe que pode contar comigo pro que quiser! – disse Gina, toda animada.

- Sei, sei... Você não acha que amor é uma palavra muito forte?

- É... talvez. Mas é só uma palavrinha de nada e... Você acabou não me contando onde é que eu entro na historia.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Por Merlin! Quem será que está batendo na porta?


	4. O Estranho Pesadelo

- O-o-o-oi Harry, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Desculpa o horário, mas pensei que...

- Você não acha que está muito tarde pra vir aqui no meu quarto conversar? – Gina agora fazia um esforço enorme para não dizer "Entre, fique à vontade, pode sentar aí!" e parecer que contou os segundos por aquela visita desde o momento em que foi comunicada de que ela aconteceria.

- Tudo bem, eu volto depois.

Harry já ia dando meia volta, cabisbaixo, quando ouviu:

- Já que você está aqui, pode falar! – Gina agora pensava "Se controle, se controle, não vai dar bandeira como se fosse uma criança de dez anos!".

- Posso entrar?

- Hum... Pode! – Gina estendeu o braço, fazendo menção para ele entrar.

- Er.. Oi Mione, será que podia nos dar licença?

- Claro, Harry, fiquem à vontade.

Hermione saiu batendo a porta do quarto.

- Nossa! O que foi com ela? – perguntou Gina, na verdade, tentando quebrar o gelo e iniciar aquela conversa que não seria fácil. Era de sentimentos que iriam discutir, um assunto sempre delicado.

- Gina, eu... É muito difícil dizer o que pretendo di...

- Tudo bem, Harry, não precisa ficar com medo. Só ta a gente aqui... – disse, ansiosamente pegando em sua mão, que também estavam suadas de aflição.

- Gina, antes de tudo, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. Dependendo da resposta, eu vou sair daqui e não tem assunto.

Gina tremeu e tirou suas mão da dele, sabia o que ia perguntar. Tentou pensar, o mais rápido que pôde se o melhor seria dizer o que estava engasgado em sua garganta há tanto tempo ou simplesmente deixa-lo ir embora, e não ferir o seu orgulho.

- Gina, vocêrealmentegostademim? – parecia que Harry estava vomitando e não perguntando.

- O quê?

- Desculpe. – Harry estava muito nervoso. Parou , respirou e disse, devagar - Eu perguntei se você gosta de mim.

Gina encheu o peito de ar, corada como nunca. Afinal aquela pergunta era muito fácil de responder.

- Claro que gosto, Harry. Minha mãe, meus pais, meus irmãos...

- Gina, você sabe que eu não estou falando desse tipo de gostar.

- É, eu sei. Olha, Harry, eu não quero me machucar. Eu não quero ser motivo de piada.

- Você sabe que eu jamais brincaria com uma coisa dessas. Também deve saber o esforço que eu estou fazendo para conversar sobre isso... Sabe... Nunca tive coragem de falar muita coisa para a Cho, acho que por isso que eu a perdi...

Os olhos de Gina se encheram d'água. Ela poderia ouvir tudo naquela noite, menos sobre a Cho.

- Se você veio aqui pra chorar suas mágoas com sua ex, acho melhor ir embora.

- Não, não! Por favor! Eu só quis dizer que, agora, não posso mais deixar as coisas simplesmente passarem por mim porque de repente eu posso não te-las mais.

Gina viu que Harry ficou muito triste ao falar isso. Ela sabia que ele estava se lembrando de Sirius.

- Por favor, Harry, me desculpe. Eu não tinha a intenção de te magoar, nunca tive!

Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry e passou a mão por seus cabelos, tentando consola-lo. Deu um beijo suave no rosto dele e o abraçou, fechando os olhos com muita força, com se quisesse que aquele momento jamais terminasse. Harry praticamente não reagiu ao carinho e Gina se afastou, pondo-se em pé.

- Desculpe Harry, eu não deveria...

- Não deveria o quê? – Harry agora se aproximava de Gina, enquanto ela dava passos para trás. – Pode falar! O que você não deveria ter feito?

- Ah... eu... er...

Harry agora podia ver cada detalhe dos olhos da garota, que estava encurralada pelos seus braços e a parede, assim como havia visto os de Cho há alguns meses. Mas agora era diferente, ele podia sentir o coração da ruivinha bater bem mais depressa que o seu, e com certeza, esta garota não estava chorando. Ele podia, àquela distancia, sentir a alegria que invadia o corpo de Gina, não havia tristeza.

Harry foi o mais delicado que pôde. Afastou alguns fios de cabelo que ainda estavam na frente dos lábios da ruiva, e encostou os seus, gentilmente. Aquele não era o primeiro beijo de nenhum dos dois, mas, certamente, era o mais emocionante e mais esperado, especialmente para Gina. Ele a abraçou forte, como se não quisesse deixar escapar aquele cheiro tão bom que ela tinha, aqueles lábios tão macios, que agora eram seus. Mas por algum motivo, Harry se sentiu extremamente culpado.

- Por favor, não me iluda, Harry, disse a garota após abrir os olhos, depois de presenciar o que chamaria pelo resto da vida de paraíso. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, que você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim, mas não sei o que faria se sofresse uma decepção."Como ela poderia olhar tão fundo nos meus olhos?"

- Gina, preciso ir dormir, o Rony não vai gostar de saber que ficamos aqui sozinhos até tarde, desconversou, claramente constrangido.

O bruxo deu um beijo no rosto de Gina, enquanto ela estava esperando que o beijo fosse nos seus lábios. Ficou muito desapontada com aquilo, mas nada poderia tirar a sua alegria. E, naquela noite, Gina foi dormir com um sorriso e uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado.

- Acho que nos entendemos...

- E é só? – questionou Rony, indignado com o laconismo do amigo.

- Claro que é! O que mais você queria saber?

- O que eu queria saber? Você ta com cara de quem saiu de um enterro!

- É apenas cansaço, Rony. Já está tarde, preciso dormir. Amanhã a gente conversa mais, afinal, você até agora não me disse em que eu o ajudaria.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã então.

- Boa noite.

Naquela noite, mais alguém foi dormir triste e culpado além de Harry. A única a presenciar as suas lágrimas era a escuridão.

- Aaaaaaaaaah!

- Harry, acorda! Acorda!

Harry estava coberto de suor. Sua cicatriz doía tanto que a qualquer momento, sua cabeça poderia explodir.

- Rony, me ajuda! – gemia Harry, agora se contorcendo de dor.

- Mãe! Pai! Venham aqui! – gritava Rony, em desespero.

Logo a senhora e o senhor Weasley apareceram na porta do quarto, com mais Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos a tiracolo, todos extremamente preocupados.

- Harry, querido, calma! – pedia docemente Molly, enquanto colocava as mãos sobre a testa de Harry.

- Meu pai! Meu pai! Ele está em perigo! Aaaaaaaaah.

- Calma, querido. Foi só um pesadelo.

- Minha cicatriz... Minha cicatriz está me matando.

Todos ficaram calados, não havia nada que se pudesse fazer a não ser observar a enorme dor que o garoto estava sentindo e tentar acalma-lo.

- Meninos, fiquem com ele, eu e seu pai precisamos conversar...- a mãe dos ruivos agora olhava misteriosamente para seu marido.

- OK! – responderam em coro, enquanto Harry não parava de balbuciar "Pai, pai..."

- Arthur, o que você acha disso?

- Não sei, Molly... Mas nós não podemos nos apavorar. Eu sei que Vold... er...Lorde das Trevas não se manifesta há algum tempo, com certeza está tramando alguma coisa... Mas você se lembra que da última vez, era alarme falso, não lembra?

- Claro que sim, querido. Perdemos Sirius por causa disso. Mas o que me intrigou não foi a dor na cicatriz... Quer dizer, não tanto. O que mais me chamou atenção foi o fato de Harry dizer que o pai estava em perigo... Mas Tiago não está mais vivo!

- Você tem toda razão. Será que Harry pôde ver quando o Lorde estava perseguindo os pais?

- Não, Arthur! Ele falou PAI e não PAIS!

Arthur apenas se calou. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Mas sabia o que deveria fazer agora. Falar com Dumbledore. Só aquele velho bruxo poderia dizer algo sobre toda aquela situação e ajudar de maneira mais concreta.

- Vou mandar uma carta à Dumbledore. Ele certamente descobrirá o que está por trás desse pesadelo.

- Claro, querido. Você tem toda razão. Vou lá em cima ver como Harry está.

Arthur Weasley sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, pegou um pergaminho e ali mesmo começou a escrever ao que ele considerava o maior dos bruxos da época.

Alvo Dumbledore,

Esta noite tivemos aqui na Toca um episódio um tanto quanto estranho. Harry acordou durante a noite aos berros de dor na cicatriz, gritando que seu pai estava em perigo. Achamos melhor não tomar nenhuma atitude sem antes consulta-lo, para evitar que certas coisas aconteçam novamente. Ficamos realmente preocupados e muito confusos. Prefiro não dar mais detalhes, acho que é tão seguro com o Lorde das Trevas solto por aí.

Aguardo respostas,

Arthur Weasley

- Como ele está, meninos? – perguntou Molly, calmamente.

- Agora ele está melhor, parou de sentir dor e acho que dormiu, sussurrou Rony, para o amigo não acordar.

- Ele falou mais alguma coisa?

- Falou! – disse Hermione, antes que Rony pudesse mentir.

- Hermione! – Rony a repreendeu.

- Senhora Weasley, não acho que devíamos esconder nada de vocês – Rony agora parecia soltar fumaça pelas ventas – Harry falou que o pai estava em uma floresta, e Vol... a senhora sabe quem, o estava torturando. Ele achava que era a Floresta Proibida, mas estava muito escuro. Queria, por tudo, ir lá ajudar.

- Sei, sei...- disse, pensativa - Bom, crianças, vão dormir. Já está muito tarde, não é hora para ficarem fora da cama. Boa noite, queridos.

Apesar de todos terem ido para suas camas dormir, Molly não conseguira. O que, afinal, significava aquele sonho?


	5. A Carta de Dumbledore

O café da manhã na casa dos Weasley era sempre muito agitado, havia sempre muita gente para lá e para cá, conversando alto, fazendo brincadeiras. Mas aquela manhã estava sendo muito diferente. Parecia haver uma interrogação no rosto de todos, na tentativa de concluir algo sobre a noite anterior.

Harry estava abatido, cansado. Se todos naquela casa não tiveram uma boa noite, ele foi aquele que teve a pior de todas. Estava com cara de poucos amigos, com o rosto enterrado no prato, tentando ser o mais claro possível ao sinalizar que não queria falar nada sobre o acontecido. Mas Gina não se conteve:

- Você está melhor hoje, Harry? – todos levantaram as cabeças e olharam para a garota, espantados com o seu atrevimento. Mas o bruxo não respondeu, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Gina estava visivelmente chateada. Como ele poderia trata-la daquela maneira depois do que tinha acontecido entre os dois? Vai ver era por isso que não havia dado certo com a Cho, ele era muito frio, parecia não haver sentimentos dentro dele. Hermione apenas olhou para ela com empatia, ressentida pela indiferença de Harry.

Depois de todos terminarem a refeição, cada um ia se levantando para retornar aos seus quartos, quando Fawkes, a belíssima fênix de Dumbledore, chegou trazendo um pergaminho endereçado a Molly e Arthur Weasley. Todos ficaram extremamente curiosos para saber o conteúdo da carta, mas Molly foi extremamente firme:

- Vocês voltem para os seus quartos, não tem nada aqui para vocês. E, Harry, depois nós conversaremos.

Todos ficaram loucos para bisbilhotar o que Dumbledore havia escrito. Afinal, para que todo aquele mistério? Harry foi o único que não se abalou com a chegada de Fawkes. Ainda era latente em sua mente o dia em que ele praticamente destruiu a sala do diretor de Hogwarts, e o seu ressentimento ainda não desaparecera por completo. Se aquela carta era realmente sobre ele, e pelo que a senhora Weasley falou, era sim, toda a preocupação do velho bruxo por ele não o tocava mais. Se ele quisesse realmente a sua felicidade e a sua paz, certamente não teria escondido coisas tão importantes, e que foram decisivas para a morte do padrinho. Apesar da curiosidade, todos subiram resignados para os aposentos.

- Harry, eu poderia falar com você? – perguntou Gina, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

- Gina, eu... – o garoto conseguiu fazer a cara mais desanimada que alguém jamais tivera a proeza de fazer - Se é pra falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem, será que você poderia esperar um pouco, estou muito cansado...

- Clar..

Gina foi bruscamente interrompida por Hermione, que se intrometeu na conversa:

- Harry, pára de fugir das coisas! Você acha que é assim que tudo se resolve, adiando sempre? Você não pode brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, quem você acha que é? Só porque você é popular, acha que pode falar assim com a Gina?

- Calma Mione, não foi nada, disse Gina, sem graça, tentando fazer com que a amiga parasse e se acalmasse.

Harry até acordou da letargia em que estava até o momento. E, por causa de sua surpresa pela reação da amiga, "Essa Hermione eu não conheço", não conseguiu emitir uma palavra que fosse.

- Você também é muito boba, Gina. Não pode aceitar que ele te trate assim.

- Mas Mione, eu entendo, a noite não foi fácil – agora se virou para Harry – Não tem problema, quando você se sentir melhor, a gente conversa. Vem Mione.

A ruiva arrastava Hermione pelo corredor, enquanto ela ainda olhava furiosa para um Harry completamente surpreso e sem graça. "Mas o que eu fiz?"

Seguiu, então, pensativo para o quarto. Como ele tinha problemas! E eram de todas as espécies! Precisava de alguém para desabafar, pra ver se tirava todo aquele peso de suas costas. Rony estava meio chateado com ele, provavelmente não ia querer ficar ouvindo lamúrias. Será que Gina poderia ser essa pessoa? De repente ele percebeu que aquela ruivinha poderia lhe fazer um grande bem. Afinal, desde o último ano, graças à Armada de Dumbledore, teve provas mais do que concretas de que ela era uma pessoa muito confiável. Mas ia esperar as coisas entre ela e Hermione esfriarem, já que ele havia acabado de dispensa-la. "Como eu sou burro!".

- Arthur, venha ler comigo a resposta de Dumbledore.

- Já vou , querida.

_Arthur e Molly Weasley,_

_Fiquei muito intrigado com o que vocês me contaram. Devo admitir que ainda estou estudando o acontecido, não pude concluir nada sobre o assunto. Mas acho que Harry está mesmo precisando de aulas de Oclumência, e dessa vez faço questão de ministra-las. Se não eu, Lupin, que acredito ser excelente para isso. Temo que ele não concorde em se encontrar comigo, pelo menos por enquanto._

_A propósito, não se preocupem, acho que nenhum incidente aconteceu na noite passada que pudesse ser atribuída ao Lorde. Mas todo cuidado é pouco. Aguardo vocês e os garotos na sede da Ordem hoje, será mais seguro lá. Voldemort está muito discreto, talvez o pesadelo de Harry seja um sinal para tomarmos cuidado. Não utilizem Pó de Flu. Faço questão que utilizem métodos trouxas para chegarem lá._

_Até Mais,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

- Querido, como iremos para Ordem sem Sirius na casa? Monstro não é confiável. Logo os Comensais e, claro, o Lorde, saberão que estamos lá e dos nossos planos. E por que não podemos usar o Pó de Flu?

- Você tem toda razão em estar preocupada. Mas Dumbledore sabe o que faz.

Não demorou muito para que um outro pergaminho chegasse com a resposta para as perguntas. Parecia que o velho bruxo ouvia conversas de longe:

Arthur e Molly,

Não se preocupe quanto à Ordem e Monstro, já achei uma solução para isso. Apenas vão para lá às cinco da tarde que os explicarei tudo.

Dumbledore

Desconfiada, a mãe dos ruivos olhou para o marido, que também não estava muito confiante.

- Temo pelos garotos, e principalmente por Harry, se lá não for mais seguro.

- Dumbledore jamais arriscaria nossas vidas. Não se preocupe, iremos para lá como ele nos orientou.

- Me desculpe, Gina. Mas eu não poderia deixar ele te tratar daquele jeito. Com a Cho, eu não me importava tanto, ela não era minha amiga. Mas você é.

- Ah, Mione, acho que não precisava daquela cena. No lugar dele, eu também não ia querer conversar... Você viu como ele estava? Estava acabado. E eu também não estou desesperada. Eu o entendo. Você sabe que eu jamais gostaria de ser um incômodo para Harry e se a gente o pressionar, perco definitivamente as minhas chances!

- É, você tem razão. Me desculpe, de novo. Isso não vai se repetir.

- Eu tô te achando meio nervosa desde que o Harry chegou aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ai, claro que não! Quero que tudo dê certo logo entre vocês... – respondeu Hermione, totalmente sem jeito.

Gina entendeu que havia deixado a amiga em uma saia-justa, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Mione, ontem foi tão bom... O beijo dele... É o melhor beijo do mundo! – Gina se deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, com aquela cara que só os apaixonados fazem.

- Isso porque você gosta dele, Gina! Aposto que ele não beija tão bem assim, devolveu Mione, desdenhando.

- Olha, pela minha breve experiência – as duas riram – ele beija muito bem!

- Mesmo? O Harry me surpreende. Olha, vamos deixar de papo e vamos bolar alguma coisa pra vocês "conversarem" de novo – Hermione agora levantava a sobrancelha, num sinal de que era muito mais que conversar –, se é que você me entende.

- Você tem algo em mente? – perguntou a ruiva, toda animada.

- Ah, tenho sim. E acho que não tem como não dar certo. Mas acho que vamos precisar do Rony.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto e Rony, apesar de não estar nos melhores dias com o amigo, não conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava preocupado. Era aquele silêncio constrangedor, de quando desejamos que o outro ouça os nossos pensamentos. Como Rony decidiu ficar calado, Harry finalmente se manifestou:

- Rony, por que você não me fala sobre aquele assunto?

- Que assunto?

- Ora, que assunto! – Rony sabia ser irritante quando queria – Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando.

Rony riu. Harry também. E foi um sorriso de cumplicidade e de desculpas mútuas. Ali desapareceu qualquer mágoa que poderia ter tido até então.

- Harry, desculpe eu ter ficado fazendo jogo duro quando você me perguntou sobre... Ah! Sobre eu gostar da Mione - ele falava sem olhar nos olhos do amigo, envergonhado, batendo um polegar no outro. Mas é que eu estava pensando que... eu... eu não sabia se podia falar com você sobre isso, fiquei com medo que existisse alguma coisa entre vocês - Rony hesitava muito para falar daquelas coisas.

- Eu já te falei o que nós estávamos conversando ontem, mas você não quer acreditar... – Harry agora se continha como nunca para não gritar "Eu sabia, eu sabia que você gostava dela!".

- Mas não vai pensando que eu estou apaixonaaaaado, porque eu tô só interessado – era incrível como aquelas orelhas conseguiam ficar vermelhas.

- Aham, sei... E como é que você vai falar isso pra ela?

- Bom, não sei se vou falar. Mas eu tenho um plano, e vou precisar da sua ajuda e principalmente da ajuda da Gina.

- Então pode começar a falar.

Os garotos permaneceram por horas bolando o plano perfeito, enquanto num outro quarto não muito longe dali outro também estava sendo minuciosamente arquitetado.

- É isso, o que você achou?

- Mione! Se esse plano não der certo, eu simplesmente desisto.

- Ah, não! Essa é uma primeira tentativa. Vou começar a escrever a carta agora!

- Vocês não vão fazer nada, mocinhas. Arrumem suas coisas. Iremos para a Sede da Ordem, ordenou a senhora Weasley, após abrir a porta como um furacão.

-O quê! – exclamaram as duas. Sede da Ordem?

- É, Sede da Ordem. Não discutam.

Aquela também tinha sido a reação dos garotos, mas Harry ficou especialmente entristecido. Tudo naquela casa iria lembrar Sirius. Iam ser alguns dias torturantes. A senhora Weasley percebeu a angústia do garoto e lhe disse que ele precisava lidar com aquelas lembranças, pois elas permaneceriam por sua mente por toda a vida. Harry sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não tinha certeza se poderia suporta-las tão cedo. Mas ele não tinha escolha e, durante toda a sua vida, tinha dado provas de sua coragem e força. Não ia ser agora que ele iria fraquejar. Talvez toda aquela história sobre ele e Gina, Rony e Hermione o houvessem animado um pouco, tirando do seu pensamento as coisas que ele perdera e colocando coisas, ou melhor, uma pessoa, que ele poderia ganhar.

Todos começaram a arrumar as coisas, em breve sairiam a caminho da sede.


	6. Na Sede da Ordem Da Fênix

- Não sei como esses trouxas conseguem andar nesses metrôs!

- Mas é tão agradável, querida!

Arthur Weasley mal podia disfarçar a admiração que tinha pelas invenções dos trouxas. O seu contentamento ia de "orelha a orelha", enquanto Molly mal conseguia esconder o seu desgosto.

- Vamos crianças, está na hora de descer.

Todos desceram e começaram a andar em direção à antiga casa dos Black. Era uma longa caminhada, mas eles iam seguir à risca as orientações de Dumbledore.

Depois de longos minutos andando, finalmente chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld. O coração de Harry apertou.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Rony, bastante preocupado.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem.

Mas a voz do bruxo não fazia jus as suas palavras. Rony o encarou e balançou a cabeça, deixando bem claro que não havia acreditado. Gina, por sua vez, o olhava disfarçadamente. Ela não queria dar muita bandeira, mas o que mais desejava naquele momento era colocá-lo no colo e consola-lo. Hermione a olhava com uma expressão de repreensão toda vez que ela deixava escapar um olhar apaixonado na direção de Harry. Aquela não era hora de bancar a deslumbrada, não se quisesse que o plano desse certo.

Ao chegar naquela velha casa espremida entre as casas trouxas, todos viram algo muito estranho logo à porta.

- Aquilo é realmente o que estou vendo? – perguntou, sem acreditar.

- É Rony, acho que é exatamente isso que você está vendo, a não ser que eu também esteja ficando louco, respondeu Harry com um risinho.

- Calma, meninos – ponderou a senhora Weasley – não sabemos do que REALMENTE se trata. Portanto, nada de se precipitar.

A verdade era que Molly estava tão curiosa quanto os garotos, mas, é claro, não podia deixar transparecer, aquilo podia ser perigoso. Arthur não conseguia soltar uma palavra sequer, enquanto os gêmos tinham cãibras de tanto rir. Hermione e Gina tinham os olhos arregalados, surpresas com o que viam. Rony, como não poderia deixar de ser, começou:

- Se vocês vão ficar aí parados, o problema é de vocês. Eu estou com uma baita fome e não vou deixar isso tudo aqui desperdiçado.

Rony foi correndo em direção ao que todos olhavam. Molly gritava:

- Não faça isso, Rony! Volte aqui, meu filho!

Ele fez que não ouviu e foi com a mão em direção ao enorme bolo. Havia bombons de todas as espécies, morangos cobertos com chocolates, sorvete, tudo isso confeitando aquele que seria a maior torta que ele jamais vira.

- Nããããããããããããããõ!

Rony estava caído em uma sala muito bonita e cheia de objetos. Ele podia ver vários quadros de pessoas que o olhavam curiosos, comentando uns com os outros "deve ser o jovem Weasley!", alguns dos quais tinham feições familiares para ele. Rony se levantou, arrumou sua roupa e quando ia percorrendo o resto da sala, ouviu um ruído que vinha do outro lado do cômodo, onde havia uma grande porta de madeira escura.

- Tem alguém aí? – o ruivo mal podia ver quem era, o medo fez sua voz tremer – Quem está aí! – exigia saber.

- Vejo que o senhor chegou em segurança! – disse o bruxo, abaixando os oclinhos de meia-lua com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Sabe Ronald, sabia que seria o primeiro.

- O quê? Dumbledore? Ah, não... Não acredito que não vou comer nenhum pedaço daquele enorme bolo, lamentou, extremamente contrariado.

- Creio que aquele bolo não era realmente um bolo. Era uma chave de portal.

- Só comigo mesmo essas coisas. (autora da fic: por acaso vocês conseguem imaginar a cara de desgosto de Rony? Eu mesma não consegui descrever, hehehehe). Eu aqui, morrendo de fome, depois de andar a cidade inteira... Isso é tortura!

- Não se preocupe, logo atrás daquela grande porta há algo que acho que vai gostar. Pode ir, enquanto aguardo os demais aqui.

Rony não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo e deu de cara com um banquete digno de Hogwarts. Em poucos segundos, seu prato mal cabia tanta comida.

Nem os gêmeos conseguiam rir. A situação ficou muito tensa. Ninguém tinha a menor idéia do paradeiro de Rony.

- Arthur! Cadê o nosso filho? Pra onde aquele bolo o levou? – Molly estava desesperada.

Todos riram nervosamente, afinal aquela tinha sido uma pergunta engraçada, apesar da situação.

- Acalme-se querida. Olhe o seu relógio. Por acaso o nosso filho está correndo perigo?

- Er... Não. Mas...

- Bom, se a cicatriz do Harry também não está doendo – O senhor Weasley agora se dirigia a Harry – então não é nada demais. Deve ser apenas uma chave de portal que Dumbledore colocou para que nós fôssemos ao seu encontro.

Molly viu que o marido deveria estar certo e se acalmou. Harry, por sua vez, não ficou muito feliz em ser comparado a um alarme.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou primeiro, quero me certificar que meu filho está bem.

E depois de Molly, foram os gêmeos, Hermione e Arthur. Harry e Gina ficaram por último.

- Vai você na frente, eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha, disse enfático.

- Ah, que isso, Harry. Não há perigo nenhum aqui. Você está vendo algum?

- Vá na frente, por favor – o bruxo agora pegava firme no braço de Gina, que a fez sentir borboletas no estômago-, não posso te deixar aqui.

Gina quase explodia de felicidade ao saber que ele se preocupava tanto com ela. E aquela proximidade estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa... E tentadora! Eles estavam cada vez mais perto... Mas o plano, o plano! "Hermione vai me matar se eu fizer isso". Mas não havia como resistir. Não com aqueles olhos verdes a uma distância desprezível de "agora já era", se é que isso se pode medir em metros. Gina apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos de Harry em volta de sua cintura. Ela, por sua vez, se deixou abraçar por ele, passando a mão nos seus cabelos e os bagunçando ainda mais "Por Merlin, será que isto está acontecendo comigo?". E quando os dois já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro:

- Não! – Ela o olhava assustada. Mamãe deve estar preocupada, devemos ir!

E saiu correndo como uma criança assustada como o primeiro beijo, deixando um Harry completamente desnorteado para trás.

- Você quer me matar do coração, Ginevra Wesley! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ai, nada mãe! – Gina agora olhava de esguelha para Hermione, que continha a fúria no seu olhar – é que Harry queria que eu viesse na frente, eu queria que ele viesse na frente, então ficamos discutindo quem viria primeiro. Até que ele me empurrou pra cima do bolo e aqui estou eu! "Ufa, nunca inventei uma mentira tão rápido!"

- Sei, sei. Vão comer vocês duas, eu vou aguardar o Harry aqui.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry chegou bem. Todos se sentaram à mesa, se fartando com o belo banquete. Harry encarou Gina por todo o jantar; ela, no entanto, olhou apenas uma vez. Sentiu que se olhasse uma próxima, provavelmente o sapato de Hermione ficaria cravado em sua perna.

O resto do jantar correu muito bem. Pela falta de conversa, a fome era muito grande. Mas, à medida que alguns iam acabando, começavam conversinhas aqui e ali. Até que Hermione perguntou a Dumbledore:

- Onde está o resto do pessoal da Ordem? Tonks, Moody, Lupin?

- Tonks está para chegar, disse que dificilmente chegaria para o jantar. Moody só poderá vir amanhã e Lupin... bem, se vocês derem uma olhada pela janela, saberão porque não está aqui.

Todos se viraram para olhar. Era uma das noites mais bonitas e inspiradoras que tinha se visto. Uma bela noite de lua cheia. Harry e Gina se entreolharam discretamente.

- Temo que ele não apareça até vocês voltarem para Hogwarts, não o vejo desde ontem.

Todos ficaram calados, com pena de Lupin. Ser lobisomem com certeza não era uma vida digna pra ninguém. Mas resolveram não comentar nada sobre o assunto.

- A propósito... Ninguém me perguntou de quem é essa casa! – Dumbledore olhava com um leve sorriso para todos.

- É verdade. De quem é? – perguntou Fred. Vi umas fotos de umas pessoas lá naquela sala que são a sua cara.

- Ah, meu caro, não é de se espantar. Essa é a antiga casa da minha família.

- Nossa! – exclamou Jorge.

- Mas como ninguém mais vivia aqui há anos, resolvi transformá-la na nova sede. Venham comigo e mostrarei o resto da casa e os quartos para vocês.

Todos acompanharam Dumbledore mostrar o casarão. Era bem melhor que a casa dos Black, pelo menos não tinha uma louca no quadro gritando e amaldiçoando todos que passavam por ela. Os quadros ali, que não eram poucos, eram muito gentis e ficavam muito surpresos ao verem Harry Potter, que se envergonhava.

- Bem meninos, estão vendo aquela escada? – era uma escada que se bifurcava e levava a dois corredores distintos. Para o lado esquerdo está a ala dos homens, à direita das moças. Podem ir conhecer seus aposentos.

Todos subiram meio contrariados. Aquilo mais parecia Hogwarts, meninos para um lado, meninas para o outro. Mas como o sábio bruxo logo percebeu o descontentamento, tratou de completar:

- Mas não se preocupem, não há magia nenhuma que os impeça de ir para os dois lados.

Aquilo já pareceu, aos ouvidos de todos, melhor. As meninas deram um sorriso discreto uma para outra e Rony olhou envergonhado para Harry. Para os gêmeos, aquilo não fez a menor diferença. Já para as pretensões dos outros...

Cada um foi para o seu lado conhecer os quartos. Eram realmente grandes, Rony os achou maiores que sua própria casa. As camas eram macias e havia um cheiro inebriante no ar. Não tardou muito, apenas a lua era necessária para iluminá-los através daquelas amplas janelas. A noite estava realmente linda e encantadora.

No quarto de Gina e Hermione, as duas combinavam:

- Mais tarde você vai lá no quarto deles. Pede para o Rony sair e fala aquilo que a gente já combinou.

- Estou tão nervosa! Será que vou conseguir manter a calma e resistir de novo? Ai, Mione... Se ele vier daquele jeito... – a ruiva estava apreensiva, implorando por um conselho da amiga.

- É, realmente. É quase impossível de resistir...

- Como assim? – Gina enrugava a testa, sem entender o que Hermione tinha acabado de falar.

- Digo, é que eu... Eu também às vezes acho que não vou resistir e vou beijar o Rony! – explicou, nervosamente.

- Ah, tá... Agora entendi. Pois é, mas o Rony nunca veio pra te beijar! Assim é mais fácil!

- Gina, acontece que se você não resistir, ele vai achar que é muito fácil ter você. Então talvez você o consiga por uns tempos, mas logo ele vai enjoar. E não é isso que você quer, é?

- Claro que não! Gosto muito dele, você sabe...

- Então espere mais um pouco e vá lá.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Gina andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, enquanto Hermione a observava rindo. Aquela situação era muito engraçada. Mas ela também estava muito triste. Sentia que estava abrindo mão de alguma coisa muito importante. "É medo de perder um amigo. Se eles namorarem, provavelmente ele irá se afastar de nós...". Mas lá no fundo, ela sabia que não era bem aquilo.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Quem será? – o coração batia depressa.

- Vai logo abrir essa porta!

- Já vou, já vou!

Harry limpou a garganta, olhou-se no espelho para se certificar de que estava apresentável e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ensaiou um sorriso e partiu com as pernas meio bambas. Foi quando, ao abrir, ele viu aquela ruiva à sua porta:

-Oi!


	7. A Decepção de Harry

O grande sorriso que Harry havia ensaiado murchou como um balão de festa.

- Ah, oi...

- Ué, parece que não ficou feliz em me ver! Estava com saudades. Oi Rony! – cumprimentou.

Rony apenas levantou a mão, num aceno.

- É que... ah, deixa pra lá.

- Nossa, você está cada dia mais bonito! – a moça pegou o rosto de Harry pelo queixo, analisando cada parte dele. Gostou dos meus novos cabelos? – a ruiva passava as mãos, jogando charme.

- Hum... Estão muito bonitos, disse Harry, completamente sem graça.

- Acho que eu fiquei bem, ruiva.

- Realmente, muito bem.

Harry estava cada vez mais decepcionado e Rony quase não continha o riso.

- Tudo bem, garotos. Vou deixa-los descansar. Acho que andaram muito hoje.

Harry tentou fazer aquela cara "ah, o que é isso, fica mais um pouco" mas, definitivamente, não obteve êxito.

- Boa noite, então. Tchau, Rony!

- Boa noite, Tonks, disseram em coro.

Ao fechar a porta, Harry fez uma careta, enquanto Rony abafava o riso no travesseiro.

- Que droga, hein? Não era bem a ruiva que você imaginava, era?

- Não enche!

Depois daquela decepção, não restava nada melhor a fazer que dormir. Os dois amigos vestiram seus pijamas e se deitaram. O ruivo logo dormiu, enquanto Harry ainda estava entretido pelos seus pensamentos, que lhe tiravam totalmente o sono. Também não seria uma boa idéia dormir sem pelo menos tentar esvaziar a mente. Mas, depois de alguns minutos, alguém bateu à porta novamente.

- Ah, não! Será que ela não tem nada melhor a fazer? – resmungou Harry.

Rony já estava em sono alto, jamais atenderia. A qualquer momento ele acordaria com seu próprio ronco. "Não vou abrir aquela porta!", pensou Harry, colocando o travesseiro nos ouvidos. "Não vou, não vou, não vou...". Mas a pessoa era insistente, ele não teve escolha.

- Já vou, já vou! – gritou.

Dessa vez, ele preparou uma cara bem feia. Se alguém, por acaso, quisesse conversar, desistiria em instantes. Mas, quando abriu a porta, teve uma grande surpresa.

Dumbledore, Arthur e Molly estavam há algum tempo no escritório da casa conversando sobre a Ordem, Harry e Lorde das Trevas. Tonks tinha acabado de passar por eles e os cumprimentou, passando em seguida para as alas dos quartos para ver os garotos. Estavam todos com expressões preocupadas, com exceção de Dumbledore, que se mantinha sereno até dando de cara com Aque-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Acho que Harry está melhor agora. Mesmo que não esteja feliz como antes, ponderou a senhora Weasley.

- Certamente que sim, Molly. Mas não podemos descuidar dele. Temo que Voldemort esteja tramando algo bem mais eficaz que antes. Agora, ele deve imaginar que Harry saiba o conteúdo do profecia e vai desejar, mais que antes, entrar em sua mente para descobri-la. Se, por nossa infelicidade, ele desvendar esse mistério... Harry estará em sérios apuros! – concluiu Dumbledore, visivelmente preocupado.

- Nem me diga uma coisa dessas. Ele não pode nos deixar... – Molly agora estava profundamente entristecida.

- Não fique aflita antes do tempo... Não podemos esquecer que Harry já o derrotou outras vezes, não será tão simples assim Voldemort vence-lo. Ele tem muita força dentro de si.

- Também temos que lembrar que é indispensável o empenho de Harry em suas aulas de Oclumência. Só assim poderá ter uma chance, advertiu o senhor Weasley.

- Certamente que sim, meu caro. Gostaria de tratar disso pessoalmente, mas como já disse, creio que, por enquanto, ele não se sinta tanto à vontade comigo, respondeu Dumbledore em tom de lamento.

- Entendo... Talvez Lupin tenha mesmo os créditos para tal tarefa, lembrou Molly.

- Logo que ele reaparecer, falarei com ele. Tenho certeza que ele não irá se opor.

- Mas como Lupin poderá dar as aulas para o Harry enquanto ele estiver em Hogwarts? E quanto à Ordem, vai continuar como antes, mesmo sem Sirius? – perguntou Arthur.

- Sobre as aulas de Harry, eu já achei uma solução para isso, que não me convém revelar agora. Sobre a Ordem, é claro que vai continuar. POR SIRIUS. Ele merece que lutemos contra aqueles que o tiraram de nós. Também não podemos deixar que o mal ganhe essa guerra, que segundo os meus pressentimentos, não tarda a começar. Não há um dementador que ainda não tenha se aliado a eles, os gigantes também foram corrompidos, segundo fontes seguras. Talvez a nossa salvação seja ampliar a Ordem, assim como a Armada de Dumbledore, que os garotos criaram e nós já pudemos nos certificar de seus resultados. Não são todos os jovens que lutam com Comensais e saem vivos para contarem a história.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia incentiva-los a lutar, Dumbledore... São muito crianças... – considerou a senhora Weasley.

- Não iremos incentiva-los a ir para a guerra, Molly. Apenas temos que estar preparados para qualquer eventualidade. Ninguém está a salvo dos ataques, você sabe disso.

- Sei, e isso me assusta.

- Não vamos nos preocupar antes do tempo... Aliás – o velho bruxo agora olhava para um grande relógio em uma das paredes –, é hora de dormir. Vou me recolher, acho que deviam fazer o mesmo.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram para os seus quartos, já era tarde da noite.

- Gina?

- Nossa, que cara... Desculpe, não achei que já estivesse dormindo. Amanhã eu volto, disse magoada, dando meia-volta.

- Não, Gina... Não vá, por favor! – implorou, estendendo um dos braços. Me desculpe, eu achei que era outra pessoa.

A ruiva ainda de costas, deu um breve sorriso e o desfez rapidamente quando se virou para encara-lo.

- Eu não vou demorar. O Rony ta aí no quarto?

- Tá sim.

- Você poderia pedir pra ele sair?

- Hum... Acho que não é possível. Dá uma olhada...

Gina esticou o pescoço para dentro do quarto e viu que o irmão dormia como um anjo, ou melhor, como um suíno.

- Urgh! Como você consegue dormir com esse barulho? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Não consigo!

Os dois riram bastante daquilo, mas logo Gina continuou, séria. Harry estava com o coração aos pulos de ansiedade pelo que a ruiva poderia lhe falar, mas tentava disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Acho que é melhor não conversarmos aqui, vamos para o meu quarto, disse, pegando em sua mão e o puxando.

Foi quando Harry notou, envergonhado, que estava de pijamas.

- Calma aí, preciso trocar de roupas. Não posso andar pela casa assim!

Gina corou violentamente, ela também não havia percebido. Harry entrou e se trocou rapidamente. Quando saiu, a garota o segurou novamente pela mão e foi à frente, enquanto ele a observava de costas, arrastado. "Como ela está bonita!", pensou. Andaram nas pontas dos pés para que ninguém os notasse, porque certamente seria muito difícil explicar o que os dois estariam fazendo sozinhos andando pela casa àquela hora da noite. Gina abriu a porta do seu quarto devagar para não fazer barulho e viu uma Hermione ansiosa sentada na pontinha da cama.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – sussurrou, assustada.

- Não pude conversar com ele no quarto, Rony já estava dormindo.

- E agora?

- Ah, sei lá, vai pro quarto deles, daqui a pouco o Harry volta pra lá e você pode vir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, disse conformada.

Quando Hermione saiu, foi direto para o quarto dos garotos, pensativa. Tinha consciência que deveria dar uma chance a Rony, senão iria sofrer. Era muito difícil admitir, mas ela sabia que estava sentindo algo por Harry e não poderia revelar esse sentimento, já que provavelmente perderia três amigos. E a ironia disso tudo é que também sentia um grande carinho por Rony. "Será que é possível gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?". Mione sabia que não. Mas teria que descobrir direitinho o que seu coração reservava para cada um. E ia começar tentando com Rony, pois magoaria menos pessoas se fosse decepcionada nessa tentativa.

Ao chegar à porta, abriu-a com cuidado para não acordar o ruivo. Estava com um sono imenso, esperava que aquela conversa entre Harry e Gina não demorasse muito para que fosse dormir e tentar colocar as idéias no lugar. Mesmo com a aflição que estava sentindo, lembrou que, ao voltar a Hogwarts, teria muito mais com que se preocupar do que com esses sentimentos que só faziam desequilibra-la. Teria que estudar muito mais para se dar bem nos NIEMs e isso provavelmente a faria esquecer esses "probleminhas". Como Rony estava dormindo, ela não titubeou em também tirar um cochilo na cama de Harry.

Gina estava de costas para Harry. Respirou fundo e virou-se para falar.

- Você deve estar achando isso tudo muito estranho, não é?

- Estou... Mas eu também estava esperando por isso. Esperando que você quisesse conversar comigo – como era difícil para ele dizer aquilo. Quase nunca falava sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Hum... Sabia que você era esperto o bastante para notar o que está acontecendo, falou, em tom misterioso.

- É, creio que não sou tão insensível assim, disse, com um risinho discreto.

- Pois bem, se você já sabe, não vou ficar de rodeios: Eu preciso de sua ajuda, informou, categoricamente.

- Minha ajuda? Para quê? – Harry agora estava extremamente confuso.

- Ora, para juntar Rony e Hermione! Sobre o que poderia ser? – Gina agora se continha para não rir da cara de decepção que Harry transparecia.

- Mas eu, eu...

- Vai ou não vai ajudar? Ou vai ficar com ciuminhos da Mione? – disse, cinicamente.

- Eu? Ciúmes dela? Por que teria? – questionava, alterado.

- Não sei, isso você que vai me responder. Gina cruzou os braços e olhou para Harry com aquela cara de "vamos lá, pode dizer!".

- Você sabe que eu não tenho motivos porque... – ele novamente se aproximou dela perigosamente.

- Por que o quê? – Gina agora suplicava por ouvir ele dizer que gostava dela, quase se esquecendo que deveria se conter, hipnotizada.

- Por que ELA É MINHA AMIGA! – agora ele se fazia de difícil, se afastando e olhando pela janela.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar nervoso. Vai ou não vai ajudar? – disse, se sentando e polindo as unhas nas vestes.

- Claro que vou. Acho que Rony também quer ficar com ela, respondeu, num suspiro.

- Ha ha ha, isso vai ser muito fácil, então! – disse, empolgada. Bom o plano é simples. A Mione me garantiu que vai tentar brigar menos com Rony. A idéia é, sempre que pudermos, deixarmos os dois sozinhos. Mas nós também temos que criar situações propícias, entende...

- Sei... Eles pararem de brigar vai ser uma missão quase impossível, mas não custa tentar. Quanto às situações propícias, eu não consigo pensar em absolutamente nada.

- Deixa comigo.

- Era só isso? Estou com sono, preciso ir dormir, concluiu, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Era.

A ruiva estava se esforçando como nunca para ser forte, mas quando a pessoa que ela mais gostava no mundo estava cruzando a porta tão chateado com ela, seu coração apertou.

- Harry!- chamou, num impulso.

- Sim? – ele até esboçou um sorriso.

- Er... Boa noite!

Ele apenas retribuiu com um movimento na cabeça. Gina, por sua vez, ficou grata consigo mesma de não ter dito nada de que pudesse se arrepender depois. "Por que essas coisas são tão difíceis?", ela se perguntava. Mas não havia resposta. A única certeza que ela tinha é que, se fosse tudo fácil na vida, as coisas não teriam graça nenhuma. E assim, conformada, ela foi dormir sem nem mesmo esperar pela amiga chegar.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo. Ela quer me enlouquecer? – Harry resmungava, sozinho.

Foi contrariado para o seu quarto, com muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e trocou de roupas, vestindo o pijama novamente. Quando foi se deitar, notou que Hermione estava em sua cama, abraçada com seu travesseiro, dormindo graciosamente. Ela estava linda, com a luz do luar iluminando seu rosto e seus cabelos, mais parecia um boneca. Num primeiro momento, ficou sem saber como agir. Mas pensou que conseqüências poderiam ter se ele a deixasse dormir ali, em seu quarto, em sua cama. Harry, então, se aproximou dela devagar para não assusta-la, curvou o corpo e falou baixinho ao seu ouvido:

- Mione, acorda!


	8. CONSCIUS VERITATEM

Ao primeiro chamado, a garota não atendeu. Harry a chamou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, mas ainda com cuidado para que Rony não acordasse:

- Mione, acorda!

Ela, num susto, abriu os olhos. Era uma visão perfeita ver o bruxo assim tão perto dela. O luar deixava o momento mágico, como se pudesse ser diferente entre dois bruxos. Eles se fitaram por frações de segundos. O coração dela bateu forte e, num impulso, segurou o rosto do bruxo e o beijou apaixonadamente. Harry retribuiu o beijo, mas não por muito tempo.

- Hermione... Me desculpe. Não dá, disse se afastando dela, embora não grosseiramente.

- Harry, me perdoe, por favor! – as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, ela estava totalmente envergonhada.

- Calma, não precisa ficar assim, disse preocupado, ao notar o desespero em que a amiga se encontrava.

- Por favor, Harry, me desculpa... Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Não conta pra ninguém, por favor! – implorava, aos prantos.

- Claro que não, não se preocupe. Mas, agora, acho melhor você ir.

Apesar de Harry ser extremamente gentil e educado, foi implacável. Hermione se levantou rapidamente da cama e, sem olhar para trás, deixou o quarto dos garotos.

Harry, por sua vez, ficou muito pensativo depois do acontecido. Esperava não tê-la magoado muito, mas sabia que só tinha retribuído o beijo por alguns segundos para que ela não ficasse mais sem jeito ainda. Ele não tirava a ruivinha dos pensamentos e ainda podia sentir os beijos que os dois haviam dado. Poucos, mas inesquecíveis. Ele estava realmente encantado com a beleza de Hermione, de como ela havia mudado, mas qualquer coisa além disso seria pura ilusão. Às vezes, os sentimentos nos confundem: admiração se disfarça em amor e ficamos sem saber como agir. Apesar de, agora, o bruxo ter certeza de seus sentimentos, tinha medo. Afinal, Gina sempre gostou dele e ele fazia questão de não notá-la. Agora, a situação estava invertida e ele receava ser muito tarde para tentar conquistá-la.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer aquela noite a não ser dormir. Fechou os olhos e tentou, a muito custo, esvaziar sua mente, mas Gina insistia em fitá-lo com seu olhos castanhos e penetrantes em seu pensamento. De repente, Harry sentiu muito medo de que o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse seus sentimentos e fizesse algo contra a garota. A angústia tomou conta do bruxo, mas já era tarde. Ele havia caído no sono.

Hermione ficou ainda algum tempo percorrendo os corredores da casa para que Gina não a visse chorando. Ela estava profundamente arrependida, precisava pensar no que havia feito e se havia alguma maneira de consertar aquela burrada. "Como eu pude me deixar dominar pelos impulsos, logo eu!". Agora ela tinha certeza que Harry estava começando a gostar de Gina de verdade, e que a decisão de investir em Harry ou em Rony agora não dependia mais de si mesma. Hermione pensou que, talvez, a melhor opção seria ficar sozinha.

A casa estava em total silêncio, ela andava nas pontas dos pés para que ninguém acordasse. Resolveu ir até a cozinha beber um pouco d'água, quando alguém a chamou:

- O que a senhorita faz acordada a essa hora? – perguntou o elfo doméstico, gentilmente. Era uma criatura estranha, mas com uma expressão muito agradável. Seus olhos eram brilhantes e roxos e suas vestes eram menos rasgadas do que as de outros que ela já havia visto.

- Fale baixo! – sussurrou. Vim tomar um pouco d'água. Está quente, não?

- Não sinto tanto calor, senhorita. Mas por que não volta para o quarto, levarei uma jarra.

- Imagina! – ela achou aquilo um absurdo, ainda não havia desistido da idéia de libertar os elfos. Eu mesma pego!

- Mas, senhorita, é o meu dever servi-la!

- Olha... Qual é o seu nome?

- Piggy.

- Piggy, porque não volta para o quarto? Eu me viro por aqui.

- Não, não. Por favor, volte para o seu quarto!

Hermione estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. Afinal, por que o elfo estava tão aflito para que ela voltasse para o quarto?

- Piggy, o que faz acordado a essa hora? Como soube que eu estava aqui embaixo? – a bruxa levantava uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Piggy não pode dizer, senhorita, disse o elfo, olhando para os pés.

- Confie em mim, ninguém saberá.

- Não insista, senhorita. Sigo ordens do meu mestre. Ele me ordenou que não contasse para ninguém que... Não posso falar! Por favor! – suplicava o elfo.

- Piggy, alguém aqui dentro da casa corre perigo?

- Creio que não... – o elfo ficou bastante pensativo. Não posso falar mais nada, já falei demais.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, resignou-se, decepcionada.

Quando Hermione já ia dando as costas para o pequeno elfo, viu que ele batia sua cabeça contra a parede. Já havia visto aquele filme antes. Achou melhor deixá-lo ali, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para acalmá-lo. Quando finalmente se virou, sentiu uma mãozinha pegar na sua e puxá-la para um corredor escuro, próximo dali.

- O que está fazendo, Piggy? – sussurrava, amedrontada.

- Venha, senhorita. Não tenha medo. Eu vou lhe mostrar.

Eles foram correndo por um longo corredor em que não podia se ver nada além dos olhos brilhantes do elfo. Pouco tempo depois, os dois já podiam ver uma fraca luz esverdeada ao que parecia o final do caminho.

- É aqui, senhorita.

O elfo não dava mais um passo à frente, apenas apontava com seus dedos calejados uma câmara sombria que abrigava uma grande porta. A luz brilhante vinha por debaixo da porta e por frestas laterais. Hermione olhava de Piggy para a porta, extremamente surpresa e curiosa. Mas a bruxa tinha uma idéia do que havia ali e uma expressão maliciosa surgia em sua face.

- Ha, ha, ha! – era um riso frio e sarcástico, vinho do outro lado do corredor.

- Por Merlin, quem está aí?

- Ha, ha, ha... Você é mesmo muito fraco, já deveria ter morrido há muito tempo. Acha que foi divertido me fazer de palhaço? Crucio! – bradou.

- Aaaaaaaaah, não... Faça... Isso.

Era a pior dor que alguém podia sentir. Os ossos pareciam se estraçalhar como se fossem objetos de vidros que caíam ao chão. Talvez ele não suportasse aquela dor.

- Se você já era detestável, assim é uma criatura mais nojenta ainda! Crucio! Ha, ha, ha. Não o Deixe fugir, Belatriz. Vê se serve para alguma coisa dessa vez.

- Acho que não precisarei fazer nada, mestre. Ele nem ao menos tem condições de se levantar!

Os dois bruxos malignos riam como hienas. O homem estava tão fraco que qualquer feitiço estuporante o mataria instantaneamente.

- Deixe-me matá-lo, mestre. Por favor! – implorava Belatriz.

- Ainda precisamos dele, Belatriz, disse friamente. Só ele pode dizer onde está o garoto. Vamos, diga! – virou-se para o homem, que se contorcia no chão. Ou quer sofrer mais um pouco?

Hermione estava com muito medo de voltar por aquele corredor, aquela voz fria que ouvia mais parecia de uma serpente, e ela temia muito que fosse Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Mas ela tinha que ser corajosa, ou jamais sairia de dentro daquele lugar. Além disso, como ele poderia estar ali, tão próximo?

Pegou Piggy pela mão e foi andando calmamente. Logo viu uma luz, que deveria ser o luar atravessando as janelas que ficavam logo em frente ao corredor. Respirou fundo e saiu, vendo alguém de costas, em pé, próximo às escadas, aparentemente conversando sozinho. Seu estômago se contraiu.

Ela foi se aproximando lentamente, estava um pouco escuro, mas ela sabia exatamente quem estava ali.

- Harry? O que faz aqui?

O bruxo não respondeu, nem ao menos se virou. Continuou falando com aquela voz sibilada, soltando gargalhadas. Hermione foi devagar para perto dele, enquanto Piggy gradualmente se afastava. Ela chegou ainda mais perto e fez menção de tocá-lo, mas estava com muito medo. Finalmente, tomou coragem e encostou a mão no ombro dele, o que também não adiantou.

- Harry, o que faz aqui? – sussurrava.

Ele continuava a não respondê-la, apenas falava palavras sem sentido algum. Ela, então, pôs-se na frente dele. Ele tinha um olhar maligno e distante. Foi então que Hermione notou o que estava acontecendo.

- Acorda, Harry! Acorda! – ela o sacudia com energia, gritando para que ele acordasse. Por Merlin, feche a sua mente, feche a sua mente! – gritava, desesperada.

Ela o tocava, ele ardia em febre, mas nem ao menos reagia aos estímulos. Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Neste momento, Piggy correu e sumiu naquele corredor em que havia acabado de sair. As forças do bruxo iam se esvaindo, seus joelhos teimavam em não sustentá-lo mais. Ele caiu no chão, ajoelhado, ainda rindo como um louco.

- Harry, seja forte, seja forte! FECHE A SUA MENTE!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Molly, surpresa, vindo cruzando rapidamente um corredor ao lado das escadas, de pijamas, com Arthur em seu encalço.

- Senhora Weasley! O Harry, ele não responde! O que a gente faz? O Lorde tomou sua mente!

- Por Merlin! Harry, Harry! Acorde! – Implorava Molly, aos gritos.

Logo toda a casa estava de pé, com os berros. Gina, Rony (até ele acordou!) e os gêmeos estavam estupefatos no alto da escada, Tonks descia como um furacão por elas. Harry estava cada vez mais pálido e sem forças, suando como uma panela de pressão. Então Dumbledore chegou a passos largos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – sua voz, apesar do desespero dos demais, ainda conservava uma serenidade invejável.

Mas ninguém precisava explicar, o velho bruxo logo notou do que se tratava. Neste momento, esboçou uma cara de preocupação. Aproximou-se de Harry, que se contorcia no chão, balbuciando coisas sem sentido, pegou sua varinha e, num leve movimento, a encostou em sua testa, ordenando:

- CONSCIUS VERITATEM! - de sua varinha, saíram pequenos fios vermelhos que entravam pelo nariz, olhos, ouvido e boca do garoto, que agia como se um dementador o estivesse dando o "beijo".

Harry desfaleceu nos braços de Dumbledore, que o levou sem reação de volta para o quarto, enquanto todos ainda estavam sem entender absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido. Ninguém conhecia aquele feitiço.

Quando Dumbledore voltou do quarto, todos ainda estavam nas mesmas posições, ninguém havia conseguido fazer um movimento sequer, extremamente chocados. Vendo toda aquela expectativa, o dono da casa explicou:

- Ele vai ficar bem, mas precisa descansar, ponderou. Peço que, por enquanto, ninguém faça perguntas a ele. Vão dormir. Tentarei explicar amanhã de manhã o que aconteceu aqui, agora é hora de irem para os seus quartos e descansar, como farei agora. Uma boa noite! – cumprimentou todos, com aquele sorriso que todos conheciam.

Dumbledore se retirou da sala, mas todos continuaram em seus lugares, indignados com aquela falta de notícias. Como ele poderia ser tão cruel? Molly também estava muito ansiosa por respostas, mas ordenou que todos voltassem para suas camas, exceto Hermione, que pediu que ficasse:

- Querida, precisamos conversar amanhã.

- Tudo bem senhora Weasley, concordou Hermione, estou mesmo precisando desabafar com alguém. Até mais.

Todos, enfim, voltaram aos seus quartos. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

Rony sentou-se ao pé da cama, esticando os braços. A luz entrava forte no quarto através das janelas, que haviam ficado abertas. Levantou-se, vestiu-se e foi ver se Harry estava bem. Colocou a mão sobre sua testa para se certificar que não tinha mais febre, mas o amigo nem mesmo reagiu. Deveria estar esgotado depois daquela noite difícil, todas as suas energias haviam sido sugadas. Resolveu não tentar acordá-lo, já que Dumbledore havia sugerido que o bruxo precisava descansar. Quando ia em direção à porta, Gina entrou cuidadosamente:

- Como ele está? – perguntou baixinho.

- Dormindo. Acho que deve estar acabado, nem com essa luz toda ele acordou! Mas está sem febre.

- Ótimo, vou ficar aqui com ele, avisou.

- Como assim ficar aqui com ele? – Rony segurou o braço da irmã com força.

- VOU FICAR AQUI! Ah me dá um tempo, Rony! – brigou, puxando o seu braço. Ele está dormindo, só quero estar aqui quando ele precisar de alguma coisa.

- Sei, sei... Minha mãe não vai gostar nada disso.

- Fique sabendo que ela já sabe e concordou. Acho melhor você tomar café, já é tarde, dorminhoco.

- Eu ESTAVA indo, quando você me interrompeu.

- Ah, tchau! Vai logo, pára de chatear.

Rony fungou e saiu, batendo a porta. Gina agora estava perto de Harry, poderia cuidar dele. Ela se sentou ao seu lado, passou as mãos em seus cabelos, carinhosamente. Ele já estava bem melhor, seu rosto já estava bem corado, muito diferente do que havia estado há algumas horas. Ela aproveitou que ele estava praticamente inconsciente e deu beijinhos em seu rosto, sentindo seu cheiro. "Nossa, ele suou a noite toda e continua com um cheirinho tão bom!", suspirou. Ela poderia ficar por horas ali, cuidando dele, ele estava tão indefeso... Mas o que ela mais queria era que ele estivesse acordado, para ela poder olhar naqueles olhos verdes e dizer o quanto ela estava preocupada, o quanto sentiu medo de perdê-lo. Uma pequena lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. O futuro com Harry era muito incerto, se é que havia futuro. Será que valia a pena se dedicar tanto a um amor e depois perdê-lo? Ela sabia que havia um perigo muito grande que ele morresse, ela não queria sofrer tanto. Mas e se ele não morresse? Então ela teria se privado do grande amor de sua vida por medo.

Gina, com esses pensamentos, beijou Harry. Apesar de não haver retorno nenhum daquele beijo, foi um dos mais apaixonados que ela já havia dado. Mesmo que ele não abrisse os olhos e acordasse, seu coração sentiria tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Foi quando a ruiva foi surpreendida:

- Gina... – o bruxo balbuciava, fazendo um grande esforço para isso.

- Harry? Fique quieto, descanse, por favor.

- Não me deixe aqui sozinho...

- Não vou, não vou! Vou ficar aqui até você ficar bom!

Harry apenas mudou um pouco de posição e voltou a dormir. Gina, por sua vez, pegou uma cadeira próxima a uma cômoda do outro lado do quarto, e sentou-se ao lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça e os braços numa parte do colchão, velando o sono do garoto. E ali, ela também adormeceu.

- Hermione, podemos conversar agora, querida?

- Claro que sim.

- Creio que Dumbledore não se importará em nos emprestar o seu escritório, venha! – disse a senhora Weasley, muito meiga, colocando uma das mãos nos ombros da bruxa.

As duas se dirigiam àquela sala que Molly, Arthur e Dumbledore haviam conversado na noite anterior. As duas se sentaram, então a senhora Weasley perguntou:

- Hermione, o que você estava fazendo acordada àquela hora?

- Fui apenas tomar uma água, senhora. Quando estava indo pelos corredores, encontrei um elfo doméstico também vagando pela casa. Ficamos conversando, ele insistia em levar a água para mim no quarto...

- Sei... – disse, rindo. Claro que você não aceitou.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! Imagine. Foi quando ouvi um barulho que vinha de perto das escadas. Chegando lá, vi Harry de costas e o resto, a senhora já sabe!

- Tem certeza que é só isto, querida? Quero dizer... Mais nada aconteceu?

- Tenho certeza! – Hermione não gostava de mentir, mas não tinha certeza que seria ideal dizer que havia descoberto uma câmara secreta na casa. E sobre câmaras secretas, não havia boas recordações.

- Tudo bem... É que fiquei preocupada se não estava acontecendo alguma coisa com você que estava lhe tirando o sono.

Mas antes, que Hermione pudesse responder alguma coisa, alguém bateu à porta.


	9. A Noite Inesquecível

- Pode entrar! – disse Molly.

Era Olho-Tonto Moody. Ele estava com uma aparência cansada, mas apesar de sua expressão carrancuda, esforçava-se para ser cordial:

- Como vai, Molly, Hermione! – cumprimentou.

- Estamos... Mais ou menos... Creio que você já saiba do que aconteceu aqui essa noite, disse Molly, lamentando.

- É, tive notícias, sim. Como ele está?

- Acho que está melhor, mas muito fraco. Dumbledore nos disse que ele precisa descansar.

- Ah, sim... Depois de ter tido a mente olvidada... – Moody passava as mãos em seu queixo, refletindo.

- Olvi o quê? – perguntaram as duas, curiosas.

- Olvidada. Quer dizer que foi executado o feitiço Cônscio Veritatem em Harry.

- Puxa, por mais que eu leia todos os livros que posso, desse feitiço eu nunca havia ouvido falar! – indignou-se Hermione.

- É compreensível, querida. Há muito tempo, ele foi considerado um feitiço perigoso e retirado da maioria dos livros existentes sobre magia. Na verdade, ele só existe em um livro... Isso porque apenas os maiores magos, e digo MAIORES MESMO, o fizeram de maneira eficaz.

- Mas, por quê? Pra que ele serve?

Antes que Moody pudesse responder, Dumbledore entrou no escritório e cumprimentou a todos:

- Como vão vocês, Molly e Hermione? – ele tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto.

- Estamos melhor... Dumbledore, - agora a mãe dos ruivos não conseguia conter a curiosidade – Moody estava nos explicando aquela magia que você executou ontem... Do que se trata?

- Muito bem... – O velho mago sentou em sua cadeira, abaixou os olhos, colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e continuou – É um feitiço muito antigo, que acredito que vocês já saibam o nome. Pois bem, é uma magia que recupera a consciência verdadeira da pessoa que está sendo possuída por outra mente...

- Mas por que é tão perigosa? E por que não havia sido feita antes em Harry! Provavelmente, teria evitado muitos problemas!– agora Hermione perguntava.

- Bem, ela só é utilizada em último caso, quando aquele que está sendo possuído já não consegue voltar a ser quem era. Mas, se não for muito bem executada, todas as lembranças da pessoa podem ser apagadas e ele jamais se lembrará de quem foi um dia. Além disso, só pode ser usada uma vez. Por isso é tão perigosa.

- Meu Merlin! É realmente arriscado! Como podemos saber que deu certo?

- Só saberemos quando Harry acordar. Infelizmente, teremos que aguardar.

Hermione e Molly ficaram atônitas. E se Harry não se lembrasse mais de nada de sua vida? Então seria um alvo fácil para Voldemort. Era realmente preocupante. Mas uma pessoa naquela casa sabia que ele não havia esquecido nada, e seu nome era Gina Weasley.

- Mãe, mãe! A lista dos materiais chegou! – gritava Rony.

Molly ouviu os gritos do garoto e rapidamente saiu do escritório, com Hermione atrás.

- Mesmo, filho? Hum... Acho que hoje não poderemos ir ao Beco Diagonal. Teremos que esperar Harry ficar melhor...

- Claro que sim, mas dá só uma olhada! – Rony entregou o pergaminho para Molly, que lia cada linha, fazendo uma careta.

- Como devem ser caros esses livros! Não se preocupe, encontraremos todos num bom preço, querido.

- Deixe-me ver, Rony, pediu Hermione.

A garota lia os títulos dos livros e seus olhos brilhavam. Não havia alguém que gostasse mais de estudar que a garota.

- Hum, muito interessante. Enfim um livro que valha a pena sobre DCAT! Pelo que eu sei deste, O livro de Defesa Contra Feitiços de Guerra, ele prima pelas aulas práticas!

- Isso mesmo, Hermione! – informou Dumbledore, que saía de seu escritório e ouvia o que ela falava – Acho que agora é o melhor momento para preparar os alunos para uma guerra iminente.

- Quem vai gostar é Harry! – alegrou-se em lembrar. Mas, quem será o professor?

- Acho que isso eu vou deixar que vocês mesmos descubram quando voltarem a Hogwarts!

- Uh, que mistério! – empolgou-se Rony.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, sem maiores acontecimentos. Os garotos ficaram fazendo apostas sobre quem seria o próximo professor de DCAT. Gina não saía de perto de Harry nem mesmo para comer, a senhora Weasley precisava levar a refeição para ela no quarto, que observava rindo aquela situação. "Esses dois ainda vão se casar!", pensava a mãe da ruivinha. Vendo o cansaço da filha, Molly sugeriu:

- Filha, você precisa ir dormir.

- Ah, mãe... Deixe-me dormir aqui essa noite... Eu queria estar aqui quando ele acordasse. Sabe, ele falou meu nome logo cedo!

- MESMO? – Molly estava aliviada, afinal Harry se lembrava de sua vida. Tudo bem, Gina. Meu Merlin, eu jamais permitiria isso, mas é por uma boa causa.

- Aaaaaa, que bom, que bom! – gritou, dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Não vai se alegrando muito não, bonitinha. Você vai dormir na cama do Rony, e você já deve imaginar o quanto ele vai chiar de ter que dormir no chão, não é? Talvez ele nem concorde...

- Ah, não, mãe... Pede pra ele, explica pra ele! – implorava.

- Vou tentar, querida. Mas se ele não aceitar, não posso fazer nada. E também não sei se a Hermione vai gostar de dormir sozinha.

O coração de Gina estava aos pulos coma possibilidade de passar, pela primeira vez, a noite toda com Harry. Ela continuou ali, aguardando que ele acordasse enquanto a mãe saía para ir conversar com Rony. Com a Mione, ela se viraria depois, ela tinha que concordar.

Gina não precisou se esforçar muito para falar com Hermione. Logo depois que Molly deixou o quarto, a bruxa entrou, abrindo a porta cuidadosamente.

- Oi, Gina! – sussurrou.

- Ai, Mione, que bom que você veio, estava mesmo precisando falar com você!

- Mesmo? Vim aqui pra ver como ele estava.

- Está bem, acho que amanhã já deve estar ótimo. Sabe, hoje ele falou meu nome! – contou, empolgada.

- Que bom! – ela sentia uma pontada, mas disfarçou muito bem o desconforto. Você vai ver, isso não vai passar de mais um susto.

- Espero que sim! Hum, Mione... Queria te pedir duas coisas. Primeiro, eu acabei de falar com a minha mãe para dormir aqui e ela deixou, contanto que você não se importasse em dormir sozinha...

- Claro que não me importo, Gina! – apesar de não ter gostado muito da idéia de a ruiva dormir ao lado de Harry, seu coração disparou de alegria. Naquela noite, era essencial que não houvesse ninguém dormindo no mesmo quarto que ela.

- Outra coisa que eu queria pedir é para você ficar aqui uns minutinhos enquanto eu vou ao banheiro. Sabe, há horas estou quase explodindo! – as duas riram muito.

- Claro, pode ir! – seu coração estava disparado como nunca, era tudo que ela precisava.

Hermione ficou olhando ansiosamente Gina sair do quarto. Bastou que a amiga fechasse a porta, ela deu uma olhadela para ver se Harry estava mesmo dormindo e começou procurar nas coisas dele. Tinha que ser rápida, ou alguém chegaria alguém no quarto e a pegaria xeretando.

- Ah, achei!

Era a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ela nem mesmo esperou Gina voltar e foi correndo para o seu quarto, muito feliz. Quando chegou, Gina ficou realmente desapontada:

- Nossa, nem me esperou! Eu, hein...

A noite caíra e novamente a lua estava esplendorosa, mas não tanto quanto na noite anterior. Todos já haviam jantado e estavam conversando, mas nada muito importante. De vez em quando, Piggy passava pela sala e cruzava o olhar com Hermione, baixando em seguida. Hermione, que também dava suas olhadelas ao elfo, explicava para Molly que não havia problema nenhum em dormir sozinha, ela também poderia ir dormir com Tonks, se não houvesse incômodo. Rony, por sua vez, estava revoltado com a idéia de abrir mão da sua macia cama por causa de um capricho da "Gininha". Mas acabou concordando, senão ela poderia aprontar um escândalo daqueles.

Todos estavam preocupados com Harry, já fazia um dia inteiro que estava dormindo, não acordara nem para comer. Mas Dumbledore falou que aquilo era natural, depois de dois baques seguidos: Voldemort em sua mente e o Conscius Veritatem. Depois de muita conversa, a maioria seguiu para os seus quartos, exaustos, com a intenção de, dessa vez, ter uma agradável noite de sono.

Rony voltou para o quarto e viu que Gina não arredava dos pés da cama de Harry. Ele até achou aquilo meio engraçado, o que não estava achando muito divertido era dormir no chão. Mas antes que ele pudesse ofendê-la, Gina falou:

- Não se preocupe, Rony. Você não vai precisar dormir fora da cama, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Vai dormir sentada? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Vou, não quero sair de perto dele nem um minuto!

- Por mim, tudo bem, disse o ruivo, dando de ombros.

Gina revirou os olhos, pensando se alguém tinha um irmão mais chato, ciumento e mole que aquele. Depois, começou a pensar como é que alguém consegue fazer uma lesma agir, porque era isso que ele era em relação à Mione. Gina sabia que ele tinha medo de não ser correspondido, mas "Poxa, todo mundo tem medo de levar um fora! Nem por isso a gente não tenta!". Estava na hora de dar uma acordada em Rony Weasley, ou a Mione desistiria de esperar o Cinderelo.

- Rony, seja sincero. Por que você não se declara para Mione?

Ela nunca havia visto o irmão tão vermelho. Neste instante, ele e os cabelos estavam exatamente da mesma cor.

- Olha, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Todo mundo sabe... Rony, eu posso te ajudar.

Ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra, estava completamente envergonhado.

- Er... eu pensei em pedir sua ajuda mesmo... – revelou, sem olhar para o rosto da irmã.

- Ai, Rony. Ela só está esperando uma decisão sua, você não percebe?

Rony ficou pensativo. Depois falou:

- Olha, Gina. Eu vou querer a sua ajuda, mas primeiro quero falar com Harry. Ele disse que tinha um plano para...você sabe o quê!

De plano Gina entendia muito bem, deu até um riso contido.

- Tudo bem, quando você quiser, pode me procurar. Mas não demore muito senão ela arruma outro!

- Que outro?

- O que você acha de Vitor Krum? Ele vive mandando cartas MUITO GENTIS pra ela, se é que você me entende.

Rony fez aquela cara de desgosto que todos nós conhecemos e, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deitou-se e fechou os olhos para dormir. Gina, por sua vez, debruçou-se novamente na cama de Harry, e ficou observando o seu rosto, atenta a cada detalhe. Assim permaneceu durante muito tempo, o cansaço já mostrava seus sinais nas dores que sentia nas costas e pernas. Ela ali, sentada desconfortavelmente, e Harry deitado em apenas um pedaço daquela enorme cama, que mais parecia de um rei. Então, ela pensou que não seria má idéia deitar do outro lado da cama, num cantinho. Ninguém jamais saberia, nem mesmo Harry que, pelo acontecido da noite anterior, precisava de algumas horas de descanso sem ninguém o incomodando. Mas ela estava tão exausta que não pensou duas vezes; deitou-se e em instantes, caiu num sono profundo.

Alguns minutos depois, podia-se ouvir uma barriga roncar violentamente. Era a de Harry. A fome era tanta que se ele estivesse morrendo, teria ficado mais alguns minutos vivo só para comer alguma coisa. Estava fraco, mal conseguia mexer os braços, até a luz do luar incomodava seus olhos sensíveis. Devagar, sentou-se na beirada da cama, procurou uns sapatos para descer e procurar algo para comer. Logo ao pé da cama, ele achou um par deles que, por sinal, estavam muito pequenos em seus pés. "Será que eu cresci?", pensou. Estava realmente atordoado e desceu calçando os sapatos de Gina.

Harry foi muito lentamente em direção à porta, depois às escadas, pelas quais desceu com uma grande dificuldade. Todas as partes do seu corpo doíam. "Calma, você vai conseguir!", pensava consigo mesmo. Quando chegou na saleta do andar inferior que levava às escadas, vieram flashes do que lhe havia acontecido na noite anterior e seu coração apertou. Ele estava torturando um homem até a morte, estava torturando seu pai, ele conseguia ver nitidamente a imagem dele! Mas, a partir de um certo momento, ele não lembrava mais de nada. Com certeza, Voldemort havia possuído sua mente, queria que ele caísse em uma armadilha e ele não podia mais deixar isso acontecer. Pensar naquilo era muito doloroso, ele estava fraco, a ponto de cair, quando uma criatura o segurou:

- Senhor Potter! O que faz aqui? Deveria estar descansando! – Piggy estava de pé outra vez durante a noite.

Harry revirava os olhos de fraqueza e não sustentava os joelhos. Piggy tentava segurá-lo de todos os modos, levando-o para a cozinha para que lá ele pudesse preparar alguma coisa para o garoto comer.

- Calma, senhor Potter, tome isso.

Era um grande copo de suco de abóbora que o bruxo tomava todo com muita sede, mas Piggy precisava ajudá-lo, pois ele não tinha forças nem para segurar uma colher.

Depois de algum tempo após tomar o suco, Harry sentia suas energias retornando. Foi quando se deu conta de que estava na cozinha da casa de Dumbledore, de madrugada, com um elfo doméstico o servindo. Mas ele ainda estava fraco, não tinha forças para impedir que a criatura fizesse algo por ele. Na verdade, queria isso. "Hermione que me perdoe".

- Aqui, senhor Potter. Piggy fez comida para o senhor.

Harry agradeceu apenas como o olhar e um pequeno movimento com a cabeça e comeu como só Rony consegue. Ao terminar, Harry agradeceu a Piggy e já tinhas forças suficientes para voltar ao quarto sem nenhum tipo de ajuda. Foi devagar para que ninguém notasse que estava andando pela casa e ficassem preocupados, fazendo perguntas.

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e seu coração disparou: Havia alguém deitado em sua cama.

Estava tudo perfeito para Hermione. Já era madrugada, todos dormiam, era o momento ideal para voltar àquela câmara que estava tirando o meu sossego. Colocou a capa de invisibilidade "Dessa vez Piggy não me pega!", e fez o mesmo caminho do dia anterior. Já no corredor, ordenou:

- Lumus!

Percorreu o caminho sem problemas e quando finalmente chegou à câmara, aquela luz esverdeada continuava a sair por frestas da porta. Ela começou a procurar ali por perto alguma chave, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la abrir. Mas é claro que não havia nada; se fosse tão fácil, não estaria tão bem escondido. Ela tentou todas as magias que conhecia, mas a porta nem tremeu.

Quando já ia desistindo de descobrir o que havia detrás daquela porta, ouviu passos rápidos nas suas costas.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente da cama, com a mão próxima a sua varinha. Ao chegar mais perto, viu uns cabelos longos e ruivos, mas não podia ser. Só poderia ser um sonho! Gina em seu colchão? Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Ele ia, voltava, não sabia se acordava Rony, se acordava Gina, se dormia no chão... Ou se fazia o que seu coração estava implorando.

Ele sentou-se devagar para não acordá-la, fez tudo em câmera lenta. Como era bom saber que ela estava ali, ao seu lado. Quando ele ia encostando a cabeça no travesseiro, Gina deu um solavanco que fez Harry arregalar os olhos. Mas ela apenas se virou e agora estava muito melhor, pois ele podia ver seu rosto, que mais parecia de um anjo. O seu coração era como uma bomba atômica prestes a explodir, ele não tinha a menor idéia de como agir. Mas sentiu que, se ficasse em dúvida mais um minuto, se arrependeria pelo resto da vida.

Harry foi se aproximando dela devagar, quase centímetro a centímetro, até ficar a uma distância em que pudesse sentir sua respiração. Pegou alguns fios de cabelo que estava sobre o rosto dela "Como eram macios!" e os cheirou como se fossem rosas. Ele não ia resistir... Não conseguia, era mais forte que ele... Como ele podia notá-la só agora? Então, encostou seus lábios nos dela docemente, que acordou e retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente. Os dois ficaram horas ali, se beijando, fazendo carinhos. Não precisavam dizer nada um para o outro, apenas os beijos eram suficientes. Era um momento tão mágico que eles nem lembravam que Rony não estava muito longe dali e aprontaria um escândalo se visse aquela cena. Não estavam preocupados, não poderiam desperdiçar aquela oportunidade única.

Depois de um tempo de carinhos, os dois se sentaram e se abraçaram fortemente. Queriam sentir o calor um do outro, não queriam que aquilo acabasse nunca. Foi então que Harry tirou sua camiseta e delicadamente tirou a de Gina também. Era uma das coisas mais bonitas que podia acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher: a descoberta mútua, a entrega. Harry passava as mãos suavemente nas costas da ruiva, beijando os seus ombros, que fechava os olhos. O que era mais estranho é que era a primeira vez que ela ficava sem uma das roupas na frente de um homem e não tinha vergonha alguma; Harry, por sua vez, surpreendia-se consigo mesmo. Mal tinha coragem de beijar uma garota, agora tinha uma em sua cama e não havia dúvidas ou receio de como agir com ela. Então deitou-se e Gina colocou a cabeça em seu peito, tomando coragem para dizer uma das coisas mais importantes da sua vida.


	10. O Mistério Da Câmara

Os dois já estavam em silêncio há um bom tempo, quando Harry finalmente falou:

- Gina, eu não queria que isso acabasse nunca. Nunca mesmo.

- Nem eu, nem eu! – completou, abraçando-o bem forte.

- Eu gosto muito de você, mais do que imaginava. Queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que já fiz...

- Tudo bem, Harry. O que importa é que agora estamos aqui, juntos. Eu também gosto muito de você... – ela o beijava carinhosamente.

- Eu queria te falar uma coisa... Mas não sei como! – faltava-lhe coragem.

- Pode falar, Harry! – ela estava ansiosa por aquele pedido.

Harry a admirava em sua cama como se ela fosse uma jóia rara. Então resolveu falar:

- Você é muito linda, Gina – era incrível como ele conseguia olhar tão fundo nos olhos dela.

- Ah, Harry... – falou, envergonhada. Era isso?

- Não, não era só isso... Gina, quer na-mo-rar co-mi-go? – desembuchou.

Ela nem ao menos respondeu. O beijo que os dois trocaram foi o se precisava ouvir. E, para eles, os beijos e os carinhos eram suficientes. Foi daquele jeito que os dois adormeceram, abraçados, desejando que aquele momento não acabasse jamais.

O coração de Hermione batia forte. Logo ela viu Piggy vindo em sua direção. Parecia que, mesmo com a capa de invisibilidade, o medo de ser descoberta ainda existia. Mas, é claro, o elfo doméstico não percebeu a presença da bruxa. Tirou uma chave dourada debaixo de suas vestes e abriu a grande porta com dificuldade. Hermione se encheu de entusiasmo "Finalmente descobrirei o que há lá dentro".

Ela não demorou a seguir os mesmos passos da criatura. Rapidamente, transpôs a porta com muito cuidado ou talvez não tivesse uma oportunidade como aquela novamente. Mas, antes que se esquecesse, pegou a chave e a guardou dentro de suas vestes.

Piggy inspecionava o cômodo cuidadosamente. Hermione, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos daquele objeto, a fonte da luz esverdeada, que estava tirando a sua tranqüilidade há dois dias. Ela nunca havia visto aquilo ao vivo, mas sabia muito bem o que era; Harry havia contado em detalhes a aparência do objeto: uma penseira.

Hermione sabia que deveria ser rápida. Logo Piggy terminaria sua vistoria e notaria que a chave não estava mais na fechadura. Com o coração aos pulos, Hermione parou em frente à penseira. Ela tinha dúvidas se deveria ser tão bisbilhoteira, mas também, se não visse o que havia lá dentro, não teria paz. Ela não podia ter medo, afinal era uma grifinória.

Com toda a coragem que conseguiu juntar, Hermione colocou sua cabeça dentro daquela substância, era uma sensação estranha que jamais havia provado, como se estivesse num redemoinho. Em instantes, pôde ver os pensamentos de alguém.

_Era uma cena estranha: havia uma mulher sentada num canto de um quarto branco, cuidadosamente decorado, chorando muito. Ela implorava:_

_- Por favor, não façam isso, por favor!_

_Mas ela pedia baixinho, como se não quisesse ser ouvida. Hermione assistia a tudo estarrecida, ela sabia quem era aquela mulher, já havia visto em fotos: Lílian Potter. Assustada, ela se virou para ver quem eram as pessoas a quem a mãe de Harry implorava tanto. Ela viu uma cena assustadora: Tiago e Lupin, um com a mão sobre a cabeça do outro, lendo em voz alta um grande livro sobre cada uma de suas mãos, como se estivessem em transe._

_Ela não conseguia entender o que eles falavam, era muito rápido e embolado. À medida que repetiam o que liam, aceleravam o ritmo. Com as mãos trêmulas, Hermione aproximou-se dos dois. Ela olhava para trás, Lílian estava aos prantos. Finalmente, chegando mais perto, conseguiu ler o título do livro em sua capa cravejada de esmeraldas: O livro das magias e rituais proibidos de Merlin. Hermione chegou a ter um arrepio e, quando ia conseguindo ler as primeiras palavras do ritual, os dois desabaram no chão, desmaiados, e o livro se fechou._

_- Não! – ela gritou, mas ninguém podia ouvir._

_Ela só conseguiu ver Lílian sair correndo do quarto, ao ouvir o choro desesperado de um bebê. Foi quando se lembrou de que também tinha que voltar ou descobririam o que estava fazendo._

_Rapidamente, retirou a cabeça de dentro da penseira, colocou a chave de volta na porta e começou a correr. A porta do recinto estava escancarada, ela sabia que Piggy deveria ter ido chamar Dumbledore e não seria uma capa de invisibilidade que a iria proteger frente àquele grande bruxo. Em questão segundos, ela saiu do corredor, sem nem mesmo ilumina-lo com sua varinha, tamanha era a pressa e o cuidado para que ninguém a visse._

Assim que chegou à saleta das escadas, ouviu passos vindos do corredor que levava ao quarto de Dumbledore. Ela ouvia uma vozinha desesperada e presumiu que era Piggy se desculpando por ter perdido a chave. Escondeu-se, então, atrás de um grande móvel e assim que os dois passaram, correu para o seu quarto.

Hermione estava em choque. Fechou a porta do dormitório e mal podia se mexer. Apesar de toda a astúcia que tinha, não conseguia concluir absolutamente nada sobre o que tinha acabado de ver. "De quem é aquela penseira? O que ela faz aqui? O que Lupin e Tiago estavam fazendo? Por que Lílian chorava tanto? O que era aquele livro que ela nunca havia ouvido falar?". Ela havia conseguido ler algumas palavras "Homo sui principalis naturam sequitur, Homo sui principalis naturam sequitur...", aquelas palavras se repetiam em sua cabeça, o que será que elas significavam? Eram muitos questionamentos, e aquela noite seria longa...

Mal amanhecia, o sol já entrava forte pelas janelas. Os olhos de Rony foram diretamente atingidos pela luz, que o despertou. Ele deu aquela longa espreguiçada e se sentou sonolento na cama. Deu um largo bocejo e olhou distraidamente na direção da cama de Harry, queria contar um sonho que teve para o amigo e esperava que ele já estivesse bem para escuta-lo. Não acreditando no que acabara de ver, olhou novamente, até estralando o pescoço. "Não pode ser!", pensou, raivosamente.

Ele foi, incrédulo, em direção ao outro lado do quarto, onde ficava a cama de Harry, e se certificou de que não estava vendo uma miragem. O amigo estava muito bem, melhor do que ele imaginava, e Gina estava dormindo com ele. Até onde ele podia ver, os dois estavam sem roupas. Rony chegou a cerrar os pulsos, o que ele queria era acabar com os dois ali mesmo.

Foi quando o ruivo arrancou os lençóis violentamente, acordando os dois num susto.

- Rony! – Gina gritou, assustada.

A única reação que Harry teve foi entrar na frente da garota para que o irmão não a visse sem sua blusa.

- Sua... Você não tem vergonha, não? – gritava Rony, avançando pra cima da garota.

- Rony, não é nada disso que você está pensando!

- Você deve estar me achando com cara de palhaço, não é, maninha? Mas eu não sou idiota! – ele tentava a todo custo agarrar nos cabelos de Gina.

- Pára com isso, Rony! – implorava Harry.

Rony não respondeu, apenas encarou Harry com grande fúria. Começou, então, a procurar a roupa de Gina entre os lençóis.

- Veste essa roupa! Você é mesmo uma...

- Cala essa boca! – gritou Harry, agora ele apontava o dedo no nariz de Rony.

Rony se conteve. Não queria provocar uma briga maior, logo todos da casa estariam lá querendo saber porque os dois estavam brigando. Gina chorava baixinho, tremia tanto que mal conseguia colocar a própria blusa.

- Vocês tiveram sorte de eu pegar vocês antes da minha mãe, disse, friamente.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, enquanto Gina ia correndo em direção à porta. Mas quanto ia abri-la, sua mãe entrou, dando-lhe um grande susto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntava, furiosa.

Rony mal esperou a mãe terminar a pergunta e começou:

- É essa menina mãe! – Harry engoliu em seco, enquanto Gina implorava com o olhar que Rony não contasse para a Molly o que tinha visto.

- O que ela fez, Rony?

- Ela, ela... – Rony, apesar da revolta, tinha pena da irmã – Ah, mãe! Acordei de mal humor, oras! O que você acha de dormir no chão a noite inteira?

- Isso não é motivo pra você ter gritado tanto! E por que Harry está no meio da briga?

- Por que ELA NÃO CONSEGUE – ele a encarava com ódio – se defender sozinha, não é, Gininha?

Gina não conseguia esconder as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto, e saiu correndo, batendo a porta do quarto.

- Eu não quero saber de vocês dois brigando, ouviu Ronald Weasley! E você, Harry, acho melhor não se meter, vai acabar sobrando pra você. Mas fico muito feliz que esteja bem, querido! – era incrível como Molly conseguia mudar seu tom de voz em segundos. Ah, e tratem de se arrumar logo que hoje iremos ao Beco Diagonal!

Molly saiu e os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Mas Harry queria muito se explicar, não queria que o amigo pensasse tão mal dele.

- Rony, vamos conversar, cara. Eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu...

- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu, não sou burro – ele falava sem olhar no rosto de Harry, arrumando os lençóis de sua cama.

- Você está muito enganado. NÓS NÃO FIZEMOS NADA!

- Aham, sei...

- Acredita em mim, Rony! Eu saí para comer no meio da noite e quanto voltei, ela estava deitada num cantinho da cama... Eu pensei em te chamar, mas...

- Mas o quê? – Rony finalmente reagiu.

- Ah, Rony... Não sei como te explicar, mas eu gostei de vê-la dormindo na minha cama.

O que o ruivo queria era quebrar a cara de Harry, mas preferiu se conter.

- Sei... Aí você conjurou um feitiço de tirar roupas? – perguntou, cínico.

- Não... – agora Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Não adianta eu te explicar, você não ia entender... Mas, o que eu posso te dizer é que eu gosto muito da sua irmã, muito mesmo. Mesmo que você não goste disso.

- A questão não é gostar ou não. Mas, ponha-se no meu lugar: você acorda e vê sua irmã dormindo com seu melhor amigo... Sem roupa! O que você quer que eu pense? – ele agora estava mais calmo, e conversava civilizadamente.

- Eu não quero que você pense nada. Eu te entendo. Mas pra você não pensar que eu sou um canalha, a gente está namorando.

- Hum... E quando você está pensando em comunicar para a família toda?

- Nós ainda não falamos sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Deixa pra lá, mas eu não quero ver uma cena daquelas de novo, tá me ouvindo?

- Não se preocupe, não irá acontecer novamente.

Enfim, a conversa terminou num tom ameno. Os dois começaram a se arrumar e depois desceram para o café da manhã.

Gina entrou no quarto aos prantos. Hermione abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Mal percebeu o que estava acontecendo e apenas virou para o outro lado da cama. Mas a ruiva a acordou:

- Mione, Mione! Acorda! – choramingava.

- Gina! – assustou-se – O que aconteceu?

Gina conseguiu contar em poucos instantes o que havia acontecido, e uma Hermione cada vez mais pasma ia se revelando:

- Eu – não – acredito – nisso! – ela estava chocada, o sangue chegou a faltar no seu rosto. Não apenas pelo ocorrido, mas por ciúmes. Mas ela não iria deixar transparecer.

- Ah, Mione, por favor... Não brigue comigo, implorava a ruiva.

- Mas, Gina! E se sua mãe pegasse vocês dois? Acho que o Rony tinha razão... Além disso, eu também não acreditaria que não aconteceu nada, revelou.

- Como assim? Você não acredita em mim?

- Claro que sim! Estou falando que, no lugar do seu irmão, seria difícil acreditar em você, explicou-se.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu não me arrependo de nada, suspirou.

Depois da conversa, Hermione se levantou, cambaleando, e foi se olhar no espelho:

- Meu Merlin, estou parecendo um panda de tantas olheiras!

- Nossa, você tem razão! Não dormiu bem à noite?

- Não, nem um pouco... Acho que preciso descansar.

- Ah, impossível querida... Hoje vamos ao Beco! – era a senhora Weasley entrando no quarto e comunicando.

O que antes era uma ótima notícia, foi um pesadelo. Gina estava com uma ressaca moral "daquelas" e Hermione só conseguiu pregar o olho pela manhã, quando já teve que despertar. No entanto, reclamar com Molly não seria, certamente, uma boa idéia; conformar-se era o melhor caminho. Logo as duas desceram para tomar o café da manhã.

Todos já estavam sentados à mesa, exceto Dumbledore. Gina e Harry não paravam de se olhar e dar sorrisinhos encabulados, enquanto Hermione a beliscava de um lado. Rony, por sua vez, achava aquilo tudo ridículo, seu mau humor era contagiante. Enfim, o anfitrião da casa chegou, cumprimentando:

- Bom dia! Como vão todos?

- Beeeeem! – responderam em coro, uns rindo, outros mal levantando o rosto.

- Antes que comecemos a nossa ceia, gostaria de revelar-lhes algo. Bem, noite passada um episódio estranho aconteceu – Hermione tremeu – e eu fiquei muito surpreso de saber que temos um espião entre nós.

Todos se entreolharam, desentendidos.

- Fiquei muito impressionado com a habilidade de nosso espião, que acabou descobrindo um objeto que estou guardando aqui na casa, que não deveria ser da ciência de ninguém. Devo dizer que o objeto não oferece perigo nenhum, não se preocupem... Entretanto, SÓ DIZ RESPEITO à pessoa que me pediu o favor. Estou muito desapontado, pois o dono "desta coisa" ficará extremamente chateado quando souber do acontecido. Não se preocupem, logo descobrirei quem o fez! – ele fez uma grande pausa, olhando para a face de cada uma das pessoas ali. Sem mais, tenham um bom café da manhã!

Todos estavam com as respirações presas. Dumbledore, apesar de ter sua feição sempre serena, não deixava de esconder a decepção em sua voz. Hermione mal conseguiu comer, pensando no que lhe aconteceria quando o bruxo descobrisse tudo. Estava extremamente arrependida, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para solucionar o caso.

Todos logo terminaram a refeição e foram para o Beco fazer as compras. Passaram em Gringotes, depois foram direto para Floreios e Borrões. Harry e Gina estavam todo o tempo juntos e Arthur logo percebeu que estavam próximos demais. Mas preferiu não falar nada por enquanto, deixaria para contar sua suspeita a Molly, e depois falar com os garotos. E quando menos o casal esperava, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle apareceram com aquela sua cara de nojo peculiar:

- Ora, ora, ora... Veja só quem está aqui! – desdenhou Malfoy. Os pombinhos santo Potter e a pobretona Weasley!

Harry chegou a ficar roxo de raiva de Draco, mas Gina interviu:

- Vamos, Harry. Não vale a pena brigar com esse daí! – e o puxou para outro lado da livraria.

- Nossa, tadinho... Agora ele precisa de uma garota para se defender... – ele gargalhava com os outros como se tivesse contado uma grande piada. Você caiu no meu conceito, Potter!

Harry estava bufando de ódio, mas antes que pudesse jogar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável, virou-se vagarosamente e desferiu as seguintes palavras:

- Eu caí no seu conceito, Malfoy? – perguntou, cinicamente. Imagine então como está o conceito de sua família para todos os bruxos do mundo... – Malfoy conseguiu ficar mais pálido do que era comumente – Onde é que o seu pai está mesmo? Ah, deixe-me ver... Azkaban! – ele olhava Gina, que também dava um sorriso de leve, encarando Draco com desdém - Vamos, Gina. Não há mais nada para se falar aqui.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, Potter! Vai se arrepender de ter nascido! Você, essa daí e o resto da corja que te acompanha! Aliás, cadê a sangue-ruim? Ainda não dei os meus cumprimentos a ela hoje... – os dois brutamontes que o escoltavam riam como hienas, mesmo que não entendessem o que ele estava falando.

Os dois se entreolharam. Não sabiam de Hermione desde que entraram na livraria e, por mais inexplicável que parecesse, Rony também estava sumido. Mas Harry não iria dizer para Malfoy que não sabia dos dois.

- Não te interessa onde eles estão. E chega, Malfoy. O que eu conversei com você por hoje foi o suficiente para um ano inteiro! – e saiu, deixando o loiro falando sozinho.

Apesar de estarem satisfeitos do que haviam acabado de fazer, estavam preocupados. "Onde Rony e Hermione se meteram?".


	11. O Lado Sombrio Do Beco

Harry e Gina foram conversar com o senhor Weasley, que estava distraído folheando um livro:

- Pai, você viu o Ron e a Mione por aí?

- Não, não vi. Por quê?

- Porque... er... – Gina não sabia se deveria falar que os dois haviam desaparecido – a gente combinou de ir dar uma olhada nas novidades nas lojas aqui por perto, mas acho que eles resolveram não nos esperar.

"Boa, Gina!", pensou Harry, que imaginava que os dois amigos tinham resolvido sair sem avisar ninguém para se entenderem.

- Então vão procura-los, não devem estar muito longe daqui. Se sua mãe souber disso, vai dar um ataque. O que estão esperando? Vão logo!

Os dois olharam animados um para o outro e responderam, em coro:

- É pra já!

O casal saiu pela viela e começou a procurar os dois outros, mas nem sinal de que haviam passado por ali. Nem se olhavam; estavam sem jeito, pois ainda não haviam ficado sozinhos na condição de namorados. Foi então que o bruxo resolveu pegar não mão de Gina:

- Acho que é assim que namorados fazem, não é?

- Acho que sim... – disse, corando violentamente.

Havia uma alegria tão grande em seu peito que ela achava que, a qualquer hora, poderia explodir. Mas, mesmo com as mãos dadas, Gina sentia que estavam distantes. Tinha medo que aquilo fosse um sonho, de que tudo tivesse sido muito precipitado. Talvez o modo como eles começaram a namorar não tivesse sido o ideal, quem sabe ela tivesse parecido disponível demais para ele. Gina sabia que garotos gostam do que é complicado, e Harry era particularmente interessado em desafios. Com toda essa insegurança, a ruiva só achou uma solução: proceder com o plano que Hermione havia bolado e foi com essa idéia que ela encarou Harry com um belo sorriso, daqueles que falam as coisas que não temos coragem de dizer.

Assim que chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, Rony percebeu que Hermione estava estranha. Ficou observando todos os seus movimentos na livraria para tentar descobrir o que a estava incomodando. Ela procurava desesperadamente por algum livro, inspecionando cada prateleira que podia. E, quando menos esperava, Ron viu a bruxa olhar para os lados para ver se alguém a estava notando e sair correndo da livraria. Rony não pensou duas vezes, foi atrás dela.

Ele tinha que ser cuidadoso, pois ela não parava de olhar para trás, certificando-se de que não estava sendo seguida. O ruivo percebeu, depois de um certo tempo, que ela estava indo para um lado sombrio do Beco. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo; começou a sentir um pouco de receio, estava totalmente atordoado.

Começaram a aparecer bruxos mal-encarados, todos vestidos de preto, que o olhavam como se fossem lançar-lhe um feitiço estuporante a qualquer momento. Seu estômago chegou a revirar, mas ele não podia parar. Já havia perdido Hermione de vista, não podia deixá-la se afastar completamente naquele lugar horrível: a Travessa do Tranco.

Depois de muito correr, Rony finalmente a viu. Ela estava conversando com uma bruxa daquelas saídas de contos-de-fada trouxas, com um chapéu preto e pontudo e uma verruga na ponta do avantajado nariz. A velha corcunda apontou uma direção, e Hermione saiu correndo. Ron foi atrás, mas a tal bruxa o pegou pelo braço, deixando-o em pânico:

- Ora, ora, ora! O que está acontecendo aqui! Quanta carne nova, não é mesmo Lynch? – comentou, com uma voz esganiçada, segurando o queixo do ruivo.

Uma criatura horrenda e manca se aproximou dos dois. Rony suava de medo.

- Tem razão, Attis... concordou, olhando Rony de cima em baixo. Já que você deixou a outra passar, nada que esse ruivinho não resolva, não é mesmo?

Os dois gargalhavam terrivelmente. A bruxa agarrou o braço do garoto ainda mais forte e disse:

- Venha, garoto estúpido. Não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas não espere que alguém venha te salvar. Vamos, Lynch, me ajude a levar o garoto.

- Eu só vim aqui atrás da minha amiga... - gaguejava, branco como um cera, enquanto eles gargalhavam do seu pânico.

- Tadinho, Lynch! Acho melhor a gente deixar o garoto ir. Ele pode molhar as calças!

Os dois iam pegar Rony à força, quando esse se afastou e apontou a varinha para os dois, decidido:

- Se afastem, ou não sei do que sou capaz! – gritava, embora o tremor do seu braço desmentia a sua coragem.

Os dois bruxos malignos ficaram surpresos com a sua petulância, mas o susto logo se transformou num motivo de riso.

- Estou morrendo de med...

E antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Rony berrou:

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço fez com que a velha bruxa voasse longe, chamando a atenção dos demais bruxos do lugar.

- Ah, seu moleque petulante, você não tem idéia do que acabou de fazer! – gritava Lynch. Crucio!

- Aaaaaaaaah!

Hermione estava apreensiva. Não podia demorar muito ou logo notariam sua falta, seria difícil explicar para onde foi e por que demorou tanto. Mas, à altura dos acontecimentos, ela não poderia desistir. Não estava naquele lugar assombroso à toa. Então, entrou num lugar que deveria ser o que aquela velha bruxa havia indicado.

Era espantoso, escuro, úmido e quente. Parecia haver lodo nas paredes. Ela conseguia ver apenas um vulto no fim do cômodo, sentado atrás de uma grande mesa.

- Siegfried?

- Quem é você? O que quer, mocinha?

- Meu nome é Hermione, eu... Eu procuro por Siegfried.

- Siegfried, ham? E o que a faz pensar que aqui há alguém com esse nome?

- Foi a... Attis! Ela me disse para procura-lo aqui – Hermione custou se lembrar o nome da bruxa.

- E por que ela te recomendou esse nome? – o homem agora se levantava, mas, ainda assim, era indistinguível naquela escuridão.

- Por que estou procurando por um livro. Um livro muito importante.

O homem ia se aproximando cada vez mais. Estava sob uma grande capa preta, que lembrava um dementador.

- E você por acaso está vendo algum livro aqui?

- Ah, por favor... Eu sei que há. Eu posso pagar por ele... – ela ia dando passos para trás, à medida que ele ia chegando mais perto dela.

- Muito bem... Eu sou a pessoa que você está procurando. E só vou te falar isso agora porque não gosto de covardes e, só por estar aqui, sei que não o é. Tenho livros aqui, sim... Mas não sei se você pode pagar por algum deles...

- Mas eu tenho como pagar, olhe só! – Hermione mostrou um saquinho cheio de galeões!

- Ha, ha, ha! E você acha que é assim que se paga por aqui? Bom, deixe pra lá. Creio que não será tão difícil pagar pelo preço, já que quem procura um dos livros do meu acervo não deve ter realmente boas intenções... Afinal, qual é o livro?

- O livro das magias e rituais proibidos de Merlin!

O homem gargalhava tanto que se contorcia.

- O que houve de tão engraçado? – perguntou, estarrecida.

- Garota tola! – bradou. Por que achou que eu o teria? Há pouquíssimos exemplares no mundo inteiro, se é que ainda existem...

- E por quê?

- Foram todos, ou quase todos, queimados naquele negócio dos trouxas, é... Inquifisão, Inquirifão... - Inquisição!

- É, isso mesmo... Você sabe demais, garota. E eu também já falei além da conta. VÁ EMBORA DAQUI, SAIA, SAIA!

- Por favor, preciso saber de mais alguma coisa! Por favor... – ela insistia.

- Vou contar até três e não quero nem sentir seu cheiro por aqui! Um, dois...

Ela deixou o lugar mais do que depressa, não era uma boa idéia ser azarada ali. Quando ia descendo, viu uma cena chocante: Rony se contorcendo no chão, gemendo de dor. Logo percebeu que a causa era a maldição Cruciatus, sendo lançada por um bruxo espantoso.

- Harry, voce está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

- Bom, é difícil prever vocês mulheres, mas acho que sim, disse rindo.

- Harry, pare de brincadeiras. Estou muito preocupada com Ron e Mione.

- Ah, Gina... Pra que se preocupar tanto? Aposto que estão muito bem... – disse, sorrindo de um jeito maroto.

- Sabe, não tenho muita certeza disso. Não estou com um bom pressentimento...

- Não me fale de pressentimentos, que me lembro das aulas de Adivinhação!

- Pare de brincar, Harry!

Até brava, Gina parecia linda a Harry. Ele não resistia e ia chegando mais perto da boca da ruiva, que fechou os olhos. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu o que ela tinha feito e beijou sua testa, sua bochecha, depois passou a mão nos cabelos e quando ia finalmente beijar sua boca, alguém gritou:

- Meninos, Rony está em perigo!

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, no impulso. Eram Arthur e Molly, a última aos prantos.

- O que faz aqui, mãe? – indagava Gina.

- Oh, minha filha! – e a senhora Weasley abraçou a filha, sufocando-a.

- Calma, mãe! Fala o que aconteceu! – ela tentava se desvencilhar dos braços da mãe.

- Eu vi pelo relógio, filha... Olha aqui, Rony está em perigo!

- Por Merlin! Vamos procura-lo!

E saíram os quatro correndo, investigando cada loja e cada viela pela frente.

Vendo aquela cena, Hermione não podia fazer outra coisa senão tentar defender Rony, que se ficasse mais um minuto ali estaria morto.

- Impedimenta! – gritou.

E o assombroso bruxo se desequilibrou, sua varinha voou e foi o tempo que Hermione teve de arrastar o ruivo para fora daquele lugar, praticamente inconsciente. Quando já estavam a uma certa distancia, ela colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo e implorou:

- Rony, Rony! Fala comigo!

- Ham... – ele não conseguia falar nada.

- Rony, por favor... Fala comigo. Não faz isso... – e uma lágrima descia pelo seu rosto.

A bruxa sentiu que era a hora para fazer alguma coisa por Rony, algo que o fizesse despertar. Ela delicadamente afastou os cabelos que estavam colados na face suada do amigo e selou seus lábios nos dele. Rony arregalou os olhos, em choque. Apesar de ainda estar muito fraco, sentiu seu coração bater forte como nunca. Ver Hermione de olhos fechados, por onde ainda escorriam algumas lágrimas, e com os lábios colados nos seus era muito melhor do jogar quadribol, ou xadrez, ou a Armada de Dumbledore, ou qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mesmo debilitado, Rony retribuiu o breve beijo. Foi o instante seguinte aos dois abrirem os olhos e se encararem por alguns momentos que ouviram Molly gritar:

- Meu filhinho, meu filhinho!

Gina e Harry estavam estáticos observando aquela cena, juntamente com Arthur. A senhora Weasley se abaixou e colocou o filho no colo como se fosse um bebê, que num instante se recuperou, levantando-se como se nunca lhe tivesse acontecido nada.

- Ai, mãe, eu to bem, to bem! – falou bravo.

- Como assim bem, meu filho. Agora mesmo voce estava em perigo...

- Voce está vendo algum perigo aqui?

- NÃO MINTA PRA MIM, RONALD WEASLEY! – gritou.

Rony murchou do mesmo jeito que levantou: em frações de segundos. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hermione revelou:

- Ele foi atrás de mim na Travessa do Tranco...

- COMO É QUE É? – exaltou-se, logo retomando o controle – Digo, como assim, querida...

- Eu poderia falar a sós com a senhora?

- Claro que sim! Venha por aqui.

As duas se afastaram do resto do grupo, e Hermione começou a falar, aflita:

- Senhora Weasley, eu fui à Travessa do Tranco atrás de um livro, juro que não sabia que Rony havia me seguido...

- Tudo bem, querida. Mas voce não sabe o quanto isso foi perigoso. Mesmo que Rony não tivesse ido atrás, já seria um absurdo voce ir lá. Os piores tipos de bruxos estão naquele lugar.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas achei que só encontraria o que procurava lá. Me desculpe...

- Voce não tem que me pedir desculpas. Foi a sua vida que foi colocada em risco. Afinal, que livro é esse?

- Ah, não sei se devo falar... – hesistou.

- Hermione! – falou, com uma voz de advertência.

- A senhora não entende, provavelmente vou me complicar bastante se contar o que procurava.

- Não mais do que já está complicada. Ande, fale, pediu, pacientemente.

- Tudo bem... Sabe o espião de Dumbledore comentou hoje no café da manhâ? Temo que seja eu. Fui eu quem descobriu o tal objeto que ele guardava. Sinto muito por isso...

Molly estava chocada, mas preferiu disfarçar.

- E o que o tal livro tem a ver com a história?

- O objeto que Dumbledore mencionou era uma penseira. Eu coloquei minha cabeça lá dentro e a única coisa que pude ver foi a capa de um livro muito bonito, e fiquei curiosa para saber qual era o seu conteúdo. Mas o livro provavelmente não existe mais... – mentiu.

- Acho que já sei o bastante. Mas precisamos contar a Dumbledore o que fez... Desculpe-me, querida, mas voce sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobrirá que foi voce...

- A senhora está certa, contarei tudo.

As duas se juntaram ao grupo novamente, que julgaram melhor voltar para a sede. Em instantes, estavam todos na velha casa de Dumbledore, que os esperava em uma grande e confortável poltrona.

- Como foram com as compras? – perguntou, com aquele conhecido sorriso.

- Temo que não tenha sido como esperado, revelou Molly. Acho que Hermione precisa falar com voce, não é querida?

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Rony olhou com grande pesar para ela, não queria que ela estivesse passando por tudo aquilo por sua causa. E parecia que Dumbledore já estava esperando por aquela atitude:

- Pois não, entre o escritório. Logo irei para lá.

Temerosa, a bruxa entrou naquela porta e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, olhando o chão como se lá houvesse um grande tesouro. Como prometido, o sábio bruxo não se demorou. Com o rosto sereno, disse:

- Já estava esperando por voce, Hermione.


	12. Revelações e Decepções

Hermione chegou a sentir seu sangue gelar. Mas sabia que Dumbledore era compreensivo e já havia sido jovem, provavelmente curioso também. E foi ele quem começou a falar.

- Hermione... Sei que deve estar apreensiva. Devo dizer que não é necessário. Nada do que disser aqui sairá dessa sala. Muito menos eu irei julgá-la. Não é do meu direito. Mas preciso que ouvir de sua boca certas coisas. Espero que você esteja aqui para falar o que estou pensando...

- Ah.. ah... er... Bom, Dumbledore. Primeiro gostaria de pedir que me perdoe, eu realmente não tinha o direito. Não tinha mesmo! – mesmo ansiosa, a bruxa conseguiu dizer algumas palavras.

- Mas perdoar por quê? – apesar de o velho mago saber exatamente do que se tratava, preferiu se fazer de desentendido.

- Tudo bem... – estava hesitante – Fui eu quem abriu aquela câmara e acabei vendo o que havia dentro daquela penseira... Mas eu juro não tinha más intenções! Eu só fiquei curiosa para saber o que era aquela luz verde e quando consegui entrar lá, então... sabe... não pude desperdiçar a chance de saber o que havia ali. Perdoe-me, por favor! – seus olhos já estavam marejados, ela falava tudo embolado.

- Certamente que esse não foi o comportamento que eu esperava de você, Hermione. E também acho que já fui jovem há tempo demais para saber o que se passou por sua cabeça para olhar pensamentos que não lhe pertencem... Sabe, uma vez peguei Harry olhando meus pensamentos em minha sala. Devo dizer que não fiquei enormemente desapontado, reconheci que foi descuido meu deixa-lo sozinho lá, com a minha penseira ali, para quem quisesse ver. E quem não gostaria de saber o que há na cabeça de Dumbledore? – deu um leve sorriso – Oh, querida. Não chore, não foi para isso que a chamei aqui...

Hermione soluçava de arrependimento. Ouvir um sermão do diretor da escola não estava entre os seus programas favoritos.

- Além disso, talvez o que Harry viu fossem coisas que eu não devesse ter jamais escondido dele, pois eram fatos que tinham a ver com Voldemort e os Comensais. Você deve saber o que ele viu, não vou me prolongar muito com essa história...

"Mas no seu caso, tomei os cuidados que julguei necessários para resguardar a tal penseira, jamais achei que um dos meus convidados ficasse por aí, como detetives, procurando coisas nessa velha casa que, juro a você, não tem nada a esconder. E essa penseira, Hermione, não me pertence. Apenas fiz um favor a um velho amigo de guardá-la aqui, pois ele mesmo presumiu que fosse o local mais seguro. Você deve entender que me encontro numa situação difícil, realmente não sei como dizer a ele que algum de seus segredos, ou o que seja, foi descoberto em minha própria casa, sob os meus cuidados."

- Oh, professor. A única coisa que realmente posso fazer é assumir toda a culpa e falar para o seu amigo que farei o que for possível para reparar o meu erro, disse, resignada.

- Devo dizer que talvez esse fosse o mais justo e o mais louvável de sua parte. Mas temo que o dono do objeto não esteja em condições de ouvi-la...

- Mas por quê? Ele já sabe? Está com raiva de mim? – indagou, preocupadamente.

- Durante todo o tempo que permaneceram aqui, os mantive longe das últimas notícias. A senhorita, como boa leitora que é, também não deve ter visto nada de estranho nesses últimos tempos no Profeta Diário, o que é estranho, visto que há uma guerra iminente, não estou certo?

- Sim, mas...

- São ordens do próprio ministro que não alarmemos a comunidade bruxa até que haja uma reação concreta de Voldemort e dos Comensais, para que possamos pensar num plano realmente eficaz para detê-los sem que haja histeria...

- Mas, Dumbledore, o que tudo isso tem a ver com aquela penseira?

- Já estava chegando lá. Bom, o dono dela encontra-se, no momento, e devo dizer que sinto muito pesar por isso, aos cuidados dos curandeiros no St. Mungus. Infelizmente foi encontrado ainda ontem muito debilitado, melhor dizendo, praticamente morto. Mas está melhorando de maneira muito satisfatória, temo que não levará muito tempo até que você possa se explicar pessoalmente.

- Certamente o farei. Antes de terminar gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Sou só ouvidos.

- O senhor certamente sabe o que há lá dentro, não sabe?

- Talvez eu presuma o que há, mas não sei com certeza, como você. – e deu um sereno sorriso.

Hermione, envergonhada, continuou:

- Bem, quase compliquei a mim e ao Rony hoje por causa de uma coisa que vi lá dentro, acho que confio no senhor o suficiente para perguntá-lo... - Hemione achou melhor não detalhar o que realmente havia visto, afinal não cometeria o erro da indiscrição novamente. Dumbledore, o que é O livro das magias e rituais proibidos de Merlin?

Dumbledore ficou calado por um tempo, aparentemente titubeante sobre o que deveria falar. Mas acabou se decidindo:

- Você me pegou de surpresa, Hermione. Não pensei que fosse ver algo naquela penseira que tivesse a ver com este livro. É uma escritura das trevas, traz infelicidade, discórdia e se cai em mãos erradas, pode provocar estragos irreparáveis. E não digo mãos erradas os maus bruxos, mas também os ingênuos e os sedentos de poder.

"Creio que você, como os demais garotos que entraram em Hogwarts ficaram realmente entretidos com os sapos de chocolates e os cartões que os acompanham, especialmente aqueles que vêm de famílias trouxas. Bem, num desses sapos você deve ter lido que 'O prof. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, ter descoberto dos doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel'."

- Claro que sim! Cheguei a dar um salto quando ouvi esta frase! Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com o livro?

- Este bruxo, Grindelwald, acabou por encontrar essa escritura, a qual recuperei quando o venci, não sei dizer ao certo como, pois deveriam ter sido todas destruídas na...

- Inquisição! – Hermione já estava começando a se habituar em dizer esta palavra.

- Correto! Vejo que já sabe um pouco da história. E talvez este tenha sido um dos poucos bons feitos desta época... Destruir aquele livro que Merlin escreveu numa época realmente ruim de sua vida. Perdemos também, neste período, excelentes bruxos de maneiras horríveis, mas isso não vem ao caso. Felizmente, hoje a maioria dos trouxas acha que nós não passamos de brincadeira de criança, não nos oferecem grande perigo.

- Por que não encontramos em lugar algum relatos sobre essa época maligna na vida de Merlin a que você se refere?

- Muito bem, hoje é o dia das revelações. Queria pedir que isso ficasse apenas entre nós... Talvez porque não seja necessário que ninguém saiba o que vou dizer. É também um voto de confiança que lhe dou, um sinal de que relevo o que fez e que acredito no seu arrependimento. Merlin foi um grande bruxo, o maior de todos, nosso mestre. Mas tinha dois lados, devo dizer, um sinceramente sombrio, um verdadeiramente iluminado. Dizem lendas que Merlin é filho do que os trouxas usam chamar de Demônio, um ser das trevas. Assim que os sacerdotes da época souberam que uma certa moça, que possuía o dom de prever o futuro, carregava dentro de si o filho desse ser, ela foi trancafiada por toda a sua vida e foi lá, dentro dessa cela, que ela deu a luz a um bebê prematuro: Merlin.

- Que incrível! Então Merlin possui uma dupla herança... Sua mãe era bruxa?

- Não sabemos dizer... Ela era muito devota ao que os trouxas chamam de Deus. Quem sabe por isso não possamos chamá-la de bruxa. Foi um garoto de grande poder, de mágicas e belas palavras.

- Como ele pôde ser bom se era filho de um ser maligno? Não deveria ter herdado esse lado?

- Herdou, Hermione. Assim como Harry herdou de maneira acidental os poderes perversos de Voldemort. A diferença está em como usar toda essa força. Assim como quase tudo na vida, a diferença está na escolha.

-Por que tão poucas pessoas sabem dessa história?

- Apenas quem já teve o livro de que você me perguntou nas mãos soube da verdadeira história. Era para essa revelação ter morrido com a mãe de Merlin, mas ele resolveu relata-la no tal livro, justificando sua existência.

- Justificando sua existência? Como assim?

- Como um bruxo bom poderia escrever um livro maligno? Só mesmo tendo dentro de si essa essência maléfica, que o atormentava. Além disso, ele nunca supôs que a escritura seria descoberta.

- Por que ele pensou assim?

- Talvez se eu lhe contar toda a história você finalmente entenda. Acho melhor, por enquanto, que você vá se juntar aos outros ou eles ficarão preocupados com você. Assim que você chegar à escola amanhã, não hesite em me procurar. Infelizmente, tenho que voltar para lá agora e ver se está tudo em ordem.

- Não acredito que terei que esperar tanto para saber de tudo!

Dumbledore lançou-lhe um pequeno olhar de repreensão pela sua curiosidade, que já havia lhe trazido problemas.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Já entendi.

Os dois se despediram com olhares tranqüilos, e Hermione abriu a porta do escritório.

- Cara, eles já estão lá dentro há um tempão! Não agüento mais de curiosidade, como será que ela está?

- Calma, Ron. Está tudo bem, senão já saberíamos de algo.

- Essas paredes devem ser protegidas contra bibilhoteiros, não consegui ouvir uma palavra do que eles disseram.

- Também não iriam gritar para que ouvíssemos, não é? – disse Harry num sorriso maroto.

- Pare de brincadeiras, Harry. Estou muito preocupado.

- Sei, sei... Ron, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa... O que aconteceu entre vocês lá no Beco diagonal?

- Bem, er... – como se fosse alguma novidade, as orelhas de Rony ficaram da cor de seus cabelos – A gente se beijou, não foi nada demais.

- Aha! Eu sabia que isso logo aconteceria! – internamente, Harry agradecia pelo acontecido, assim Hermione tinha finalmente caído em si e visto que de quem ela gostava realmente era Rony. O beijo deles tinha sido apenas uma fato impensado, mas felizmente, sem graves conseqüências. Ele torcia para que esse também fosse o pensamento de sua amiga, principalmente agora que estava começando a descobrir um sentimento profundo por Gina.

- Mas não vai espalhar pra todo mundo, viu?

- Ah, não. Imagina...

- Harry! – enrubesceu de raiva.

- Não se preocupe, não conto nada a ninguém, riu-se.

De repente, a porta do escritório se abre e sai uma Hermione pensativa e distante lá de dentro.

- Mione! Como você está? - perguntou Rony, preocupado.

- Bem, bem... – ela mal olhava para a face do garoto. Estava muito distante com seus pensamentos. Ai, Ron, EU GOSTARIA DE DESCANSAR AGORA, depois a gente conversa, disse em tom grosseiro.

Hermione dirigiu-se às escadas deixando um Rony perplexo e decepcionado para trás.

- Calma, cara. Elas são assim mesmo. Provavelmente não teve uma conversa fácil com Dumbledore, você vai ver que logo ela vai estar falante de novo.

Ele não respondia nada. Apenas andava desolado para o seu quarto, uma lágrima teimava em cair. Talvez não fosse de tristeza, mas de decepção (N/A: cara, não consigo imaginar essa cena sem ouvir Today, Smashing Pumpkins!).

- Ron, não fica assim...

- Me deixa, Harry. Quero ficar sozinho.

Harry ficou ao pé da escada vendo seu amigo subir arrasado. Sentia-se culpado por estar tão feliz e seu melhor amigo na pior. Mas sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento.

Rony se deitou em sua cama e abafou o choro no travesseiro, finalmente estava admitindo para si mesmo que sentia muito mais do "gostar" de Hermione. Mas ela não era pra ele. Tão cedo não pensaria em ter alguém do lado dela. "Pra quê ela vai querer ter alguém? Ela tem os livros...". E cada vez que pensava o quanto era impossível tê-la, mais lhe batia aquela vontade incontrolável de gritar. "Seu idiota, pára de chorar!". Tinha sido um erro acreditar naquele beijo, ele parecia uma criança empolgada com sua primeira vassoura. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de lamentar, suas forças estavam desaparecendo com seus soluços e ele acabou adormecendo.

Hermione entrou em seu quarto como um zumbi. Estava mergulhada nos seus pensamentos, sempre tentando concluir algo sobre tudo que acabara de ouvir. Eram revelações importantes, ela estava grata por Dumbledore confiar nela. Ela gostava muito disso nele: a capacidade de nunca desacreditar totalmente nas pessoas. Era reconfortante.

Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que Gina falava com ela:

- Mione, e aí? Está tudo bem?

- Han? Ah, está! Não foi nada demais. Expliquei tudo para ele, que entendeu. Você sabe, ele é muito complacente. Realmente uma excelente pessoa.

- Todos nós sabemos disso. Mas...

Toc, toc, toc. A ruiva foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Era Harry.

- Oi, podemos conversar?

- Claro! – respondeu, com um grande sorriso.

Eles nem conseguiam disfarçar. Os olhos brilhavam quando se viam e um sorriso indiscreto teimava em estampar seus rostos.

- Eu... eu queria te perguntar se podemos dizer, no jantar, que estamos namorando.

- Ah, Harry!

Ela o abraçou tão forte que o deixou sem ar. O beijo que se seguiu dali foi indescritível. Era como se soltasse faíscas, ele nunca havia sentido aquilo por ninguém, nem mesmo pela Cho. Finalmente as coisas começavam a ficar claras na cabeça de Harry. Ele sempre teve uma queda por Cho simplesmente porque a achava bonita, mas toda a sua curiosidade e expectativa deram lugar a uma grande decepção quando ele realmente a conheceu. Com Gina era diferente, pois ele havia notado sua beleza apenas depois de ver o quanto sua presença o fazia bem e o trazia alegria. Jamais poderia perdê-la.

Enquanto ainda se beijavam, Molly ia subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto das meninas, quando presenciou aquela cena. Um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Era realmente o que mais queria. Apesar de todos os problemas por que Harry passava, era um garoto bom, que poderia fazer sua filha feliz. Ela o conhecia, era como se fosse um filho. Então, silenciosamente, deu meia-volta e desceu as escadas para contar o que acabara de ver para Arthur.

O senhor Weasley, por sua vez, surpreendeu a esposa, falando que já desconfiava. Havia notado o jeito com que se olhavam há um certo tempo e teve certeza naquele dia mesmo, no Beco Diagonal. Os dois se abraçaram e pediram que aquela união fosse abençoada. Se era o desejo dos dois garotos, não seriam eles a separá-los.

Rapidamente, veio o entardecer. No jantar, foi feito oficialmente o comunicado, o que empolgou a todos, especialmente Tonks, que já se dispôs a ser madrinha de casamento. Todos riram muito. Harry e Gina se olhavam de um jeito terno, meio envergonhados. Mas não soltavam as mãos por nenhum motivo, acariando uma a outra o tempo todo. Porém, a felicidade não era completa. Harry conseguiu como muito esforço arrastar Rony para o jantar, que permaneceu todo o tempo com a cabeça baixa, entristecido. Hermione, por mais distraída que estivesse, acabou percebendo o estado do ruivo, presumindo que era sua culpa, não devia tê-lo ignorado daquela maneira depois de um beijo "Parece até atitude de garoto!". Ela continuou fitando-o por toda a refeição, na esperança de que ele a olhasse e ela pudesse pedir desculpas com o olhar, mas não obteve sucesso algum.

Rony mal esperou que todos terminassem e foi em direção ao quarto. Hermione seguiu no seu encalço, conseguindo interrompe-lo à porta do quarto.

- Rony, eu sinto muito.

Ele continuava de costas com a mão na maçaneta.

- Rony, por favor, me desculpa! – implorava, com a voz embargada.

O ruivo se virou com a expressão mais séria que pôde, mas nada respondeu. Encarou-a profundamente e balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo, como se dissesse "Agora é tarde".

- Ron, eu sei que não fui legal. Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção te magoar. Eu mal percebi que estava ali. Estava atordoada com a conversa que tinha acabado de ter...

Ele continuava sem responder, fazendo uma cara de impaciência a cada palavra da amiga. Ela viu que ficar se desculpando não ia adiantar, talvez até piorasse a situação, então se aproximou e acariciou o rosto de Rony. Só ele sabia o esforço que fazia para não beija-la naquele momento, mas não queria se machucar mais. Mais uma vez, Hermione teve a iniciativa: encostou seu lábios nos dele. Mas Rony não retribuiu. Afastou-se, entrou no seu quarto e deu apenas "Boa noite" antes de fechar a porta, deixando-a plantada e perplexa.

Não muito longe dali, outro casal se despedia, entretanto apaixonadamente, indo cada um para os seus respectivos corredores. Amanhã seria um novo dia, o dia da volta a Hogwarts.


	13. A Descoberta Do Livro Maligno De Merlin

- Tudo bem, mãe. Não vou esquecer de escovar os dentes, limpar as unhas, pentear o cabelo, e tudo isso que a senhora falou.

- Corra, meu filho! Você está atrasado!

Toda vez que voltavam a Hogwarts era aquela história. Quase perdiam o trem, deixando uma senhora Weasley aflita para trás.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco... Dessa vez, quase ficamos na estação vendo o trem partir!

Harry, Gina e Hermione deram uma risadinha enquanto procuravam por um vagão que tivesse uma cabine vazia. Rony vinha atrás, observando Hermione. Quando ela se virava, ele fingia olhar para outro lado, deixando-a sem graça, perceptivelmente triste.

Quando finalmente encontraram uma cabine, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina e os dois outros fizeram questão de sentar nos extremos da outra poltrona. O mais recente casal se olhou, dando uma risadinha de leve e Gina falou baixinho:

- Esses dois...

- Não se preocupe. Acho que sei o que fazer para junta-los. Mas vamos ver no que essa situação vai dar e aí entro em ação.

Não demorou muito, Rony e Hermione tiveram que sair para a reunião de monitores. Harry e Gina mal podiam esconder a alegria de ficarem sozinhos, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Rony saiu na frente, emburrado, e Hermione foi atrás, tentando pensar em algum assunto para puxar conversa.

- Rony, eu...

Ele não se virou para saber o que ela queria falar.

- Rony, não seja bobo... Me desculpe... – ela falava com a voz penosa, embargada.

O ruivo finalmente parou para escuta-la. Não poderia ignora-la para sempre.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, espero que me perdoe. Não tive a intenção de te machucar, você sabe que jamais faria isso. Vamos voltar como éramos antes, por favor...- ela buscava os olhos dele, mas ele olhava para baixo, visivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

- Tudo bem, se você quer assim...

- Sou só eu que quero assim? Você não faz questão nenhuma? – seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Ta, tudo bem... Vamos voltar a ser como antes. Eu também quero assim... – falou, com aquela expressão de impaciência.

Ela o abraçou bem forte, ele ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, mas a abraçou de volta. Era o que ele sempre quis, mas agora não sabia como agir. Quando ela terminou de abraçá-lo, aproximou seu rosto do dele, lentamente. Ele a olhava meio estático, ela cada vez se aproximava mais e perigosamente. Hermione fechou os olhos, esperando que ele a beijasse, e ele colocou as mãos na sua cabeça, beijando-a na testa.

- Precisamos ir, estamos atrasados, disse Rony, enfático.

Hermione nunca tinha se sentido tão envergonhada. Rony não se abalou com o sentimento da amiga, e deu um leve sorriso de satisfação sem que ela percebesse. Os dois, então se dirigiram para a reunião dos monitores.

Harry não perdeu tempo e deu um longo beijo em Gina. Não demorou muito, Luna Lovegood entrou na cabine silenciosamente. Sentou-se na poltrona e ficou observando os dois, satisfeita.

Quando os dois abriram os olhos, levaram um grande susto:

- Luna!

- Ah, não se incomodem... Podem continuar, finjam que não estou aqui.

Aquilo era completamente absurdo. Como ignorar uma garota com um chapéu de dragão na cabeça? Além disso, os dois estavam completamente envergonhados por ela te-los visto daquela maneira, ainda não tinham pensado em como iam agir diante das pessoas.

- Podem continuar!

A garota tirou o seu chapéu, colocou ao seu lado e começou a ler a revista de seu pai de cabeça para baixo, como sempre fazia. Não havia mais clima algum para os outros dois, que a olhavam desacreditados. Apesar disso, os dois deram um sorriso tímido e pegaram um na mão do outro, permanecendo calados, olhando para fora da janela.

O pior não tinha acontecido: Draco Malfoy ainda não os havia importunado aquele dia. Não até agora.

- Ora, ora, ora... Que casalzinho mais ridículo! Sabe Potter, eu sempre achei que você ia ficar com a sangue-ruim... – disse coçando o queixo – Afinal, todo mundo sabia que essa aí era apaixonada por você e você nem sequer sabia seu nome... Mas aí ia haver uma briga entre você e aquele outro Weasley, não é? – ele falava com um desdém com que só um Malfoy podia se expressar.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Você não tem mais o que fazer?

- É, tem razão... Você se salvou, por enquanto. Estou atrasado para a reunião de monitores, mas não espere que isso vá ficar assim, barato... Não quero vomitar ao ver vocês de mãozinha dadas de novo. Urgh! – fez um som com a boca que lembrava alguém vomitando, depois rindo bastante com Crabbe e Goyle em seu encalço. Tchauzinho, Potter!

- Não ligue, Gina. Ele é um covarde ridículo e infeliz!

Gina estava claramente entristecida. Tudo que Draco havia falado não passava da mais pura verdade. Tanto que ela nem conseguiu responder às grosserias do loiro, e não era de levar desaforos para casa. Então soltou sua mão da de Harry e olhou ainda mais entretida para fora da janela.

Harry mal podia acreditar que Gina havia dado importância para as palavras de Malfoy. Mas para ela não era fácil saber que tudo o que o sonserino falara não passava da mais pura verdade. A desconfiança das férias, de que havia alguma coisa entre ele e Hermione, voltou à tona com toda força. Harry sabia muito bem o que a namorada estava pensando, tão entretida naquela paisagem que, certamente, ela já deveria saber de cor. Rompeu o silêncio tentando mudar aquela situação:

- Gina! Estamos juntos agora, não fique pensando nessas coisas. Hermione é apenas uma amiga, que eu sei que posso contar sempre. Mas não passa disso! Por favor, para de pensar essas coisas...

Ele encostou Gina em seu peito, que o apertou fortemente. Não sabia como faria se o perdesse agora que finalmente havia conseguido. Ainda estava insegura, não seria fácil ser a namorada de Harry Potter. Ele, por sua vez, sentia um pouco de culpa. Se Gina soubesse que ele havia beijado Hermione há poucos dias, provavelmente não acreditaria em suas palavras, certamente ficaria furiosa, se sentiria traída e com razão. Mas não havia como ela descobrir, ele esperava.

Neville logo chegou e também ficou sabendo do novo casal de Hogwarts. Finalmente alguém com quem conversar e quebrar o clima ruim que havia se instalado na cabine. Neville estava muito mudado também, mais alto e bem mais magro. Todos começaram a contar como haviam sido suas férias e a viagem transcorreu tranqüila até Hogwarts.

Harry estava muito aliviado de voltar àquele lugar que havia mudado sua vida. Nada como sair do inferno que vivia na casa dos Dursley e voltar para onde se sentia um pouco mais feliz. E agora ele tinha Gina, o que o confortava muito mais.

- Fadas mordentes!

A Mulher Gorda prontamente permitiu que os alunos passassem pelo buraco do retrato quando a senha foi dita. Harry dirigiu-se rapidamente para o dormitório. Era hora de descansar um pouco, logo teria um dia agitado pela frente. Só esperaria por Rony por mais um tempo para jogar conversa fora, já que ele era monitor e demorava um pouco para chegar ao dormitório. Gina, por sua vez, aguardou Hermione no salão comunal, precisava muito falar com ela sobre o que ela achava do namoro, afinal ela era a melhor amiga de Harry, certamente teria uma opinião. Minutos depois, a monitora da grifinória chega com uma cara que mais parecia de enterro. Rony vinha logo atrás, dando um frio "boa noite" para as duas e subindo as escadas. A ruiva não pode conter a curiosidade ao ver a amiga tão triste.

- O que houve, Mione? Você não parece bem...

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. É apenas cansaço. Hoje a reunião de monitores foi, como posso dizer, muito cansativa... E essa nova turma que entrou é, no mínimo, bem animada. Só preciso dormir um pouco.

Gina deixou bem claro em seu rosto que não acreditara em uma única palavra da amiga.

- Ta, vai, tudo bem... Estou assim por causa do seu irmão. Pronto. Falei.

- Ai, Mione... Você por acaso não acha que estou percebendo há muito tempo o que está acontecendo? Eu sei que você gosta dele e ele também. Não sei por que vocês dois não se entendem logo...

- Vai ser estranho você ouvir isso, mas vou ter que dizer: Não é por culpa minha que nós não nos entendemos.

- Como assim?

- É verdade. Estou tentando me aproximar dele, mas ele se recusa até a conversar comigo...

- Me conta essa história direito, Mione. O Rony tem que ter algum motivo para estar fazendo isso... Quando vocês sumiram aquele dia no Beco Diagonal, podia jurar que vocês dois tinham saído juntos para... você sabe, conversar... Mas depois foi toda aquela confusão, voltamos e você foi direto falar com Dumbledore... Não fiquei lá para saber o que havia ocorrido, mas confesso que fiquei extremamente intrigada. Afinal, o que está acontecendo?

- Um dia te conto exatamente o que aconteceu, Gina. Mas o que posso te dizer é que aquele dia, não saí junto com Rony, fui seguida sem saber... Quando o encontrei, seu irmão corria perigo e eu o ajudei a sair de uma enrascada daquelas. Foi só isso!

- Mas porque ele está te evitando?

- Porque eu sou uma burra, eu mereço... Gi, eu gostaria muito de subir, tomar uma ducha e dormir. Você se importa se a gente continuar essa conversa amanhã?

- Ah, claro que não, Mione. Pode ir! Quer dizer, vamos!

As duas subiram para os dormitórios descansar. Pareciam ser as últimas a subir aquelas escadas. Hermione tomou o seu banho e se vestiu para dormir. Quando já havia se acomodado em sua cama, uma fênix entrou pela janela trazendo um pergaminho. Era a fênix de Dumbledore. Ela imediatamente se animou, como se todo o cansaço houvesse desaparecido de seu corpo. Desamarrou o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo.

_Hermione,_

_Temos que terminar aquela conversa. Venha, quando quiser, à minha sala. A senha é Hipogrifos Brilhantes._

_Até mais,_

_A.D._

Hermione chegou a ter um frio na barriga. "Como pude me esquecer da conversa com Dumbledore?", pensou. Ela esperou que as outras garotas do quarto caíssem de vez no sono para se trocar as vestes e silenciosamente sair do dormitório. Chegou à porta da sala do diretor, disse a senha para a gárgula e a porta se abriu. Subiu as escadas e Dumbledore estava sentado à sua mesa, lendo um livro que parecia importante. Sem mesmo levantar o rosto, cumprimentou:

- Como vai, Hermione. Não pensei que viesse tão cedo, ou melhor, tão tarde! – agora já olhava pra ela com seu sorriso típico.

- Ah, desculpe-me. Mas é que o bilhete dizia que podia vir quando quisesse...

- Claro que sim, você tem toda a razão! Sente-se por favor. Er... Onde nós paramos mesmo?

- O senhor ia me contar a história de Merlin, de como ele escreveu o livro...

- Ah, sim... Muito bem. Vou pular umas partes que julgo de menor importância, e também porque sei que você deve conhece-las.

"Na época em que Merlin nasceu, existia na Bretanha um rei inescrupuloso, de nome Vortigen, que havia subido criminosamente ao trono após depor seu irmão do poder. Este soberano, de natureza vil e tempestuosa, sonhava construir uma poderosa torre para mostrar a sua força e poder, mas sempre que tentava levanta-la, ela acabava ruindo, sem que ninguém encontrasse o motivo. Insatisfeito com as dificuldades encontradas, ele recebe como anuncio de profetas de seu reino que deveria misturar o sangue de uma criança sem pai a argamassa do castelo, quebrando assim o encantamento das pedras que se soltavam."

"Com a condição de não ser morto, Merlin, a bastarda criança escolhida para o sacrifício, indica o porquê da torre estar sempre a ruir: é que sob as bases do castelo, havia um rio subterrâneo ao qual habitavam dois dragões, um branco e outro vermelho, que se moviam

ante a pressão das pedras. O rei Vortigen mandou cavar e como havia predito, lá estavam os dragões, que começaram imediatamente a se combaterem, resultando no extermínio do vermelho."

"Merlin profetizara que o dragão branco simbolizava o predomínio da figura do irmão deposto de Vortigen, Uther, que em pouco o mataria e reinaria absoluto, o que de fato acontece, fazendo com que Merlin seja eleito conselheiro permanente do reino de Uther, sob a condição de poder desaparecer, de tempos em tempos, sem que ninguém lhe questionasse."

"Inicia-se um reinado de grandes acontecimentos, irrelevantes no momento. Merlin fala a partir daí da necessidade de se construir uma mesa que deveria ser ocupada por cinqüenta designados cavaleiros, restando sempre vazio um dos assentos: o mago anuncia que este só seria ocupado quando do tempo do sucessor de Uther, por um cavaleiro ainda não nascido que teria antes que encontrar o Graal, a espada encravada na pedra, história a qual você deve conhecer muito bem."

Hermione estava estática, ouvindo cada palavra de Dumbledore como se fossem as últimas que ouviria na vida. Dumbledore continua a narrar a história calmamente, sem se importar com o espanto da aluna.

- Depois disso, Merlin se retira para a floresta e por lá fica por um grande tempo, sem que ninguém tivesse notícias dele. Cremos que são esses períodos em que ele cria grande parte de suas magias e poções.

"Quando Uther, que havia se apaixonado pela bela Igraine, esposa do duque de Tintaguel, recorre à ajuda secreta de Merlin, este utiliza de sua mágica para transformar Uther na figura do marido ausente numa batalha. Essa é a primeira e uma das mais perigosas magias que ele colocaria no mais tarde intitulado Livro das Magias e Rituais Proibidos de Merlin, na verdade um ritual. Para isso, Merlin e Uther foram ao local em que se encontrava o duque para fazerem o ritual. Submeteram o tal homem à maldição Imperius e concretizaram o plano. Da união que se deu entre Uther e Igraine, nasce Arthur - Merlin exige então que o garoto lhe seja entregue como recompensa. Feito isto, ele imediatamente o entrega para ser criado entre camponeses."

"Após alguns anos, o rei Uther falece sem deixar herdeiros e Merlin reaparece, profetizando que surgiria dentro de um breve período de espera uma espada encravada numa bigorna em um grande bloco de pedra diante de uma igreja. Uma inscrição dizia que aquele que conseguisse retirar a pedra seria o novo rei."

- Ah, disso eu sei! Finalmente sei alguma coisa!

- Ah, sim... Essa parte todos conhecem. Mas vamos continuar.

"Muitos cavaleiros tentam, mas é o humilde e jovem Arthur quem retira a espada, sendo então submetido a grandes provas e reinando absoluto por muitos e muitos anos."

"Quanto a Merlin, à medida que os anos passam, torna-se um grande profeta, um enigmático vidente das estrelas que, cada vez mais desacreditado da bruta natureza humana, vai-se distanciando e desaparecendo ao coração da floresta. Ele precisa agora ser evocado com cantos e músicas celestes, chamado por sua irmã Ganieda para retornar ao mundo dos homens. Após algum tempo decifrando os enigmas da natureza, ele lê nas estrelas que sua antiga mulher, Gvendolena, está prestes a se casar novamente."

"Ele fica completamente transtornado e tenta executar novamente o ritual que havia feito anos antes, agora com o noivo de sua ex-mulher, que bravamente resiste à maldição Imperius. Ele o mata, então, com uma maldição que ainda não havia lançado em ninguém. Nem mesmo sabia que funcionaria. Fraco, acaba caindo num rio e sendo capturado por homens que circundam o local. Vinha, portanto à tona, o seu lado maligno e brutal, justamente a face dos homens que tanto detestava."

Os diretores dos quadros não paravam exclamar, alguns visivelmente surpresos com a história. Muitos realmente não a conheciam.

"Prisioneiro dos serviçais da irmã, Merlin sente saudades da mata e perde toda a alegria de viver, não restando à irmã nada a fazer que não libertá-lo - feito que, em gratidão, faz com que ele a deixe construir uma casa de vidro na floresta, com setenta janelas e portas, onde ele pode permanecer e continuar suas escrituras, agora com um teor diferente daquelas que escrevia anteriormente. Tempos depois, Merlin desaparece para todo o sempre, enfeitiçado pelo poder da bela fada Niniane. Mas seus escritos permanecem no velho palácio de cristal."

- Eu mal posso acreditar! Por que não conhecemos essa história, Dumbledore?

- Talvez porque não convenha que saibamos que aquele que julgamos estar acima de nós tenha cometido erros imperdoáveis.

- É, talvez você tenha razão... Mas me diga uma coisa: qual foi a maldição que matou o tal duque? Avada Quedavra?

- Não sabemos, Hermione. Não sabemos...

- E não há nada escrito sobre isso?

- Acreditamos que aquela tenha sido a primeira vez que Avada Kedavra foi lançada. Mas a verdade é que não há um só livro escrito inteiramente por Merlin, muito menos um que narre este fato, em específico. Não sabemos quem encontrou todas as suas escrituras, mas foram feitos muitos livros desde então. Inclusive este que você quer tanto conhecer a história.

- Então não foi ele quem o escreveu?

- Não, inteiramente. Há muitos rituais, magias e até maldições ali descritos que devem ser realmente dele... Mas nem todos. É como se fosse uma coletânea, que reuniu feitiços malignos não só de Merlin, mas daqueles bruxos que foram influenciados por aquelas escrituras e criaram suas próprias. Bem, Hermione... já está muito tarde, sei que possui muitas responsabilidades, acho melhor que vá dormir...

- Mas... – ela tinha uma expressão inconformada no rosto.

- Sem "mas" por hoje. Depois conversamos mais, teremos muito tempo. Agora vá! E não se esqueça que isso não pode jamais sair daqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu da sala, dirigindo-se para seu dormitório novamente. Ao chegar ao salão comunal da Grifinória, ela conseguiu ver alguém sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Tentou fazer o maior silêncio possível para que a pessoa não a visse voltando dos corredores àquela hora, pisando nas pontas dos pés. Mas antes que pudesse colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, ouviu:

- Hermione?

Seu corpo estremeceu.


	14. O Novo Professor De DCAT

- Hermione, é você?

Ela tinha esperança de que, se não respondesse à pessoa, ela desistiria de chamá-la. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Principalmente porque ela sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

- Harry, é você? – sibilou.

Ela foi se aproximando do amigo, para tentar vê-lo melhor. Apesar de a chama da lareira iluminar um pouco o ambiente, ela não podia enxergá-lo nitidamente.

- Sim sou eu. O que faz aqui embaixo essa hora? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu que pergunto, Harry. E você, o que faz aqui no salão comunal essa hora? – questionou, tentando se desvencilhar da pergunta do amigo.

- Mione, acho que perguntei primeiro...

- Bem... Eu estava sem sono. Então resolvi dar uma volta pelo castelo.

- Sei, sei... – Harry não acreditou numa só palavra, mas se ela não queria contar, não insistiria.

- E você, o que faz aqui?

- Bem, assim que comecei a dormir, tive um pesadelo horrível... Então resolvi ficar aqui, sozinho, para pensar um pouco, disse, angustiado.

- Foi com Voldemort? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Não, foi pior. Pelo menos nesse momento, foi bem pior pra mim... – os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Nossa, diga o que foi, Harry! Posso te ajudar?

Agora Hermione se sentava na poltrona em frente a de Harry, olhando-o com atenção.

- Na verdade, o que eu mais queria é que você estivesse aqui agora. Precisava muito falar com você...

Hermione chegou a sentir um frio na barriga.

- Pode falar, Harry... O que você sonhou? – disse, pacientemente.

- Na verdade, nem deu muito tempo de sonhar... Assim que começou, eu acordei. Parecia tão real... Eu realmente achei que a tinha perdido...

- Perdido quem, Harry? – perguntava, ansiosa.

- A Gina, Mione. Eu sonhei que perdia a Gina... – uma lágrima teimosa vagarosamente descia pelo seu rosto.

- Como, Harry? Como isso acontecia?

- Ela pensava que... Bem, ela descobria o que aconteceu lá no meu quarto aquele dia... O beijo, você sabe...

- Ah, Harry. Não tem como ela descobrir... A não ser que ela fique legilimente! Você sabe que eu jamais contaria... Foi um erro.

- Eu sei que sim... Mas você não sabe como isso me atormenta... Eu, definitivamente, não posso dormir com esses pensamentos, é muito perigoso... Ultimamente, não tenho conseguido esvaziar minha mente. Um prato cheio para Voldemort.

- Você tem toda razão. Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Contar tudo pra ela.

- Como? – arregalou os olhos.

- Bem, estava pensando em contar assim...

E ficaram por muito tempo ali planejando em qual seria a melhor maneira para dizer o que havia acontecido à caçula Weasley.

Era de manhã, o sol teimava em iluminar o rosto de Harry. Não havia outra opção a não ser acordar. Levantou-se ainda meio tonto e se arrumou para tomar café da manhã. Assim que desceu com Rony para tomar o café, Gina e Hermione já estavam na mesa da Grifinória. Gina abriu um grande sorriso para Harry, que não retribuiu tão animadamente. A outra garota, por sua vez, estava extremamente desconfortável com a situação. Não sabia como agir, nem como começaria a contar para a ruiva o que ela e Harry haviam discutido por toda a noite.

Todos começaram suas refeições depois de darem as boas vindas aos novos alunos. Harry estava de cabeça baixa, Gina o procurava com o olhar para saber o que estava acontecendo. Seu coração começou a apertar, quando viu que a grifinória sentada ao seu lado estava da mesma maneira. Depois de certo tempo, a situação de tornou insustentável para Gina.

- Vocês por acaso vão me contar o que está acontecendo? – disse, com raiva.

Rony até levantou o rosto. Não havia percebido nada até agora, entretido com seu saboroso prato. Neville também começou a olhar para a ruiva.

- Gina, depois do café, prometo que conversaremos... – disse Harry, com uma cara de como estivesse sentindo dor.

- Depois do café... E por acaso vocês acham que eu vou conseguir terminar o café com vocês dois desse jeito?

Ela saiu correndo do salão principal, deixando toda a comida no prato e uma xícara quebrada no chão. Harry e Hermione saíram em seu encalço, deixando um Rony confuso para trás.

Não foi difícil adivinhar onde a garota estaria. Logo a viram sentada próxima ao lago, passando o dedo na água e observando as pequenas ondas se formarem. Harry foi o primeiro a se aproximar, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro:

- Gi, me desculpe... Eu não queria te deixar chateada... É que nós precisamos contar uma coisa pra você, e é muito difícil...

Gina o encarou com os olhos marejados, com certa aversão.

- Não precisa me falar, que eu não sou burra. Eu sei que vocês querem falar... Vocês quase conseguiram me enganar. – ela lançou um olhar rancoroso para Hermione, que os observava de longe.

- Calma, Gi. Não se precipite. Provavelmente não é nada do que você está pensando...

- Duvido muito. Pode falar, já que está aqui...

Harry fez um sinal para que Hermione se aproximasse e ela veio em passos hesitantes. Ela mesma iniciou a conversa:

- Gi, eu não queria que você escutasse o que a gente tem a dizer com tanta raiva... – Gina a olhou com uma expressao de "Ah, é mesmo?" e voltou a encarar o lago -. Bem, já que é assim, não vou fazer rodeios. Sabe aquele dia lá na sede da Ordem que eu fui para o quarto dos meninos enquanto você conversava com Harry?

Apesar de a ruiva não olhar para os dois, respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Eu acabei cochilando, estava com muito sono àquela hora. A verdade é que queria conversar com Rony, você sabe o quê... Mas ele estava dormindo. Então, me deitei na cama de Harry, até que ele voltasse e como já disse, acabei dormindo. Quando de repente acordei, achei que Rony estava perto de mim e o beijei...

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para a amiga, sinalizando que ela estava indo bem na explicação. Mas Gina não estava muito convencida:

- E o que eu tenho a ver com essa história?

- Bem, estava escuro e eu... A verdade é que não era o Rony, era o Harry...

- E eu fiquei muito assustado com aquilo, mas vi o quanto a Mione ficou surpresa e arrependida, o quanto chorava quando fez aquilo, eu a desculpei... - Harry a interrompeu.

A caçula Weasley olhava para os dois enojada, seus olhos teimavam em não conter as lágrimas:

- E por que vocês não me disseram isso antes? Por quê? Por quê...

- Por favor, não fique assim... – Harry a abraçava.

A garota o empurrou para longe, dizendo:

- Se afastem de mim! Vocês são todos iguais... Mas eu achava que você era diferente, Harry! Imagina só quando meu irmão souber disso... – havia ódio em sua voz.

E ia saindo dali a passos largos. Hermione chorava silenciosamente, mas não podia deixar que Gina saísse daquela maneira. Tinha que resolver tudo aquilo, afinal, Harry não tinha culpa do que ela havia feito.

- Gina, não seja criança. Estamos aqui sendo francos com você, não percebe? Se o seu namorado não fosse honesto, provavelmente você nunca saberia disso... – neste momento, Gina parou de costas, escutando aquelas palavras – Pare com isso, Gina! Ele não teve culpa! Eu é que acordei atordoada, mas me desculpe, me desculpe! Se você tem que punir alguém, puna a mim, que ele não tem culpa alguma do que aconteceu.

Gina arfava. Ela abaixou a cabeça e se virou, aos prantos.

- Você não sabe como é difícil, Hermione. Você não tem idéia. Eu confiava em você. Eu confiava nele. Foi de repente um sonho que se realizou e foi embora... Eu, eu...

Harry correu para abraçá-la. Ela a tomou nos braços fortemente, ela resistiu um pouco, mas logo retribuiu. E a beijava como se não a visse há anos, eram beijos misturados com lágrimas. Ao final, ele a abraçou mais forte ainda e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Não acabou, Gi. Nem vai acabar. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas não posso mais viver sem você, não posso. Mal conseguia dormir com isso martelando em minha cabeça. Me perdoe, por favor. Eu não tive a intenção...

Ela não falava nada, mas conseguia esboçar um sorriso nos lábios. Sua garganta ainda doía de vontade de chorar, provavelmente se ela tentasse falar alguma coisa, sairia uma voz pastosa e embargada. Apenas se entregava aos beijos dele. Hermione, por sua vez, foi saindo discretamente. Agora era a hora de os dois ficarem sozinhos.

Ela sabia que não havia contado completamente a verdade, mas pelo menos havia livrado a consciência de Harry daquele peso. Ainda mais que aquele assunto também havia sido quase totalmente superado por ela, agora ela dirigia seus pensamentos a apenas uma pessoa: Rony.

Ela voltou ao castelo, enxugou as lágrimas e de longe ainda podia ver os dois abraçados. Ficou muito feliz por ter dado tudo certo. Em questão de segundos, Rony a encontrou:

- Mione, o que aconteceu para vocês saírem daquele jeito?

- Ah, Rony. Não importa... Está tudo bem agora. Gina ainda está muito insegura, mas logo ela vai ver que Harry jamais faria algo para magoá-la.

- Ah, sim... – Rony não havia entendido nada do que ela falou, mas concordou. Bem, só digo que vocês perderam a maior novidade! – disse Rony animado.

- Novidade? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Adivinha só quem será o nosso professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas?

- Ah, não consigo...

- Ah, então não vou contar. Será surpresa. Você vai ter que ver para crer!

Neste momento passaram Malfoy e outros sonserinos pelos dois. Pelas suas caras, a escolha do novo professor não agradou nem um pouco a eles.

Harry e Gina não se importavam em andar de mãos dadas por toda Hogwarts. De longe podiam ver um sorriso discreto de Dumbledore, aprovando a união. Logo as aulas iniciaram, e para os dois era angustiante como elas demoravam a acabar. Em cada intervalo, faziam questão de se encontrar e protagonizar as cenas mais românticas que aqueles corredores haviam visto. Pelo menos nos últimos anos. Todas as garotas ficavam derretidas vendo os dois. Rony e Hermione, por sua vez, ficavam cada vez mais constrangidos. Não pelo fato de Harry e Gina estarem juntos,mas pelo fato de eles mesmos não estarem. Agora que a ruiva e o seu namorado não se desgrudavam, não havia nada que pudessem fazer a não ser ficarem juntos o tempo todo também. E Rony ainda não falava com ela direito, o que tornava a situação ainda mais difícil.

Como nem tudo é perfeito, num desses intervalos, Snape surpreendeu Harry e Gina ao fim de uma aula de Poções do quinto ano.

- Vocês deveriam se envergonhar, fazendo essas coisas pelos corredores! Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória!

Gina enrubesceu, enquanto Harry fechou os punhos de ódio. Aquele sentimento havia ficado escondido por algum tempo, principalmente após o desaparecimento de Sirius. Mas agora voltava com toda a força. Apesar disso, ele não respondeu nada e apenas saiu de mãos dadas com a garota.

A semana, apesar de tudo, passou razoavelmente rápido. Harry e Hermione estavam muito ansiosos para saber quem seria o próximo professor de DCAT, todos os amigos mais próximos insistiam em não contar. E a aula seria na sexta-feira, em breve o mistério seria revelado. Na quinta à noite, todos foram jantar no salão comunal.

Harry e Gina faziam questão de sentar um em frente ao outro, para que não ficassem um só minuto sem se olharem dentro dos olhos. Parecia que o mundo todo havia desaparecido, que só havia os dois. Pelos menos até que Harry visse que na mesa da Corvinal também havia uma pessoa que o encarava todo o tempo: Cho Chang. Dava olhadelas para lá de vez em quando, percebendo que ela o observava por todo o jantar. Gina logo notou algo estranho no garoto e também olhou para trás para saber por que ele estava tão incomodado. Não demorou muito a descobrir. Deu uma encarada mortal para a outra, que sorriu sarcasticamente e cochichou ao ouvido de uma amiga.

Gina o fuzilou com o olhar. Ele levantou as mãos, acenando que não tinha culpa. A noite da ruiva acabou naquele momento. Depois do jantar, voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória e Gina logo subiu, se despedindo friamente e dizendo que estava cansada e precisava dormir. Harry queria estrangular Cho por ela ter feito aquilo, mas a verdade é que não podia proibir ninguém de olhar para onde quisesse. Com esse pensamento, também foi dormir.

- Harry, você precisa se concentrar mais nas aulas! Você precisa se sair bem nos NIEM's se quiser ser um auror!

- É, eu sei, Mione... Mas eu não estou conseguindo! Eu penso na Gi o tempo todo!

- É, e ela também tem que estudar para os NOM's! Vocês têm que dar um jeito nisso, não podem viver desse jeito!

Aquela era a Hermione que Harry conhecia. A caminho da primeira aula de DCAT do sexto ano, ela não parava de tagarelar sobre a importância dos estudos. Além disso, chamava atenção do amigo por ele não estar fazendo os exercícios direito ultimamente. Logo, não só Prof. Snape teria motivos para reclamar dele. Harry ,na verdade, mal a escutava e também nem estava lembrando que não havia ainda recebido os resultados dos NOM's.

- Mione, quando receberemos os resultados dos NOM's?

- Harry? Francamente! – disse horrorizada. Onde você estava quando Dumbledore disse que receberíamos na próxima segunda?

- Na próxima segunda? Não sabia... – disse, cabisbaixo.

- Claro que não, Harry! Como saberia, não é mesmo? Ai... – ela estava visivelmente decepcionada com a falta de atenção do amigo.

Rony ria da situação, nunca tinha visto Harry tão distraído. Os três entraram na sala de aula e se acomodaram em suas carteiras, juntamente com os demais alunos. Logo que sentou, Harry se virou e viu Malfoy dirigir um daqueles seus olhares de desprezo, que resolveu ignorar. Logo foi atingido com um papel na cabeça, que presumiu ser um bilhete do loiro:

_Potter,_

_Você venceu de novo. Mas não pense que isso vá ficar assim._

_Malfoy_

Antes mesmo que pudesse ficar confuso com aquela frase, viu o novo professor de DCAT. Remo Lupin entrava com uma bengala na sala de aula, com muitos livros em uma das mãos. Logo um aluno se levantou para ajudá-lo a carregá-los.

- Bom dia! – Lupin cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, professor! – responderam em coro.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam extremamente surpresos. Aquela era melhor do que podiam esperar. A maior parte da sala tinha boas lembranças de suas aulas. Mas havia uma pequena porção de alunos que deixava claro o descontentamento. Harry olhou para um Malfoy revoltado em sua carteira e deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Depois olhou para Lupin, que o cumprimentou discretamente.

- Bem, estou muito feliz em estar aqui de volta. Senti muito a falta de vocês, tenham certeza disso.

Hermione tinha um braço levantado, mais parecia que ela queria encostar o teto de tanto esforço que ela fazia para ser notada.

- Sim, senhorita Granger.

Era estranho ser tratada formalmente por um membro da Ordem. Ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Professor, por que não o vimos nas refeições no salão principal essa semana?

Era uma pergunta realmente relevante, afinal, se ele tivesse ido como todos os outros professores às refeições, eles já teriam descoberto todo o mistério.

- Ah, sim... Como Dumbledore disse, tive um pequeno acidente na semana passada... Então ele, juntamente com madame Pomfrey, decidiram que seria melhor que eu passasse essa semana na enfermaria para quando chegasse o dia da minha aula, eu já estivesse quase ou totalmente recuperado... Mas, como podem ver, já estou bem melhor.

Hermione sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido. A última semana tinha sido de lua cheia.

- Bem, esse ano será muito importante para vocês. Não vai demorar muito para os exames dos NIEM's chegarem, que são mais complexos que os NOM's, obviamente. Gostaria de pedir o máximo de dedicação, não quero me decepcionar com nenhum de vocês, me ouviram bem?

Todos responderam que sim. Harry mal podia conter a alegria de ter Lupin como professor novamente. Era bom saber que ele estava tão próximo.

- Abram na página 21, vamos começar a aula.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, mas para infelicidade de Harry, não havia sido uma aula prática.

- Preparem-se para a próxima aula. Teremos uma lição prática!

Todos ficaram exaltados. Aquelas eram as classes mais interessantes.

- Vocês estão dispensados. Ah, Potter, fique. Precisamos conversar.

Os demais arrumaram seus pertences, enquanto Harry se dirigiu ao professor.

- Como vai, Harry? – sibilou.

- Estou bem, bem melhor.

- É, eu percebi. Fiquei sabendo de você e a pequena Weasley. Fiquei muito feliz por isso! – Lupin o fitou longamente. Você está cada vez mais parecido com seu pai, até mesmo uma ruiva você elegeu!

Harry ainda não havia se atentado para isso. Sua mãe também era ruiva, e ele havia escolhido uma assim como seu pai. Então, deu um largo sorriso.

- Mas não foi para isso que eu o chamei aqui, certamente. Estou aqui passando um recado de Dumbledore, mais especificamente. Ele me pediu que dissesse que você está autorizado a continuar com a Armada de Dumbledore, e que a sala precisa também estará à disposição. Para isso, ofereço a você um treinamento particular para você se sair melhor nas suas aulas particulares, se você preferir. Além disso, ele me pediu que eu treinasse oclumência com você...

Harry estava extremamente excitado com aquelas últimas notícias. Finalmente, boas novas.

- Só não fico muito contente em saber que você ainda nutre algum ressentimento pelo diretor... Você sabe que não é ele o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de seu padrinho, não sabe?

- É, eu sei... Mas não sinto mais nada, não. Acho que já passou... Mas, Lupin... Fiquei muito surpreso com a sua volta. Como pôde voltar se você mesmo disse, no terceiro ano, que os pais dos alunos não o aceitariam pelo fato de você ser lobisomem? Ah, me desculpe... Eu não tinha a inten...

- Não se preocupe, você está certo. Aceitei o convite novamente porque Dumbledore me convenceu que, com os últimos acontecimentos, os pais provavelmente não iriam se preocupar com um lobisomem na escola...

- Que acontecimentos?

- Ora, Harry! Voldemort à solta novamente! Além disso, Dumbledore já está preparado para argumentar que minhas aulas, por serem mais práticas, seriam de maior serventia no caso de... Bem, no caso de o Lorde ou os Comensais atacarem.

- Atacarem aqui em Hogwarts?

- Não podemos excluir nenhuma possibilidade, infelizmente. Talvez também seja por isso que ele permitiu que a A.D. retornasse.

- Ah, claro que sim. Mas espero que as aulas da A.D. sejam apenas preventivas. Espero que meus amigos não tenham que passar por nenhum perigo novamente... – Harry ficou cabisbaixo.

- Não se preocupe, faremos de tudo para manter esses problemas longe daqui. Agora vá, há uma ruiva te esperando lá fora.

Harry foi apanhar suas coisas e assim que ia saindo da sala, Lupin disse:

- Ah, Harry... Quase ia me esquecendo... Diga a Hermione que eu quero vê-la na minha sala, ainda hoje.

- Tudo bem, até mais!

Harry ficou tentando imaginar o que Lupin poderia querer com Hermione, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, encontrou Gina no caminho:

- Harry, onde você estava?

- Estava falando com... Você não vai acreditar quem é o professor de DCAT!

- Quem?

- Lupin!

Ela ria tanto que chegou a se contorcer.

- Qual é a graça?

- Ai, Harry... só mesmo você para não saber.

- Ah, então você sabia, sua traidora! – ele a pegou pelos braços e a tentou beijar. Mas ela se afastou.

- Não senhor! Se quiser um beijo, vai ter que roubar!

- Ah, não, Gi...

Lá estavam os dois, correndo como criancinhas pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, alguém o parou puxando-o pelo braço.

- Harry! Como vai? – ela era insinuante em sua voz.

Gina olhou para trás para ver porque Harry havia parado e o sorriso que havia em seu rosto sumiu com a mesma velocidade que suas bochechas coraram de raiva.

"Quem ela pensa que é?", pensou.


	15. As Pazes De Ron & Mione

- Oi, Harry. Depois que voltamos das férias, não nos falamos mais... – ele parecia muito agradável em sua voz.

- Pois é... – respondia Harry para Cho, sem graça.

Gina observava de longe a conversa, possessa.

- É, eu sei que ficaram muitas coisas mal explicadas, mas eu sei que você entendeu, não foi?

- Ah, sim. Perfeitamente, não se preocupe. Entendi tudo, disse Harry friamente.

- Ainda bem, Harry. Por um momento, pensei que tivesse ficado chateado comigo. Eu gosto muito de você, sabia? – ao dizer isso, a corvinal passava a mão no rosto dele.

Aquilo era demais para Gina. Ela saiu de onde observava toda aquela cena e foi defender o que era seu.

- Oi, Cho. Como vai? – cumprimentou cinicamente, passando a mão na cintura de Harry.

- Muito bem, Gi. E você, como passou de férias? – perguntou, mais cinicamente ainda.

- Melhor do que você pode imaginar. Quer dizer, todos sabem por que minhas férias foram maravilhosas, não é mesmo, Harry? – disse, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- Bom, então vou deixá-los – disse, querendo ser agradável, mas visivelmente constrangida. Estou atrasada para a aula. Ah, Harry! Não se esqueça que teremos o primeiro jogo logo. Até mais! – deu um beijo no rosto de Harry, que permaneceu estupefato com os olhos abertos. Tchau, Gi!

Ela respondeu com um sorriso, que se desmanchou assim que a garota foi embora.

- Ai, que ódio!

Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

- Você fica linda ciumenta!

- Ah, é mesmo, Harry Potter? - perguntou, enraivecida.

- É sim! – respondeu, finalizando com um beijo. Acho melhor irmos, realmente estamos atrasados.

E os dois foram para as suas aulas. Para Harry, não podia ser pior; a próxima seria Poções. Chegou esbaforido na sala e Snape já estava lá em sua mesa, com sua imutável cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Potter! Você está atrasado. Quem você acha que é? O pior aluno que já tive e ainda se dá ao prazer de chegar depois de mim? Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória! – disse friamente.

Harry não disse uma só palavra, mas a raiva o corroía. Procurou Rony e Hermione, que o olhavam com um olhar pesaroso. Podia-se ouvir Malfoy e seus amigos dando risadinhas infames.

- Cara, onde você se meteu? – cochichou o ruivo.

- Estava conversando com Lupin. Depois eu falo o quê.

Harry decidiu terminar de conversar quando viu que o professor o encarava com uma cara nada animadora. Ele se esforçaria ao máximo naquela aula para entregar uma poção com uma cor que ao menos se aproximasse da correta. Aquela era a melhor forma de atingir "Ranhoso". Concentrou-se por toda a aula e não foi lá uma porção feita por Hermione, mas seria digna de uma nota razoável. Snape o olhou com desprezo e destilou:

- Até que enfim uma nota acima de zero, não é Potter?

Harry fez uma cara que mais parecia de um cão raivoso. Não era mais aquele garoto que simplesmente engolia tudo. Snape deu um sorriso cínico.

Os três amigos saíram exaustos da aula. Harry passou o recado de Lupin à Hermione, que não entendeu o que o professor poderia querer conversar com ela. Revelou também que eles retornariam à A.D., o que deixou os dois eufóricos. No jantar, logo a notícia se espalhou e os antigos participantes não paravam de perguntar à Harry quando as lições iniciariam novamente. Gina pôde ver uma Cho eufórica, o que não a agradou em nada. Outras pessoas também queriam entrar na Armada, pessoas que realmente surpreenderam o Menino Que Sobreviveu.

- Olá, Potter... Não há um aqui que não saiba das suas aulas... Eu, Crabbe e Goyle gostaríamos de saber se nós também poderemos participar... – disse Malfoy, fingindo uma humildade que ele jamais poderia ter.

- Ha ha ha ha. Malfoy... Você não quer que eu acredite nessa sua baboseira, não é? Nós não aceitamos covardes, sabe... Muito menos gente falsa e baixa como você. Não foi você mesmo que tentou nos pegar a alguns meses? Além disso, isso me cheira à emboscada, Malfoy.

- Se é assim, Potter... Não diga que não avisei. Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso! – e saiu, bufando de raiva.

Todos na mesa da Grifinória riram da cena, adoraram a maneira com Harry dispensou Draco. Ele, por sua vez, ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo "Essa é a minha aula, eu deixo entrar quem eu quiser!", pensou. Mas não era bem assim. Haveria pessoas lá na Sala Precisa que ele preferiria que não estivessem lá, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Alguém como Cho Chang.

- Ah, Mione... Vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui, preciso saber como é que andam as coisas entre você e o Rony... Afinal, um item do plano, que era deixar vocês a maior parte do tempo sozinhos, nós já estamos fazendo, não concorda?

- É, eu sei Gi... Até que paramos de brigar, afinal não tem platéia... – ela deu um sorriso e olhou para baixo – Mas acho que o Rony não quer mais saber de mim, nem meu amigo direito ele é mais.

- Como assim, Mione? Duvido que o sentimento dele tenha acabado assim, de uma hora para outra...

- Pois é, mas eu acho que acabou. De vez. Ele logo vai partir para outra, você vai ver.

- Ai, Mione... Quem você acha que poderia atrair a atenção do meu irmão aqui além de você?

- Você está por fora, Gi... Precisava ver como ele ficou quando viu a Fleur Delacour... Sabe, ele é vidrado em veelas.

Gina colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Hermione e rumou para a poltrona no salão comunal.

- Sim, mas nós duas aqui sabemos que é impossível pra ele, não é? Então, anime-se!

- Ah, não sei não... Gi, não se preocupe eu estou bem. Juro!

A ruiva novamente não acreditava numa só palavra da amiga.

- Tudo bem se você quer sofrer, problema seu, Mione. Mas você está perdendo uma boa chance de ser feliz, tenho certeza.

Hermione teve seus olhos cheios d'água nesse momento. Sabia que o que Gina falava era verdade, mas aquilo não dependia só dela, estava estreitamente ligado aos sentimentos de Rony, e isso não podia ser simplesmente ignorado.

- Mione, tudo isso que Rony faz com você, o desprezo e tudo mais, são auto-proteções. Ele tem medo de se machucar, aposto que ele também tem dúvidas se você realmente gosta dele. Agora não sei por que os dois ficam desse jeito. Eu e o Harry sabemos por vocês que VOCES SE GOSTAM! Eu, sinceramente, vou desistir. Não agüento mais tanta indecisão!

- Você fala isso porque tudo deu certo para você, porque você estava na hora certa e no lugar certo! – disse Hermione impaciente.

- É, mas você não pode me acusar de não ter corrido atrás. Eu estar "na hora certa e no lugar certo" foi mérito todo meu, não se lembra que fui eu que pedi para ficar com Harry o tempo todo enquanto ele se recuperava? Além disso, antes eu tinha certeza que ele não sentia nada por mim, nada mesmo. Ele gostava da Chang (blargh!), o que não é seu caso. A não ser que aquela, aquela... já tenha levado mais um pra sua listinha (N/A: Diga-se de passagem que essa última fala é como se tivesse saído da minha boca, aquela galinha! Se o Harry precisasse de alguém chorando no pé do ouvido dele o tempo todo, dormiria com a Murta! Eu odeio a Cho! Pronto, desabafei!)! – resmungou, corada.

- Ha ha ha, você está com ciúmes, Gi! – debochou Hermione.

- Aaaaah! Até você, Mione?

- Bom, vai... Deixa pra lá, ainda tenho que ir à sala do Lupin, não tinha tido tempo até agora...

- Tudo bem, boa noite, então!

E a garota saiu pelo buraco do retrato, indo à sala do professor.

- Ron, eu não acredito que você está tratando a Mione desse jeito, deixa de ser burro! Você vai acabar perdendo de vez a chance de conquistá-la!

- Eu sei, Harry... Mas desde aquele dia lá na sede, não consigo ser o mesmo. Cara, uma hora ela me beija, outra hora ela me trata igual a um cachorro! Ela quer me enlouquecer...

- Releve, cara... Ela já pediu desculpas, deixa de ser cabeça dura!

- Ta, vou tentar...

- Vai tentar, não. Vai conseguir. Prometo que vou dar um empurrãozinho também, logo logo teremos mais um casal em Hogwarts!

- Hum, sei... – disse Rony, desanimado.

- Vamos, anime-se! – Harry deu uma sacudida no ruivo, que esboçou um sorriso.

Os dois permaneceram ali por muito tempo, agora discutindo sobre o time de Quadribol e o próximo jogo.

Toc, toc, toc

- Professor, posso entrar?

- Ah, sim, Hermione. Sente-se, por favor, convidou prestativamente.

- Bem, como é que foi de férias? Infelizmente não pudemos nos encontrar na sede, voce sabe por quê...

- Ah, sim. Não se preocupe, foram boas. Mas você deve ter sabido sobre o que aconteceu ao Harry quando estávamos lá, não?

- Claro que sim. E fiquei muito preocupado. O que me aliviou um pouco é que em breve estarei reiniciando as aulas de Oclumência com ele...

- É, são realmente necessárias...

Lupin permaneceu olhando para Hermione por alguns instantes, com um sorriso bobo, até ela ficar menos à vontade com a situação e perguntar:

- Mas voce não me chamou aqui para falar do Harry, chamou?

- Claro que não, disse sério.

A bruxa chegou a se assustar com a brusca mudança de humor.

- Me desculpe, não tinha intenção de preocupá-la, disse mais calmo. Já que é assim, não farei rodeios...

- Pode falar! – disse, interessada.

- Muito bem... Logo que cheguei aqui no castelo, recebi um recado que Dumbledore gostaria de falar comigo. Achei que era para dar as boas vindas, afinal um bom filho à casa torna! – disse, rindo.

"E ele disse que seria sem rodeios", pensou.

- Mas ele veio a mim com uma notícia que, na verdade, me tirou o chão por alguns momentos... Bem, eu havia deixado um objeto muito valioso aos seus cuidados, mas alguém acabou descobrindo e resolveu xeretar... O que, é claro, não lhe pertencia.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago dar umas quinze voltas. Como ela não poderia ter pensado que era sobre isso que Lupin queria falar desde o começo?

- Lupin, eu...

- Por favor, espere... – pediu, fazendo um sinal com a mão que ficasse em silêncio. A única coisa que pude fazer, então, foi perguntar quem foi a pessoa que olhou meus pensamentos, claro, porque o tal objeto era uma penseira, como você deve saber.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Quando Dumbledore me disse que tinha sido voce, eu sinceramente não acreditei por alguns momentos. Poderia ter pensando em Harry, Rony e até nos gêmeos, mas nunca em voce...

- Lupin... – implorou, sentindo todo o seu sangue fugindo do seu corpo.

Ele novamente fez um sinal para que ela se calasse.

- Mas, por mais incrível que seja, fiquei muito aliviado de ter sido você. Já que era para alguém ter visto a penseira, antes voce, que eu tenho CERTEZA que guardará consigo o que viu lá para sempre. Não gostaria de imaginar o que Harry pensaria daquilo tudo, levaria uma eternidade para eu poder explicar.

Hermione não seria tola o suficiente para perguntar o que diabos eles estavam fazendo aquele dia, mas um certo alívio tomou conta da sua mente.

- Eu gostaria de pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas, realmente foi uma curiosidade boba e inconseqüente, eu...

- Ainda bem que voce reconhece! – ele a interrompeu, colocando um dos braços sobre o ombro dela, dando um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Acho que agora você pode ir, já está tarde.

- Espere aí... Se voce é o dono da penseira, então era você quem estava no St. Mungus gravemente ferido! – constatou, surpresa.

- Sim, era eu, disse friamente, dando a volta em sua mesa sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu?

- Acho que me feri dessa vez mais do que das outras... Não pude tomar minha poção, respondeu, pensativo.

- Ah... Mas então, que bom que já está tudo bem, não é mesmo?

- Sim, claro.

- Boa noite, professor. E novamente, minhas sinceras desculpas.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e olhou para sua mesa, como se tivesse entretido com alguma leitura. Hermione, que não era tola, saiu de lá com os pensamentos a mil. Tudo que ela havia visto na penseira passava por sua mente novamente, como num filme. Também não acreditou que Lupin foi parar no St. Mungus por sua condição de lobisomem, deve ter acontecido algo muito mais grave para isso. Além disso, o comportamento monossilábico do professor ao final da conversa confirmava todas as suas suspeitas.

Provavelmente se ela fosse Harry Potter, seria um prato cheio para Lorde Voldemort aquela noite. Sua mente trabalhava como uma indústria em horário de trabalho. Mas foram esses mesmos pensamentos que não a deixaram dormir.

Enquanto isso, em outro quarto, alguém também tinha uma noite nada tranqüila. Harry não demorou muito para dormir, e o sono profundo trouxe sonhos nada desejáveis. Ele ia por um longo corredor, aquele mesmo que ele viu por todo o quinto ano. O corredor que levava àquele lugar que ele preferia não lembrar que existia. Logo ele estava na sala do véu, aquela mesma que ele tinha visto seu padrinho partir, talvez para sempre. A tristeza e a agonia que invadiam seu corpo naquele instante foram substituídas por uma esperança indescritível; ele podia ouvir a voz de Sirius o chamando atrás daquele tecido.

- Sirius?

- Venha, Harry. Junte-se a mim. Venha para cá, só aqui se é realmente feliz... – era uma voz clara, ao mesmo tempo parecia muito distante, tinha um eco.

Harry podia ver uma mão saindo detrás do véu e fazendo um gesto que o chamava para lá. Ele estendeu a mão e entregou àquela, que o puxou violentamente. Num instante ele estava em outro lugar, um quarto sombrio e fétido. A sua esperança tornou-se revolta e medo quando ele viu uma criatura que mais parecia uma mistura de homem, aranha e cobra.

- Ha ha ha! Gostou da pequena brincadeira, Potter? Achei que não o veria mais. Há dias não consigo fazer uma visita, disse uma voz sibilada, incrivelmente fria. Achei que seria mais agradável que você viesse, afinal eu sou um lorde, não tenho que ficar correndo atrás de garotos como você. Me divertir um pouco também não seria mau.

- Seu maldito! Não se cansa de me importunar? – disse Harry, apontando a varinha.

- Hahahahaha. Você me surpreende cada vez mais, garoto... Mas viu como você facilmente se juntou a mim?

- NUNCA! – bradou.

- É isso que você pensa, garoto. Logo haverá um motivo que o fará vir correndo atrás de mim.

- Não se engane, Voldemort. Eu jamais faria isso... – disse com os dentes presos.

- Então eu acho que já está na hora de você saber certas coisas...

- Harry! Harry! Acorda! Acorda! – era Rony sacudindo o amigo.

Harry estava no chão, se contorcendo. A cicatriz mais parecia em brasas. O garoto tinha a sensação de que seu cérebro se racharia em dois. Sua roupa estava colada no corpo de suor.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou o ruivo, preocupado.

- Minha cicatriz... Ah! – ele ainda gemia de dor.

Rony e os outros do quarto o ajudaram a deitar-se na cama novamente. Todos estavam estupefatos. De fato, não era muito agradável acordar à noite ouvindo a voz de Voldemort, ou o que eles acreditavam que fosse a voz dele.

Harry estava tão exausto que ficou na mesma posição que o deixaram, permanecendo imóvel até que a manhã chegasse.

Na mesa da Grifinória, todos já sabiam o que havia acontecido com Harry na noite anterior. Ele ficou cabisbaixo por todo o café, dando pequenos sorrisos apenas para Gina, que estava naquela manhã sentada ao seu lado. Ela acariciava seus cabelos e olhava pesarosa para o irmão e Hermione. Lupin observava tudo de longe, igualmente preocupado. As aulas de Oclumência não podiam esperar nem mais um dia.

Por toda manhã e a tarde, Harry se ocupou em fazer todos os pergaminhos que os professores haviam passado de tarefa e que ele não tinha feito durante a semana. Gina o acompanhava, pois estava na mesma situação. Hermione e Rony resolveram andar um pouco pelas redondezas de Hogwarts. Por certo tempo, eles falaram apenas de assuntos sem a menor importância, até que Rony a surpreendeu, depois de uma discussão construtiva sobre os mais bonitos da escola:

- Ah, Mione... Vai dizer que você não é agora a garota mais bonita da Grifinória.

Ela corou.

- Ah, claro que não... Tem tantas garotas bonitas...

- Pra mim, você é a melhor. – disse, simplesmente. Até ele mesmo se surpreendeu com a naturalidade e a falta de presunções em suas palavras, era realmente a sua opinião.

Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais envergonhada, mas extremamente feliz. Se aquilo não era um perdão, parecia muito com um.

- Ron, fico muito feliz que tenha voltado a falar comigo, como antes...

- Não como antes, Mione.

Os dois pararam a caminhada, viraram lentamente um de frente para o outro e começaram a aproximar seus rostos. Quando estavam bem perto, tiveram uma crise de riso. Ela abaixou a cabeça rindo e ele a olhava com olhos extremamente cativos e puros, percebendo que tudo aquilo não passava de nervosismo. Pegou, então, delicadamente em seu queixo, levantando-o e aproximando seus lábios dos dela. Quando ela fechou os olhos, ele percebeu que os cílios dela tremiam. Ele não seria tão bom, iria torturá-la.

Primeiro beijou o rosto, encostou de leve os lábios na orelha e quando viu que ela estava totalmente rendida, beijou ardentemente sua boca. Ela, com um certo desespero, o abraçou fortemente. Rony interrompeu o beijo bruscamente e deu um sorriso maroto, puxando-a para uma árvore robusta, jogando-a nela e voltando a beijá-la. Era isso que dava tanto amor contido que despertava de uma só vez.

- Gi, já chega... Amanhã a gente termina, já estou cansado.

- Você tem toda a razão, também estou exausta. Vamos namorar um pouquinho, vem... – pediu a ruiva, puxando Harry beijando-o no rosto.

- Já vou...

Eles se beijaram ardentemente e deixaram tudo que era pergaminho para trás. Até que alguém pigarreou.

- Han han, eu não queria interromper, mas já interrompendo...

Era Lupin, com as mãos para trás, observando a cena risonho.

- Receio que tenha que encerrar cena tão romântica... Mas preciso falar com você, Harry.

"Mas tinha que ser logo agora?", pensou.

- E tem que ser agora.

"Ele é legilimente?".

- Não sei legilimência. Notei pela sua cara mesmo.

Gina abafou um risinho, enquanto Harry se levantava e seguia o professor até a sua sala.

- Sente-se.

O bruxo se aconchegou na poltrona que Lupin apontava, enquanto o mesmo sentava-se na sua.

- Muito bem, como eu já havia lhe dito, temos que começar as aulas de Oclumência o quanto antes, principalmente com o que aconteceu com você esta noite. Sim, eu sei. Aliás, todo mundo sabe.

- Eu realmente esperava por isso. É um alívio saber que me livrei do "ranhoso".

Lupin riu, bagunçando o cabelo do garoto com a mão:

- Agora você falou exatamente como seu pai. É como se eu pudesse vê-lo agora mesmo.

Harry riu satisfeito. Apesar de ter se decepcionado um pouco com o comportamento do pai quando bisbilhotou a penseira de Snape, ainda gostava de ser comparado a ele.

- E o que acha de começarmos agora mesmo?

- Agora?

- Sim, agora!


	16. A Primeira Vez

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Harry. Você tem que praticar oclumência o quanto antes, e quanto mais cedo dominá-la, melhor.

- Tudo bem, Lupin. Estou pronto.

- Bom... Dumbledore me explicou o modo com que Severo estava ensinando a você. Não que eu não concorde... Ele até tem certa razão em pegá-lo de surpresa, pois é assim que Voldemort fará... O surpreenderá quando menos espera... – Lupin, neste momento, mostrava uma expressão de distração - Mas acho que podemos administrar isso melhor, pretendo começar mais calmamente.

- É... Ele falava: "Esvazie sua mente" e quando eu ia raciocinar sobre o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, ele já começava a me atacar. Sim, era isso que ele fazia. Era tudo muito rápido, me desgastava muito.

- Bem, o desgaste é inevitável. Mas com muito exercício, logo não haverá nenhuma dificuldade. Você tem potencial, não é fácil resistir à maldição Imperius, como eu sei que conseguiu. Mas vamos lá, Harry. Concentre-se ao máximo que puder.

Harry empertigou-se, fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

- Não, Harry. Não! – exclamou Lupin, impaciente, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto, que abriu os olhos assustado – Não é para se concentrar na Gina! Concentre-se aqui, agora! Vamos lá, tente de novo.

Harry mal podia entender como o professor o entendia tão bem, sabia cada pensamento que se passava em sua mente. Será que era tão parecido assim com seu pai, que até os pensamentos eram iguais? Agora ele tinha que se concentrar, fazer todos os seus pensamentos saírem de sua cabeça, irem para algum lugar distante, onde ele não pudesse encontrá-los tão cedo, aquelas conclusões ele deixaria para tirar depois.

A voz de Lupin aos poucos foi ficando suave, em eco.

- Harry, escute bem. Sabe quando escondemos alguma coisa tão bem que nem nós mesmos a achamos depois? Faça assim com seus pensamentos. Esconda-os.

Aquilo nem precisava ser dito. A única coisa de que ele conseguia se lembrar naquele momento era de seu nome.

- Esvazie sua mente, Harry.

A voz do professor estava cada vez mais longe, mas Harry ainda podia ouvi-la. Suas pernas pareciam não sustentá-lo mais.

- Não fraqueje. Mantenha-se em pé! – ordenou. Você não pode sucumbir jamais... – deu uma pequena pausa e disse firmemente – Legilimens!

Depois de algum tempo tentando invadir os pensamentos do aluno, a satisfação tomou conta do professor. Ele não pôde ver nada do que se passava na mente do garoto, e este parecia nem sentir o que estava acontecendo. Não demorou muito para que dissesse:

- Chega, Harry.

Este acordou, como se despertasse de um sono.

- Muito bem, você foi muito bem hoje, Harry.

- Obrigado, professor. Mas... Eu não me lembro de nada. Só estou um pouco... Fraco, concluiu, respirando fundo.

- Claro que não se lembra de nada. Se eu tivesse conseguido invadir sua mente, provavelmente você estaria bem mais agitado agora, como provavelmente ficava quanto Severo conseguia. Mas tenho que lembra-lo: Assim foi muito fácil. Fizemos tudo lentamente, dei um tempo para você se concentrar... Mas não é sempre assim. Ou melhor, nunca é assim. Você tem que aprender a fazer isso mais rápido. Mas não vamos apressar as coisas. Pratique antes de dormir!

Harry riu, como se dissesse: "Nada que eu não faça todos os dias".

- Isso é sério, Harry. Eu sei que você faz todos os dias, mas agora é mais importante. Esforce-se mais, por você.

Harry assustou-se e fez que sim com a cabeça. Como ele podia saber o que ele estava pensando? Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho...

- Bem, acho que por hoje é só. Talvez eu lhe ensine algo hoje para você passar aos seus alunos da Armada.

Aquilo pareceu engraçado ao bruxo: "Seus alunos"... Ele havia se tornado um professor, sem perceber. E o melhor de tudo é que ele podia escolher a quem dar aula.

- Você se lembra que a Hermione ficou muito debilitada com um feitiço que um comensal lançou sobre ela, lá no Departamento de Mistérios?

- É, lembro. Ela ficou dias tomando uma poção para se recuperar... – disse o moreno, com certo pesar.

- O nome daquele feitiço é Oferatum. Ele pode ser fatal, se atingir em cheio o seu alvo. Hermione teve sorte. Há também aqueles que não o conseguem lançar corretamente, fazendo com que não tenha todo o efeito desejado. Espero que este seja o seu caso... – disse, sorrindo.

- Como assim, seja o meu caso? – questionou, espantado.

- Bem... Poderia ser fatal aos seus alunos, não?

- Não me assuste! Assim, não vou treiná-los!

- Hahaha, não se preocupe, Harry. Você ainda não tem força para isso... Além do mais, ele deve atingir o peito para que tenha a possibilidade de ser fatal.

- A possibilidade de ser fatal? – Harry estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Bem... O feitiço Oferatum é como se fosse um veneno, um veneno de cobra, mais precisamente. Ao lançar, ele precisa ter aparência de chamas roxas, muito brilhantes. Quanto menos brilho, mas fraco é. E esse veneno é um paralisante, na verdade. Não como o Petrificus Totalus, porque para esse basta um contra-feitiço e tudo volta ao normal. É muito mais perigoso, causa uma enorme dor, e a pessoa atingida não tem nem ao menos a oportunidade de pedir ajuda, pois fica totalmente imóvel.

- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Mione, ela ficou inerte, aparentemente morta.

- Exato. Como você sabe, quanto mais próximo do coração um veneno é injetado, mais perigoso, pois rapidamente se espalha pelo corpo. Ela teve sorte de não ter sido tão forte.

- Sim, mas o que se pode fazer para evitá-lo?

- Infelizmente, só há uma forma: Espelhá-lo. Você deve devolvê-lo a quem lançou.

- Como? – indagou.

- O nome do Contra-Feitiço é Simetra Oferatum. Acho que devemos treiná-lo um pouco aqui.

- Tem razão...

- Você lança o feitiço, eu lanço o contra-feitiço, disse, procurando a varinha nas vestes.

- Mas ele vai voltar pra mim! – concluiu Harry, em pânico.

- Então você terá que ser rápido o bastante para se desviar, ou espelhá-lo em mim novamente. Vamos lá... Você não fará mais que uma chama lilás.

Harry o fitou, furioso. Ele estava duvidando de sua força. Iria provar que era capaz. Esperava ser capaz de desviar também.

- Preparado?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Faça um movimento horizontal com a varinha e tente atingir minha perna, ok? Lance! – ordenou.

Harry concentrou todas as forças que podia e gritou:

- OFERATUM!

Surgiu uma chama roxa extremamente brilhante, ia veloz em direção à perna de Lupin, que berrou:

- SIMETRA!

A chama voltou com a mesma velocidade em direção a Harry, que se jogou para um lado, mas seu braço ainda foi atingido de raspão.

- Ai! Não consigo mexer meu braço!– gritava.

Lupin foi correndo ao encontro do garoto.

- Harry! Não precisava tanto! Você acabou de fazer uma proeza! – o professor não sabia se ria de orgulho ou se o socorria.

- Aaaaa, isso dói!

- Vamos para a ala hospitalar agora! Você precisa de cuidados.

Lupin saiu auxiliando o aluno na ida para a enfermaria. Lá, Madame Pomfrey parecia já aguardá-lo.

- Fazia tempo que você não aparecia, Harry! Professor, o senhor pode ir... Pelo jeito foi a Oferatum, não? – disse, examinando o braço do garoto.

- Foi, estávamos treinando...

- Algo bem perigoso, hein professor? – indagou, com expressão de repreensão.

- É, eu sei... Mas eles precisam saber, disse seriamente.

- Tudo bem, agora vá. E você, Harry, não se preocupe. Logo a paralisação vai passar, e vai restar apenas a dor.

Aquilo era realmente reconfortante. Aquela dor absurda iria permanecer ali, instalada em seu braço e parecia não haver nada que pudesse amenizá-la. Mas, afinal, já havia passado uma noite com seus ossos crescendo novamente "Maldito Gilderoy Lockhart!", nada podia ser pior que aquilo.

- A poção que vou lhe dar irá recuperar um pouco das suas forças, e também irá diminuir um pouco a dor. Mas não irá fazê-la desaparecer completamente. Você vai ficar essa noite aqui. Teve sorte, foi de raspão... Senão, teria que ficar um bom tempo aqui na ala hospitalar me fazendo companhia.

Harry fez a pior cara de desgosto que conseguira. Não podia acreditar que não veria Gina aquele dia, não podia ser verdade. "Gina, onde você está?", foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar.

- Oi, garotos! Por onde vocês andaram? – perguntava a ruiva ao irmão e à amiga.

- Estávamos por aí, Gi, disse Hermione, disfarçando os lábios vermelhos de tanto beijar. Cadê o Harry?

- O Lupin o chamou para treinar Oclumência.

- Que bom, não é? – indagou, animadamente.

- É... – sua voz a traía.

- Ah, Gi... Não fique assim, é bom pra ele, você sabe!

- É, eu sei Mione. Mas eu o queria aqui comigo agora. Não consigo mais ficar sozinha nesses corredores.

- Que lindo, não é Ron? – dizia Hermione, encantada com o romantismo do momento. O ruivo, por sua vez, corou violentamente.

- É...

- Pelo que estou vendo, vocês voltaram a conversar como gente civilizada! Muito bem!

- É o jeito, né... Afinal, estudamos as mesmas aulas, somos da mesma escola, temos os mesmos amigos... – disse Rony.

- Hum, sei... – Gina riu sarcasticamente.

- Bom, vou indo. Até mais então.

- Até! – responderam em coro.

Gina foi cabisbaixa em direção ao Salão Comunal, estava se sentindo extremamente sozinha. Antes que pudesse ficar absorta em seus pensamentos, alguém a abordou.

- Gina?

Ela estranhou a situação, mas retribuiu:

- Oi, Miguel. Como vai? – tentou ser educada, mas era difícil ser gentil com alguém que a traiu com a (vaca da) Chang.

- Muito bem, talvez não tanto quanto você, não é? Todos sabem de você e o Potter.

- Ah, pois é... Estou muito feliz mesmo. Miguel, tenho que ir agora, ele está me esperando.

Gina ia retirando-se o mais rápido que podia, mas Miguel a segurou pelo braço:

- Sabe, o que aconteceu com a Cho... Não foi nada de mais, só saí com ela uma vez...

- Sei, enquanto estava comigo, não é? Mas não se preocupe, eu já esqueci.

- Eu errei, queria que você me desculpasse... Foi tudo uma besteira por causa daquele jogo imbecil... Eu realmente fiquei furioso quando a Grifinória nos venceu e...

- Já desculpei, tchau Miguel! – dispensou.

A única coisa que se pode ver depois disso foi uma garota com cabelos vermelhos reluzentes sair a passos largos e deixar um Miguel Corner pasmo para trás.

Rapidamente ela chegou ao seu dormitório e deitou-se em sua cama. A única imagem que vinha à sua mente eram aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes, fitando-a de uma maneira que ela mal podia explicar. Chegou a quase adormecer com aqueles pensamentos, desejando que chegasse o momento em que veria os tais olhos de tão perto que não pudesse resistir a um beijo. Gina se pegou rindo, lembrando de Harry; jamais imaginou que amar era tão bom. Sim, porque era isso que ela sentia, tinha certeza que era amor, que não poderia mais viver se não o visse a cada minuto, ou se deixasse fugir de sua memória a figura dele. Mas não havia Harry, e a única saída foi abraçar o travesseiro e esperar que ele voltasse.

Quando a ruiva já havia caído no sono, Hermione chega esbaforida:

- Gina, Gina! Venha comigo!

E a caçula Weasley saiu literalmente arrastada, tentando decidir se aquilo era um pesadelo, uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou o pior: algo em relação ao seu namorado. A única justificativa para toda aquela urgência seria um acidente, um desmaio, ou qualquer coisa com ele. Seu coração estava aos pulos.

- Mione, pra onde você está me levando?

- Pra ala hospitalar! – respondeu.

- Foi o Harry, não foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, aflita.

- Não foi nada de mais. Mas ele precisa de você.

Ginevra viu que não ia adiantar perguntar mais nada. Ou ela corria, ou ela questionava. Em instantes, as duas abriram a grande porta daquela sala de onde não havia muito tempo haviam saído, graças à última "visita" ao Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia.

Gina ficou paralisada: ainda não tinha visto Harry numa cama de enfermaria na condição de namorado, na condição de poder abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto sentia por aquilo; sempre teve que esconder, ser formal.

- Gi, você não vem? – perguntou Harry, com uma expressão de dor nada agradável.

Foi quando ela acordou da espécie de transe e correu para abraçá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? Você quer me matar do coração? – perguntou, angustiada.

- Não foi nada, não precisa se preocupar. Foi um feitiço novo, que estou aprendendo... Ainda não o domino muito bem...

- Ah, sim... Percebo, Harry Potter. Esse Lupin é um louco! O que ele te fez?

- Não se preocupe, foi culpa minha. Eu que exagerei um pouco, mas vai passar.

Hermione e Rony, que estava ao lado da cama de Harry até a irmã chegar, saíram disfarçadamente e deixaram os dois sozinhos.

- Gi... Fica essa noite comigo? – implorou.

- Harry! Como vai ser possível? Madame Pomfrey jamais permitiria! – retrucou.

- Não se ela não te vir, Gi...

Não precisou de muita explicação para a ruiva saber que se tratava da capa de invisibilidade.

- Mas, Harry...

- Vá lá ao meu quarto e pegue a capa. Ela está embaixo do colchão e a minha cama é a da esquerda da janela. Ah, por favor... – implorou.

- Tudo bem. Eu virei.

E despediu-se, dando um beijo na testa de Harry. A partir daquele momento, um frio na barriga tomou conta da ruiva. Ela tinha que pegar a capa no quarto, ir à ala hospitalar sem ser vista e passar a noite com ele.

Gina voltou ao salão comunal da Grifinória, com a intenção de verificar se seria seguro entrar na ala dos garotos e pegar a capa sem ser vista. Por coincidência, um colega de quarto de Harry estava na poltrona conversando com uma garota e os demais, concentrados, estavam na mesa estudando. Seria fácil ir lá apanhar o que queria e sair sem ser percebida.

Atenta, a ruiva subiu as escadas rapidamente. Entrou no dormitório e logo percebeu que a cama que Harry havia indicado não estava nada arrumada. Havia camisetas espalhadas por toda ela, um sinal de que, além dos estudos, ele também não estava muito preocupado com organização ultimamente. Tentou dar uma ordem àquele caos, pendurando as roupas em seu braço e dobrando uma por uma. "Por Merlin, o que estou fazendo? Não posso ficar muito tempo aqui!", lembrou-se. Levantou o colchão e pegou a capa, escondendo por baixo do seu sobretudo.

Quando ia saindo, deu de cara com Rony, que subia as escadas.

- O-QUE-VOCÊ-ESTÁ-FAZENDO-AQUI? – perguntou o ruivo pausadamente, furioso como só pareceu estar quando surpreendeu a irmã e o amigo dormindo juntos, numa cena um tanto constrangedora.

- Eu, eu... – não havia palavras, ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. A verdade é que havia verificado todos e esquecido de que o irmão também dormia naquele quarto.

- Ah! Já sei! – disse Rony, em tom de descoberta.

- Já sabe o quê? – perguntou, gélida.

- Ué, você está levando uma roupa limpa pro Harry, não é mesmo?

- Roupa limpa? – foi quando percebeu que uma das camisetas que estavam em cima da cama ficou em seu braço, na arrumação – Ah, claro! – disfarçou – É, estou levando uma roupa limpa pra ele, coitado. Ficar a noite inteira lá com a roupa que passou o dia, não pode ser bom, não é?

- Claro! Vá lá então! – disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, tá. Já vou!

- Tchau!

Gina desceu as escadas, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Ron, por sua vez, fechou a porta do dormitório, observou a cama de Harry e falou, balançando a cabeça:

- Ela pensa que me engana...

Gina esperou que todas em seu quarto estivessem dormindo, levantou-se cuidadosamente, colocou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu em direção à ala hospitalar. Não houve problema algum eu seu percurso, logo ela estava a uma porta de distância de Harry. A caçula Weasley teve vontade de voltar, pedir desculpas ao namorado no outro dia. Além do medo de ser surpreendida, ela sabia que aquela noite não ia ser como aquela na Ordem da Fênix, que nada havia acontecido entre os dois. Dessa vez, provavelmente seria diferente, e talvez ela ainda não tivesse preparada para o que poderia acontecer. Mas já estava ali, não iria desperdiçar todo o trabalho que tinha dado consegui aquilo. Mas talvez isso também fosse uma desculpa para ela mesma, para se enganar de que não era sua a imensa vontade de estar naquele lugar. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta cautelosamente.

Podia vê-lo de longe, estava aparentemente dormindo. Aquela era a chance de voltar, ela iria dizer que foi lá e ele não estava acordado, então não poderia ficar bravo. Quanto ia retornando e fechando a porta, ouviu:

- Gi, é você?

Ela apertou os olhos, respirou fundo novamente e tirou a capa, vencida.

- Sim, sou eu, Harry.

- Você demorou... Por que estava indo embora?

- Eu achei que você já estava dormindo e...

- Então vem aqui...

Gina chegou ao lado da cama, deu um beijo na testa de Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você tem certeza que a Madame Pomfrey não virá aqui?

- Na verdade, certeza eu não tenho. Mas, é improvável. Ela nunca fez isso.

- Tudo bem, então. Harry... Eu não vou ficar aqui a noite inteira. Se me descobrirem aqui, não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer, disse aflita.

Harry a encarou de uma maneira irresistível, levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo ardente que a calou. Gina nada pôde fazer senão se render ao beijo; não estando sozinhos, iluminados apenas pelo luar. Ele retirou delicadamente os cabelos do pescoço da ruiva, beijando-o, enquanto ela sentia suas forças de resistência se esvaindo como água pelo ralo. Segurou, então, fortemente no braço dele, que gritou:

- Ai!

- Desculpa, Harry. Me desculpa, eu esqueci do seu braço machucado... – choramingava.

- Tudo bem, Gi... – desculpou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- O que eu posso fazer para me desculpar?

Harry riu maliciosamente.

- Eu quero um beijo, só um.

- Tá bom, ta bom... Mas assim foi muito fácil!

Gina deu mais um beijo no namorado, mais um dos milhares que ainda daria naquela noite. Lentamente a ruiva foi se rendendo, ele a recostou no travesseiro e a fitou profundamente, acaricando o rosto dela.

Era tudo tão bom, que fechar os olhos era inevitável. Entre um beijo e outro, estes extremamente carinhosos, Harry tirou todas as suas vestes, uma a uma. Realmente não seria como aquela noite na Ordem, ela estava certa. Agora ela podia sentir o calor dele no seu corpo, completamente. Ele acariciar a pele macia dela, ver o quanto ela era mais bonita ainda daquela maneira.

Havia momentos em que eles apenas se encaravam, hipnotizados pela beleza um do outro. Gina jamais poderia supor ser tão bom passar a ser só dele, e ele só dela. Nada mais importava, não quando se tem a sensação de estar sonhando. Apesar de ter sido a primeira vez dos dois, havia tanta confiança entre eles que tudo que era medo desapareceu como fumaça.

Depois de certo tempo, a exaustão tomou conta do casal. Gina deitou sobre o peito de Harry e adormeceu, enquanto esse ainda permaneceu a admirando, extasiado. Antes que o sono pudesse tomar conta do bruxo, ele disse ao ouvido dela, baixinho:

- Eu te amo.

Mesmo dormindo, ainda foi possível notar um pequeno sorriso no rosto da ruiva. Hogwarts jamais tinha visto uma noite de amor como aquela.

- Gina, Gina! Acorda, Madame Pomfrey está vindo!

Era Hermione, desesperada, sacudindo a ruiva para que ela acordasse. Gina vestiu-se rapidamente, tentou dar ordem aos cabelos com ajuda da amiga e ficou ao lado da cama de Harry, como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido.

Alguém abre a porta:

- Ora, ora, ora, meninas. Já estão aqui tão cedo!

- É, estávamos preocupadas com Harry... Não parecia nada bem ontem, explicou Hermione à enfermeira, mesmo porque se Gina tentasse falar alguma coisa, denunciaria que havia algo errado ali, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

A mulher aproximou-se do garoto, colocou a mão em sua testa e perguntou:

- Como você está, Harry?

- Ah, estou bem melhor! Posso ir agora?

- Calma, calma! Não é bem assim. Como é que está esse braço?

- Olha! – disse, mostrando o braço. Não sinto mais nada. Posso ir?

- Bem... Já que você não está mais sentindo dor, pode ir. Mas vou pegar mais uma dose da poção, por precaução.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto a mulher se distanciava para pegar a poção, Hermione os repreendeu:

- Vocês são uns loucos! Eu vou descer com a Gina e você vai encontrá-la só depois, está me ouvindo, Harry Potter!

Hermione saiu arrastando a ruiva, que olhava para o namorado com uma expressão meio desesperada.

- Gina, vamos para o seu dormitório, precisamos conversar.

Ao chegar lá, Hermione tinha um jeito nada animador.

- Gi, não vou ficar fazendo discurso. Mas você sabe muito bem o perigo que passou, não sabe? Tem idéia do que aconteceria se alguém os tivesse visto?

- Eu sei, Mione... Mas se fosse você, duvido que não faria o mesmo, desdenhou.

- Não responda por mim, Ginevra Weasley. Eu jamais teria corrido esse perigo. E sabe quem me falou que você deveria estar lá? Seu irmão! Sim, ele está sabendo. Me contou que te pegou lá no dormitório, que você inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada e quando ele olhou debaixo do colchão do Harry, não havia nem sinal de capa de invisibilidade. Mas ele não imaginou que você passaria a noite inteira, né! Acordei bem cedo e fui olhar a sua cama, estava intacta. Logo presumi o que havia acontecido. Se tivesse me atrasado 30 segundos, provavelmente você estaria em uma enrascada!

- Eu sei, Mione. Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas deu tudo certo, não foi? Então já chega de passar sermão. A única coisa que sei é que essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

- Ah, sim. Então "de nada" por ter salvado sua pele!

E saiu, batendo a porta. Não haveria nada naquele dia que estragaria o dia da ruiva.

Harry chegou ao dormitório, Rony o aguardava sentado em sua cama, olhando para baixo, batendo um polegar no outro.

- Oi, Harry, cumprimentou, com a voz desanimada.

- Oi.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois tinha palavras a dizer. Rony o encarava meio decepcionado, o que fez o coração de Harry se contrair.

- Ron, eu...

O ruivo fez um sinal para que ele não falasse.

- Harry, eu sei o que aconteceu... Sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer, também acho que se pudesse fazer, não faria. Só queria dizer pra você cuidar da minha irmã, por favor, não a magoe nunca.

- Eu jamais faria isso. Você sabe que eu gosto muito dela. Na verdade, eu a amo, tenho certeza disso. Agora, ela é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. E... Muito obrigado pela compreensão, Ron. Não esperava outra coisa de você, afinal você também gosta muito de alguém, sabe como é.

E os dois se abraçaram, Ron deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e ia saindo pela porta, quanto Harry o chamou sorridente:

- Ron, pode deixar que vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou te ajudar a conquistá-la!

O ruivo apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, sem graça, e saiu do quarto. Harry ia agora começar o seu plano de ajuda a Rony. Pegou um pergaminho em suas coisas e começou a escrever.

Logo chegou o horário do almoço, era a primeira vez que o casalzinho iria se ver depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Gina já estava sentada à mesa quando o namorado chegou, que deu um longo beijo em sua testa e a encarou profundamente. Ron fez um "ham ham" e Harry se sentou. Durante o almoço, Hermione sugeriu que fossem visitar Hagrid, afinal só o tinham visto durante as aulas, ainda não tinham tido oportunidade de perguntar como é que andava Grope.

Quando iam saindo pela porta do castelo, Malfoy surgiu na frente de Harry e o encarou com um olhar mortal, o seu típico olhar, de fato. Harry não deixou por menos e o encarou com igual desprezo. Os dois ficaram nessa situação por alguns instantes, até que Ron puxasse o amigo, que estava com uma expressão levemente intrigada, e dissesse:

- Deixe esse idiota pra lá, Harry. Vamos!

Harry viu algo naquele olhar que ainda não havia notado. Uma frieza inédita. Teve a sensação de que aqueles olhos cinzentos lhe passavam uma grande satisfação. Mas depois afastou esses pensamentos, não passava de um comportamento típico de um Malfoy.

Rapidamente desceram a grande colina e batiam à porta de Hagrid, que não tardou em atende-los.

- Ora, ora! Pensei que não viriam mais me visitar!

Todos abraçaram o meio-gigante e entraram na pequena cabana. Hermione começou:

- Como está tudo, Hagrid?

- Bem, creio eu. Nem tenho mais hematomas ou machucados... – disse, rindo.

Gina nada entendeu.

- Bem, acho que alguém aqui precisa de explicações, concluiu Hermione, dando um olhar terno para Gina.

Em instantes, contaram tudo sobre Grope. Gina estava pasma.

- Então... Temos um gigante aqui na floresta? – perguntou, abismada.

- Sim, e meio-irmão de Hagrid! – respondeu Potter.

- E como é que está o inglês dele? – questionou Rony.

- Não está lá essas coisas, mas estará muito bom, em breve! Eu espero... – sibilou.

Os garotos permaneceram ali o resto da tarde, jogando conversa fora. O professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas logo começou a fazer brincadeirinhas sobre Harry e Gina, que não se desgrudavam. Hermione e Rony tinham que se esforçar para não ficarem abraçados todo o tempo, do mesmo modo que os outros dois. Ainda estavam muito tímidos, afinal há poucos dias nem se olhavam e de repente estavam juntos? E haviam evitado aquele sentimento até agora, se escondendo por trás das brigas. Precisavam de um tempo para revelar que eram, finalmente, um casal.

Ao fim do dia, jantaram e foram se deitar. O outro dia seria cheio: receberiam os resultados dos NOMs que, na verdade, deveriam ter sido revelados nas férias, mas, por ocasião de uma guerra iminente pela volta de Voldemort, haviam se atrasado, já que muitos dos examinadores permaneceram atribulados com assuntos do Ministério da Magia.

- Muito bem, meus queridos alunos! – bradou Dumbledore, atraindo toda a atenção do salão principal para si naquela segunda-feira – Todos sabemos que hoje saberemos os resultados dos NOMs!

Começou um burburinho por todo o recinto. O diretor acenou para que ficassem em silêncio.

- Mas antes que cada um de vocês receba o pergaminho com os desempenhos nos exames, não poderia deixar de comunicar que em breve teremos um grande baile, para comemorarmos os resultados, que espero tenham sido positivos para a grande maioria dos alunos, o Dia das Bruxas e o início do inverno!

Todos começaram a gritar "obas" e "vivas". Harry olhou para Gina sorrindo, seria uma noite muito especial. Hermione e Rony disfarçaram, e o olhar deles compactuou que aquela seria a ocasião perfeita para revelar o namoro dos dois.

Antes que alguém percebesse que os dois se encaravam, milhares de corujas entravam pelo salão principal, jogando um pergaminho nas mãos de cada um. De longe, já podia se ouvir "Eu passei em todas, eu passei em todas!". Rony foi o primeiro a abrir, ele não fez uma cara lá muito animada, então Gina puxou o pergaminho de suas mãos.

- Ah, Ron! Está ótimo! Você tirou A em todas,quer dizer, tirou um P aqui em Adivinhações...

- Perfeitamente aceitável, Rony! Qualquer um que tire um D em Adivinhações já é um grande vencedor! – retrucou Harry.

- Vamos, Harry, abra o seu então! – insistiu Rony.

O moreno ficou observando aquele pergaminho por alguns segundos até decidir que seria melhor que ele lesse os seus Ts sozinho.

- Não, não. Não vou abrir na frente de vocês... – respondeu, cabisbaixo.

- Ah, Harry! – gritaram, em coro.

Gina o fitou, encorajando-o. Harry abriu lentamente o seu pergaminho e gradualmente ia abrindo um sorriso.

- Tirei E em Defesa contra Artes das Trevas! Tirei E! Tirei A em Poções, A!

Todos festejaram as notas de Harry, apesar de ele também não ter se saído muito bem em Adivinhações.

- Agora é sua vez, Mione! – lembrou-se Harry.

Esta começou a ficar roxa, e ia saindo correndo quando Gina a segurou pelo seu cachecol.

- Agora você vai abrir aqui! Vamos, Mione! Mostre as notas.

Hermione derrotada, decidiu abri-lo ali mesmo. Na verdade, não tinha escolha; ou lia ou ficaria sem o pescoço. Aliás, deu graças de ainda estar com a cabeça no lugar depois do puxão de Gina.

- AAAAAAAAA! Tirei E! Tirei E! – e começou a pular como um canguru.

Gina o tomou o pergaminho da mão de Hermione e notou que, dentre todos os Es que estampavam os seus resultados, havia um A teimoso por ali, em DCAT.

- Ta, tudo bem, tirei A em DCAT. Mas, não seria justo que eu superasse o meu professor! – e Harry e Hermione se abraçaram. Gina sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes.

Todos felizes, começaram a planejar o grande baile. As garotas só sabiam falar de roupas, enquanto os garotos discutiam quem tocaria naquele ano. Várias especulações surgiam, mas era quase unânime que aquele ano uma banda trouxa chamada Muse seria convidada para as apresentações.

- Uma banda trouxa? – indagou Luna, que pela primeira vez, não pareceu estar na lua.

- Na verdade, não são trouxas, explicou Rony, meu pai disse que são bruxos, mas que preferem viver entre os trouxas. Têm mais fãs entre eles do que entre nós, para falar a verdade. Mas já ouvi, garanto que é muito bom.

Para completar aquele dia que já começara emocionante para todos, Harry recebe um chamado de McGonagall, que lhe revela a mais bombástica notícia do dia: seria o capitão do time de quadribol, e estaria encarregado de montar um novo time.

Um desespero bateu no peito do bruxo: tinha que se empenhar nos estudos para não estar despreparado para os NIEM's no próximo ano; montar o time de quadribol e prepara-los para o primeiro jogo, que seria com a Corvinal; preparar as reuniões da Armada, sobre as quais já recebia inúmeras cobranças, e o principal: dar atenção à Gina. Começou a pensar se não existia um feitiço que transformasse o dia em 36 horas, ou que o multiplicasse em dois ou três. Mas sua vida estava começando a fazer sentido novamente.

O mais urgente naquele momento, por mais que relutasse, era formar o time. Mas o que ele mais precisava era de Gina. Então surgiu na sua cabeça a primeira artilheira do novo time de quadribol da Grifinória: Ginevra Weasley, assim ele mataria dois trasgos com uma paulada só.

Assim que comunicou à ruiva que ela faria parte do time, a sua primeira reação foi de temor. Logo depois, alívio. "Só assim posso manter a assanhada da Cho longe do meu namorado!'. Bom, o que valia era tentar, mesmo não tendo a menor idéia se jogaria decentemente. Harry aproveitou a escuridão daquele corredor que levava às masmorras e a encostou na parede, dando-lhe um beijo provocante. A verdade era que a madrugada em que os dois se amaram pela primeira vez ainda estava bem presente na mente e no corpo dos dois. O último, principalmente, que pedia bis a cada toque que os dois trocavam. Estavam tão absorvidos no beijo que não perceberam o gélido e cinzento olhar que lhes era lançado:

- Você não perde por esperar, Potter. Ha ha ha ha! – gargalhava.


End file.
